Ginny Weasley et le journal de Jedusor
by Caliadne
Summary: Il y a cinq ans, Ginny Weasley était encore une petite fille. Elle n'avait que onze ans quand Tom Jedusor est entré dans sa vie. Elle s'est fait séduire, manipuler, utiliser. Elle a laissé Tom l'effacer. Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny a seize ans. Elle est intelligente, elle est forte, elle est puissante. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir une deuxième fois.
1. Prologue

Assise à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor depuis plusieurs heures, Ginny était penchée sur son livre de sortilèges. Pour n'importe quel observateur, elle avait simplement l'air d'être absorbée dans ses études : Flitwick avait bien mis un examen aux sixième année le lundi suivant. Mais en réalité, la jeune fille avait cessé de lire depuis au moins quarante-cinq minutes et tournait simplement les pages une fois de temps en temps pour maintenir l'illusion. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée, attendant que le petit groupe de quatrième année qui s'y était installé veuille bien _enfin_ monter se coucher.

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand Ginny fut enfin laissée seule dans la salle commune. Elle bâilla, s'étira pour se réveiller un peu, ferma son livre avec un claquement sec et se leva. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons que le visage de Neville apparut au-dessus de la rambarde, à l'étage supérieur.

— C'est bon ? appela-t-il d'une voix basse, histoire de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

Ginny hocha la tête et, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, le jeune homme était à ses côtés, un large sac vide accroché à son épaule. Son œil au beurre noir, infligé par Amycus Carrow la semaine précédente, commençait tout juste à s'estomper. Il se tourna vers Ginny et sourit.

— Prête à tenter le diable ?  
— Toujours ! répondit Ginny en souriant aussi.

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent sans faire de bruit de leur salle commune et firent leur chemin dans les couloirs déserts du château. À mi-chemin entre la salle commune et le bureau du directeur – de Rogue, maintenant, mais comme la plupart des élèves, ils n'arrivaient pas à y penser autrement que comme le bureau de Dumbledore – ils récupérèrent Luna, qui descendait de sa propre salle commune.

— Pas eu de problème ? chuchota Neville.

La Serdaigle secoua la tête, et le trio se remit en chemin.

Ils avaient passé les semaines précédentes à étudier le chemin, en journée comme en pleine nuit, notant les couloirs les moins éclairés, les moins surveillés et ceux où il y avait le plus de recoins pour se cacher. Un chemin qui leur aurait pris moins de cinq minutes en plein jour leur en prenait près de trente à cette heure-ci, tant ils faisaient de détours par les couloirs les moins fréquentés.

Le couloir où se trouvait leur objectif approchait quand ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher de l'intersection. Sans dire un mot, ils rebroussèrent chemin et se fondirent derrière une tapisserie devant laquelle ils venaient de passer. Dans le noir, cette cachette ferait l'affaire, mais si quelqu'un passait devant eux, ils seraient découverts. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, enviant pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Retenant leur souffle, les trois élèves épièrent Alecto Carrow, qui faisait sa ronde, passer dans le couloir d'en face, sa baguette allumée tendue devant elle. Elle ne fit même pas de pause devant le couloir où ils étaient cachés et continua vers la droite. Ginny sentit Neville, dans son dos, soupirer de soulagement. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, afin d'être certains que la nouvelle professeure d'étude des Moldus soit partie, puis sortirent de leur cachette et parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur but. Neville et Luna sortirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de Ginny pendant que cette dernière s'approchait de la gargouille.

Sa mission à elle avait été de trouver le mot de passe actuel de Rogue. Avec une habile combinaison d'Oreilles à rallonge et de sortilèges d'amplification, elle avait enfin fini par réussir, pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi. Elle avait maintenant le cœur qui tambourinait, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas changé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Si tel était le cas, leur quête tombait à l'eau et ils devraient tout recommencer une autre nuit. C'était des risques qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts à reprendre à la légère. Ginny se racla doucement la gorge et dit :

— Gellert.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel la jeune fille n'entendit que les battements de son propre cœur, puis la gargouille se mit à tourner sur elle-même, faisant ce qui semblait être un vacarme épouvantable aux oreilles du trio.

Neville, Luna et Ginny se jetèrent dans l'ouverture qui s'offrait à eux. Sans se laisser porter par les escaliers tournants, ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus de ne pas faire de bruit, ils savaient que Rogue ne passait pas la nuit ici mais dans ses cachots, et Luna l'avait vu quitter son bureau plusieurs heures auparavant. Tout ce qui leur importait, maintenant, était de trouver ce pour quoi ils étaient venus et de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Ils voulaient être de retour dans leurs lits dans une heure.

Au haut des marches, Neville lança un rapide Alohomora sur la porte du bureau du directeur et y pénétra, suivi de près par ses amies. Ginny fut rassurée et atterrée de voir que celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, peu avant Noël lors de sa quatrième année. Vu son nouvel occupant, elle se serait attendue à ce que les murs soient peints en noir et que toutes les étagères croulent sous des objets de magie noire. Elle ne voyait aucun objet sinistre, mais les étagères n'en étaient pas moins pleines. Elle soupira. Leur recherche durerait plus longtemps que prévu.

— Ginny, tu prends la gauche, Luna, la droite, dit Neville. Je vais en haut.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et chacun se dirigea vers sa section assignée. Une épée, pensa Ginny, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver. Et pourtant, dans ce fouillis, elle pouvait être n'importe où…

Elle ouvrit grand les portes d'une armoire, fouillant du regard tous ses recoins. Elle s'efforçait de ne rien toucher, si Rogue se rendait compte que quelque chose avait été déplacé, la vie à Poudlard serait encore plus infernale que d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le coupable. Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de voir l'étagère la plus élevée, quand la voix de Luna se fit entendre derrière elle :

— Neville, Ginny, elle est ici !

Ginny referma soigneusement l'armoire et traversa le bureau pour se placer à côté de son amie. L'épée de Gryffondor était bien là, identique au faible souvenir, vieux de cinq ans, qu'elle en avait. Elle était placée sur un coussin rouge dans une boîte de verre. Les trois amis l'examinèrent sous toutes ses coutures, mais il n'y avait aucune ouverture évidente.

— Il va falloir la casser, finit par dire Neville.

Ginny hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Les deux autres firent un pas vers l'arrière et elle tapa sur la boîte transparente, murmurant « Diffindo », espérant qu'il n'y avait pas davantage de protection. Mais une fente apparut, puis deux, puis une véritable toile d'araignée, et le verre se désintégra. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Neville plongea sa main dans les débris, ignorant les quelques entailles que les morceaux de verre lui firent dans la main, et prit l'épée. Luna et lui se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la porte, mais Ginny hésita.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre sous le coussin, elle en voyait un coin. Une petite voix lui criait de partir, la suppliait de s'en aller. Ils avaient l'épée, ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce deuxième objet. Mais Ginny Weasley avait toujours été curieuse. Son pire défaut, d'après Bill ; son meilleur atout, selon les jumeaux.

— Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Neville depuis la porte. Allez, viens !

Luna avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. Ginny se retourna, mais quelque chose la retenait, elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle fit signe à Neville de l'attendre un moment, ignorant le grognement de frustration de ce dernier, et écarta le coussin qui cachait l'objet mystérieux, son pull à manches longues protégeant son bras d'éventuelles coupures. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, où elle avait écrit dedans. De ce qui en était sorti, de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le journal de Jedusor.

— Ginny, viens !

Neville fut soudain à ses côtés et lui tira le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait un pas vers la porte qu'ils entendirent un petit cri qui venait du bas de l'escalier. Les Gryffondor se figèrent sur place comme deux statues de sel.

— Merde, souffla Neville. Luna.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se cacher, nul autre que le professeur Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, ses doigts fins enfoncés dans le bras de Luna, qui grimaçait de douleur.

— Expelliarmus ! jappa-t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

Les baguettes des deux Gryffondor lui sautèrent dans les mains, ainsi que l'épée, qu'il arriva à attraper lestement sans pour autant lâcher la Serdaigle. Il jaugea Neville et Ginny un instant, puis un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. On fait des choses qu'on ne devrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Que pourrais-je bien faire de vous ?

Il posa l'épée sur son bureau, mit les baguettes dans sa poche, où il avait déjà glissé celle de Luna, et s'avança lentement vers les Gryffondor. Ginny sentit son estomac lui descendre dans les talons. Elle déglutit.

Ils avaient un problème.


	2. Conséquences

Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient été enfermés dans un débarras attenant au bureau. Assis sur les dalles froides, sur des seaux retournés ou faisant les cent pas dans l'espace exigu, ils avaient écouté Rogue faire le ménage dans son bureau, discuter avec quelqu'un dans l'âtre, puis descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, les trois élèves attendirent dans le noir, son retour, peut-être accompagné des Carrow, et la punition qui s'annonçait exemplaire. Mais après une heure où il ne s'était rien passé, Luna avait fini par dénicher quelques vieilles couvertures et ils attrapèrent chacun leur tour quelques instants de sommeil.

Quand Neville secoua l'épaule de Ginny, un peu de lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni chandelle dans la pièce, donc aucun moyen de savoir le temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle se redressa et commença à demander ce qui se passait, mais Neville posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua, contre la porte, une ombre qui ne pouvait être que Luna. Elle s'en approcha et celle-ci lui expliqua à voix basse ce qui se passait.

— Il y a quelques minutes, on a entendu les Carrow monter. Ils sont dans le bureau avec Rogue, on entend des voix, mais rien de plus…

Ginny tendit l'oreille et effectivement, elle entendait des bribes de conversation, la voix huileuse du directeur, les interventions graveleuses d'Amycus Carrow, les exclamations aiguës de sa sœur. La Gryffondor déglutit. Elle les imaginait trop bien discuter du sort qui leur était réservé et n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de savoir ce qu'il serait.

Soudain, Alecto lâcha un cri et les trois élèves entendirent clairement ses pas rageurs traverser le bureau et en ouvrir la porte dans un fracas. Ils firent tous les trois instinctivement quelques pas vers l'arrière, se serrant les mains. Malgré la distance qui les séparait maintenant de la porte, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entendre leur professeure d'étude des Moldus :

— C'est ridicule, Rogue, laisse-les-moi.

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse du directeur, mais devinèrent que celle-ci n'était pas au goût des Carrow quand ceux-ci dévalèrent les escaliers en lançant des insultes à Rogue.

Neville, Ginny et Luna lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement et se rassirent contre les murs, profitant de la paix qui était revenue. Ces jours-ci, ils ne savaient jamais combien de temps elle allait durer, alors ils s'en abreuvaient quand elle était là.

Et cette fois-ci, elle ne dura pas longtemps. Un « crac ! » sonore retentit dans la pièce exiguë et Luna sursauta avec un petit cri. Après quelques secondes, par contre, une bougie s'alluma, envoyant contre le mur l'ombre du grand nez d'un elfe de maison.

— Blinky s'excuse de vous avoir fait peur. Blinky vous apporte simplement à manger, et une note du professeur Rogue.

L'elfe posa par terre une large assiette de pâtisseries, tendit un parchemin à Neville et disparut à nouveau. Les filles se jetèrent sur le petit-déjeuner pendant que Neville lisait la missive à voix haute, à la lueur de la chandelle.

_À midi, la porte se déverrouillera. Vous rentrerez alors dans vos salles communes respectives, où vous passerez la journée. Un elfe de maison sera chargé de vous amener à manger. À vingt-trois heures pile, vous serez dans le hall d'entrée. Rusard vous confiera à Hagrid, avec qui vous effectuerez votre retenue._

Si j'étais vous, j'obéirais.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne valait pas la peine de tenter de faire autre chose que ce qui était écrit, ils se posèrent pour quelques heures d'attente – ils ne savaient toujours pas quelle heure il était –, étouffant leur faim avec les pâtisseries offertes et discutant de leur mission avortée. Ils arrivèrent vite à la conclusion qu'il serait idiot de retenter de voler l'épée. D'abord, la surveillance sur celle-ci serait accrue maintenant qu'on savait que Harry – ou du moins ses alliés – la voulait. Ensuite, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle ne soit même plus dans le bureau, ni même dans le château. Ils avaient raté leur chance d'aider Harry. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'il arrive à se débrouiller sans l'épée.

— À votre avis, pourquoi Rogue nous a mis en retenue avec Hagrid et pas les Carrow ? demanda Ginny après un silence de quelques minutes.

Ils réfléchirent un moment en mâchant, mais aucune illumination ne leur vint. Ils étaient quand même entrés par effraction dans le bureau du directeur et avaient tenté de dérober quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Ils se seraient attendus à une punition quelque peu plus physique qu'une escapade en nature avec Hagrid. Même si cette escapade serait en pleine nuit, probablement au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Ces jours-ci, les élèves se faisaient frapper pour aussi peu qu'un devoir oublié. Ginny s'était fait envoyer un Doloris parce qu'elle avait été prise dans les couloirs une heure après le couvre-feu. Cette retenue avec Hagrid était incompréhensible.

Finalement, Luna haussa une épaule.

— À Sombral donné, on ne regarde pas la bride.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres de la chandelle qu'avait laissée Blinky quand les trois retenus entendirent un « clic ! » venant de la porte. Ils se levèrent, grimaçant quand leurs muscles froids et courbaturés s'étirèrent, et ouvrirent la porte, clignant des yeux dans la lumière qui les assaillit. Suivant les conseils de Rogue, ils se rendirent à leurs salles communes respectives, où ils durent répondre aux questions de leurs amis qui s'étaient inquiétés toute la matinée de ne les voir nulle part, avant de pouvoir récupérer quelques heures de sommeil sur un vrai matelas.

* * *

Plus de douze heures plus tard, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient agenouillés dans la terre, creusant à mains nues et cueillant soigneusement quelques plants de sisymbre pour les déposer dans une besace posée devant eux. Ils avaient marché près d'une heure dans la pénombre de la Forêt Interdite, guidés seulement par la faible lumière de la lanterne d'Hagrid. Ce dernier ne leur avait expliqué l'objectif de leur retenue qu'une fois arrivés dans la clairière : la cueillette d'ingrédients de potions qui n'étaient fonctionnels que si récoltés à la lueur de la lune. Quand il leur avait dit ça, les trois élèves s'étaient échangé un regard sidéré. Rogue était tombé sur la tête, pour leur offrir une retenue aussi calme et hors de danger ?

Ils creusaient depuis plus d'une heure en silence. Eux n'osaient pas parler entre eux, et Hagrid ne pouvait pas leur montrer son affection habituelle. Il se souvenait encore trop bien des menaces d'Amycus envers Crockdur, la semaine précédente, quand il avait invité Neville à venir prendre le thé après son cours. Fraterniser avec les élèves était maintenant interdit – sauf si on était Mangemort et que l'élève en question était à Serpentard, bien sûr – et les Carrow avaient des moyens de savoir dès que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose d'interdit. Même au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, ils sauraient.

Hagrid frissonna. Ce n'était que le début de l'automne, mais il faisait déjà froid. Il s'approcha des trois retenus et demanda d'une voix bourrue :

— Vous avez fini ?

Le trio se leva. Ils époussetèrent leurs genoux, remirent leurs gants et Neville ramassa délicatement la besace. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, n'échangeant toujours presque aucun mot, la marche réchauffant les muscles engourdis par le froid et l'immobilité des trois élèves.

Arrivés à la cabane illuminée du garde-chasse, ils lui tendirent la besace – il se chargerait de la donner au directeur le lendemain – et se regardèrent d'un air inconfortable en attendant Rusard, qui devrait les ramener au château.

— Je vous inviterais bien à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer, finit par dire Hagrid. Mais, vous savez…

Il fit un geste vague vers le château. Neville lui sourit.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid, on comprend. De toute manière, voilà Rusard.

Le vieux concierge arrivait effectivement vers eux à grands pas, un nuage blanc se formant devant sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. Il remercia sèchement Hagrid et ramena les trois retenus au château, grommelant tout le long du chemin sur ces jeunes qui ne savaient pas se comporter et l'obligeaient à se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller se geler à l'extérieur. Il leur donna une note qui les excusait d'être hors de leur salle commune à cette heure – note qui se désintègrerait dans dix minutes – et les laissa plantés dans l'entrée, sans doute pour rejoindre la chaleur de son lit.

— Bonne nuit à vous aussi ! lança Neville au dos du concierge, qui fit mine de ne rien entendre.

Ginny et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit – du moins, ce qu'il en restait – à Luna et se mirent en route vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils devaient se dépêcher : il ne restait plus que neuf minutes sur leur passe, et le portrait de la Grosse Dame était encore loin.

* * *

Ils firent les derniers couloirs de leur périple les mains vides, leurs passes s'étant enflammées spontanément, leur tirant des petits cris de surprise et de douleur. Ils entrèrent néanmoins dans leur salle commune sans problème et prirent à peine le temps de se souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit avant de monter se coucher, complètement épuisés.

Malgré la fatigue, près d'une heure plus tard, Ginny ne dormait toujours pas. Elle avait toujours été ravie d'être la seule fille de son année à Gryffondor, d'avoir le dortoir à elle toute seule. Elle avait si souvent grimacé quand Hermione lui racontait les potins insipides que s'échangeaient Lavande et Parvati le soir avant de dormir. Après avoir passé son enfance avec six grands frères dans une maison qui, certainement, n'avait jamais été totalement silencieuse, elle appréciait d'autant plus le calme et la solitude de son dortoir à Poudlard.

Mais ce soir, elle aurait tout donné pour entendre des respirations endormies, savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la noirceur. Elle pensa un instant à aller rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de septième année – sans Harry, Ron et Dean, trois des lits étaient libres. Près de la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor n'étaient pas revenus après les vacances d'été, et des échanges de dortoirs se faisaient régulièrement. Ginny avait passé plus d'une nuit chez les garçons, préférant leur compagnie – même les ronflements de Seamus – à celle des filles de l'étage supérieur. Personne ne faisait de remarque en la voyant en sortir le matin – tout le monde connaissait l'amour qu'elle avait pour Harry, et son amitié avec Neville.

Mais il était trop tard, près de trois heures. Neville et Seamus avaient besoin de sommeil – et elle aussi –, ils avaient un entraînement de l'AD le lendemain au soir. Ginny tenta de s'endormir, mais décidément, le Marchand de Sable l'avait oubliée cette nuit-là. Résignée, elle se redressa sur son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet, cherchant à la lueur jaune de la flamme quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il y avait bien ce devoir de Métamorphose à terminer, ou bien ce roman entamé la semaine précédente…

Son regard se posa sur sa malle. Ginny Weasley avait toujours été curieuse…

Elle traversa la petite pièce en trois enjambées et ouvrit la malle, plongeant son bras sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements, sa main se fermant sur un fin livre à la couverture de cuir qu'elle y avait caché plus tôt dans la journée. Elle en sortit le journal de Jedusor et retourna rapidement à son lit, remontant les couvertures pour ne pas perdre la chaleur. Les genoux remontés, formant une tente sous ses draps, elle posa le journal ouvert dessus et le feuilleta.

Elle n'allait pas écrire dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle se souvenait bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter à nouveau, et si elle se laissait avoir, encore une fois ? Elle n'était pas en manque de compagnie au point de vouloir celle de Tom Jedusor, quand même. Il avait failli la tuer !

Elle se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore, à l'infirmerie. C'était son seul souvenir clair des évènements de cette année-là. « C'était Voldemort, avait-il dit, tirant d'elle un frisson involontaire. C'était lui qui te parlait. Un morceau de sa conscience, ou de son âme… Il a réussi à mettre une part de lui-même dans le journal. » Ginny lui avait demandé pourquoi Tom avait fait ça, mais le directeur n'avait pas su. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, seule dans la grande infirmerie, elle avait décidé que c'était son âme que Tom avait mise dans le journal. Car seule une âme pouvait être aussi cruelle.

Elle secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule d'avoir eu l'idée de retomber dans ce cauchemar – même d'avoir subtilisé le journal dans le bureau de Rogue – et le referma, déterminée à le recacher sous ses vêtements. Demain elle irait le jeter dans le lac, et l'oublierait à jamais.

Mais en fermant la couverture, son œil accrocha quelque chose qui n'avait pas été là à son premier passage. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle rouvrit doucement le journal, appréhensive. À la première page, sous « 1er janvier », trois mots étaient apparus dans une écriture cursive qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Bonsoir, Ginny Weasley._

Si sa bouche ne s'était pas vidée instantanément de toute salive, Ginny aurait hurlé. Elle aurait voulu jeter le journal loin d'elle, mais ses yeux horrifiés étaient rivés sur les mots. Elle n'allait pas répondre. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, voyons, elle n'était pas stupide ! Elle allait refermer le journal, le ranger, se coucher, s'endormir. Continuer sa vie. Ni vu, ni connu.

Ginny se pencha et sortit sa plume préférée de son sac, celle que Bill lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, qu'il ne fallait jamais tremper dans l'encre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à écrire sous celle de Tom, qui n'avait toujours pas disparu.

_Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?_

Pas de formule de politesse, juste une question directe écrite d'une écriture flageolante qui semblait être celle d'un enfant de cinq ans comparée aux traits sûrs et élégants de son interlocuteur.

Cette fois-ci, les deux lignes manuscrites disparurent sans laisser de trace et Ginny regarda avec anxiété de nouveaux mots se former sous ses yeux.

_Crois-tu que je ne reconnais pas celle qui a été ma seule interlocutrice pendant des mois ? Comment vas-tu ?_

Ginny était bouchée bée. Il se comportait avec elle comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ! C'en était presque insultant. Avait-il oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait faire, cinq ans auparavant ? Maintenant énervée, Ginny reprit sa plume.

_Mieux qu'il y a cinq ans, en tout cas. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore l'intention de te servir de moi et d'essayer de me tuer à nouveau, ça ne fonctionnera pas._

Cinq ans, déjà ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Ça te fait quel âge maintenant ?

Ginny était tellement sidérée qu'elle répondit aussitôt, alors que la phrase de Tom ne s'était même pas encore effacée.

_Seize ans._

Comme moi.

La conversation était si ridicule que Ginny fixa la page, redevenue blanche, pendant plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi rajouter. Ils avaient le même âge. Elle et Tom. Elle et Voldemort. Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle ressentit cette petite étincelle dans son ventre, celle qui avait été présente tout le long de sa première année, quand Tom n'était encore que la gentille oreille qui écoutait tout ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter. Sur ses parents, ses frères, Harry… Et peut-être une autre, celle qui s'était manifestée quand Michael, puis Dean, puis Harry l'avaient regardée, vraiment regardée, pour la première fois…

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour évacuer ces pensées risibles, et cette fois réussit à se sortir de l'espèce d'hypnotisme dans lequel le journal l'avait plongée. Elle s'empara de sa plume une dernière fois et inscrit trois simples mots, comme pour faire écho à ceux qui avaient initié la discussion.

_Bonne nuit, Tom._

Ginny ferma le journal sans attendre de réponse. Mais elle ne se leva pas pour retourner l'enfouir sous ses vêtements dans sa malle. Elle le glissa simplement sous son matelas, assez loin pour qu'il ne soit plus visible, mais assez près du bord pour qu'il soit rapidement accessible. On ne sait jamais, se dit Ginny en éteignant sa lampe de chevet. Je pourrais avoir à le déplacer rapidement.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'endormit après quelques minutes. Elle n'était plus seule.


	3. La résistance continue

Au petit-déjeuner du dimanche matin, Ginny s'assit avec Neville, qui avait des cernes presque aussi prononcés que les siennes, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati à la table presque vide des Gryffondor. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table bleu et argent, mais constata rapidement que Luna ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Probablement toujours endormie. Si elle ratait le repas, Ginny subtiliserait un muffin pour lui donner plus tard. Elle devrait faire attention : le mois précédent, elle avait passé près de dix jours avec une lèvre ensanglantée parce qu'Amycus Carrow avait trouvé un scone emballé dans une serviette dans sa poche. La nourriture n'avait été qu'un prétexte, bien sûr – tout était un prétexte pour malmener un élève ces temps-ci, surtout si cet élève était affilié de près ou de loin à Harry.

— C'est quatre parchemins qu'il faut, je suis certaine ! disait Lavande quand Ginny s'assit à sa droite.  
— Vraiment ? Mais j'en ai fait que trois ! gémit Seamus.  
— On sait comment tu vas occuper ta journée alors.

Neville servit une tasse de café à Ginny et la lui offrit.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.  
— À ton avis ? répondit-elle en bâillant.

Ils partagèrent un rire fatigué et Ginny eut une pensée fugitive pour ce qu'elle avait caché sous son matelas.

— Ah, voilà Luna, dit Neville en faisant un geste de la main vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Ginny se tourna et envoya un sourire à son amie, qui avait l'air au moins aussi fatigué qu'eux.

Au même moment, un Poufsouffle de première année que Ginny reconnut vaguement pour l'avoir vu dans les couloirs trébucha et laissa tomber son bol de céréales. Un silence de mort tomba sur la Grande Salle, brisé seulement par les ricanements idiots de quelques Serpentard. En tombant, le lait dans les céréales avait giclé et éclaboussé le bas de la robe de la sœur Carrow, qui se dirigeait à ce moment même vers la table des professeurs. Elle se tourna lentement, toisant le jeune garçon d'un air orageux. Ginny avait l'impression, même à deux tables de distance, de pouvoir entendre ses dents claquer alors qu'il tremblait de peur.

— Espèce d'idiot, siffla Carrow. Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?  
— Je suis désolé, Professeure, je… je…, bégaya le Poufsouffle.

Carrow leva sa main et Ginny grimaça, dans l'attente du claquement qui suivrait sans aucun doute. Mais quelqu'un se leva et s'interposa entre le première année prostré et la professeure. Ginny reconnut Ernie Macmillan et soupira de soulagement. Le sang pur d'Ernie lui conférait une certaine protection, et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester dans les bonnes grâces des Carrow et de Rogue. Il échangea quelques mots avec la professeure et celle-ci finit par faire volte-face, reprenant son chemin vers la table des professeurs, non sans marcher sur la main du jeune étudiant en passant.

La crise potentielle évitée, les occupants de la Grande Salle semblèrent lâcher un soupir collectif et les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Ernie se pencha pour aider son camarade de maison à se relever et, en se redressant, croisa le regard de Ginny. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil subtil avant de se préoccuper de la main blessée du garçon.

Ginny sourit dans sa tasse de café. Une chance que l'AD existait encore.

* * *

Luna et Ginny passèrent la matinée à la bibliothèque à préparer leur examen de Sortilèges du lendemain. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là, à la bibliothèque, entourée d'étudiants studieux, surveillés par une Madame Pince toujours aussi sévère, où Ginny aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé dans le monde sorcier. Mais évidemment, elle sortait et la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. Harry était parti, son frère et sa meilleure amie aussi. Dans toutes les éditions du Chicaneur que Luna faisait entrer au château au nez et à la barbe du professeur Rogue, une liste des décès faisait la une.

Non, décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire que rien n'avait changé.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Ginny bâilla au moins quinze fois et toucha à peine son repas. Neville, inquiet, lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

— Oui oui, mentit-elle. C'est la fatigue, c'est tout.  
— Tu devrais aller faire une sieste, alors. Tu dois être en forme pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.  
— Mais je dois continuer à travailler avec Luna.  
— Je lui expliquerai. File dormir !

Ginny s'apprêtait à protester une fois de plus, mais un nouveau bâillement l'interrompit. Elle jugea alors toute résistance futile et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle monta jusqu'à son dortoir comme une morte-vivante, prenant à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber tout habillée sur son lit toujours défait. Cette fois, elle n'eut même pas une pensée pour le journal.

* * *

Elle se réveilla juste à temps pour le repas du soir, se sentant enfin reposée et étrangement sereine. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval lâche, glissa ses pieds dans les chaussures qu'elle avait lancées pêle-mêle dans le coin de sa chambre en y entrant, plusieurs heures auparavant, et descendit retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Elle trouvait toujours étrange de voir les quatre tables si déséquilibrées, la table de Serpentard toujours pleine comparée aux trois autres, où de longs espaces vides étaient visibles entre les petits groupes d'élèves. Elle rejoignit Neville et Luna, assis face à face au milieu de la longue table de Gryffondor, et se servit du bœuf. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui assura que tous les membres de l'AD étaient bien présents : personne n'était en retenue, pour une fois. Ils faisaient toujours bien attention de ne pas se tenir ensemble plus que nécessaire, surtout aux repas. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention de l'équipe disciplinaire.

— Ça va, tu as récupéré ? demanda Neville.  
— Oui, merci. J'ai raté quoi cet après-midi ?

Neville soupira.

— On aurait dû se douter que l'incident de ce matin entre Carrow et Hansen, le garçon de Poufsouffle, ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Hannah nous a raconté qu'elle a réussi à le retrouver dans un couloir isolé au cinquième. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Ginny grimaça. Il lui semblait qu'elle entendait de telles histoires tous les jours. Leur petite rébellion ne faisait pas le poids. Quelques mauvais coups une fois de temps en temps, des graffitis sur les murs. Leur seule vraie tentative qui aurait pu avoir un effet important – le vol de l'épée – avait échoué. Harry, où es-tu ? se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. J'espère que tu vas bien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa silencieusement, Ginny se joignant un moment à une partie de Bavboules dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Seamus, Parvati et Neville. Vers dix-neuf heures trente, elle vit du coin de l'œil Romilda Vane se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Lavande et Parvati de se lever, informant leurs compagnons qu'elles allaient retrouver Padma. Ginny leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance avant de se lever à son tour. Elle échangea un clin d'œil avec les garçons, leur murmurant qu'elle les verrait bientôt, et sortit de la salle commune, le livre qu'elle allait faire semblant de rendre à madame Pince sous un bras.

Elle descendit deux étages sans rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre que des étudiants, surtout de Gryffondor, qui retournaient à leur salle commune en discutant. L'heure du couvre-feu était encore loin, elle n'avait pas à se cacher, mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce trajet elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite inquiétude de lui tirailler l'estomac. Ils avaient bien été découverts il y a deux ans, par Ombrage et ses sous-fifres, s'ils l'étaient encore cette année ce serait infiniment pire. La plume d'Ombrage n'était rien à côté de ce que les Carrow leur feraient s'ils dépistaient l'AD.

— Alors, Weasley, on se promène seule dans les couloirs ?

Ginny sursauta et fit volte-face. Pansy Parkinson la toisait avec un sourire narquois sur son visage fin.

— Et puis ? Il n'est même pas vingt heures, j'ai le droit, non ?  
— Tout comme j'ai le droit, en tant que préfète-en-chef, de te demander où tu vas.  
— Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque avant demain, cracha-t-elle. Je ne veux pas d'amende.  
— Ah, je vois. Bonne soirée, alors.

Ginny la regarda encore quelques secondes, méfiante, puis se retourna et continua son chemin.

— Weasley, appela la voix froide de Parkinson dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

— Quoi ? appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.  
— La bibliothèque est dans l'autre direction.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Ginny fit à nouveau demi-tour et repartit dans l'autre sens, évitant de rencontrer le regard moqueur de la Serpentard.

Elle dut marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, vaguement en direction de la bibliothèque au cas où elle rencontrait à nouveau quelqu'un, mais sans jamais s'éloigner de la Salle sur Demande. Finalement, quand elle estima qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé, elle se rendit rapidement à l'endroit de la réunion. Cette fois, elle arriva à la tapisserie de Barnabas sans encombre et pénétra rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande, transformée en salle d'entraînement pour la réunion.

Presque tout le monde y était déjà, affalés sur des poufs en attendant le début de la réunion ou debout à discuter sur les tapis.

— Ginny ! appela Neville en la voyant entrer.

Il traversa la salle au trot, suivi de Seamus.

— Tu es partie avant nous, on s'est inquiétés quand on a vu que tu n'étais pas là. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
— Parkinson, j'ai dû faire un détour. Mais c'est pas grave, elle n'a rien vu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant une lueur inquiète traverser le regard de son ami.

Finalement, quelques minutes après vingt heures, Michael Corner ferma la porte derrière lui et l'Armée de Dumbledore était complète. Sans que personne n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit, comme toutes les semaines depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde s'installa par terre, Luna, Neville et Ginny faisant face aux autres.

— Concernant Harry, on n'en sait pas plus que samedi dernier, annonça Neville, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Les gens de _Potterveille_n'ont rien entendu dernièrement, Xenophilius Lovegood non plus.

Quelques grommellements se firent entendre dans la salle. Tous les gens présents étaient fidèles à Harry et à sa cause, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais parfois c'était difficile de continuer à se battre quand celui pour qui on le faisait avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles depuis des mois.

— Des fois, aucune nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Les gens se turent pour entendre la voix calme de Luna. Ginny sourit. Son amie trouvait toujours la bonne chose à dire, calmement, posément. Elle ne s'énervait jamais. La Gryffondor continua d'une voix plus forte.

— Luna a raison. Nous, on ne sait rien, mais le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui non plus, sinon on l'aurait lu dans la _Gazette_. Si eux pataugent toujours, c'est qu'Harry est toujours là, quelque part, à faire… ce qu'il doit faire.  
— Et il fait quoi, exactement ? demanda Ernie.  
— Elle t'a déjà dit plein de fois qu'elle n'en sait rien, rétorqua Michael, se tournant pour faire face au Poufsouffle.  
— À part ça, interrompit Neville d'une voix forte, avant que l'échange ne dégringole en véritable confrontation comme il y en avait un peu trop souvent. Nigel, quoi de neuf du côté de l'Ordre ?

Nigel Wolpert, un Serdaigle de quatrième année, leur servait de liaison depuis le début de l'année. Petit et malin, il avait plus de facilité que les autres à échapper à la vigilance des professeurs et à se glisser à l'extérieur du château tous les jeudis soir pour rencontrer près du terrain de Quidditch un des membres de l'Ordre. L'information qu'il rapportait ainsi datait de quelques jours, mais rien de ce qui leur venait de l'extérieur n'était superflu.

Nigel se racla la gorge et fit son court rapport hebdomadaire.

— J'ai parlé à Bill cette semaine. Remus Lupin n'est toujours pas revenu au QG, mais il a envoyé récemment un message pour dire qu'il allait bien. On croit qu'il se cache dans les montagnes et qu'il espionne d'autres loups-garous.

Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard. Par Nigel, ils savaient que Remus avait disparu depuis quelques semaines, mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Si les membres de l'Ordre le savaient, ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Néanmoins, s'il réussissait à leur faire parvenir des messages, c'était rassurant.

— Tonks et Hestia Jones ont failli se faire voir pendant une petite mission de reconnaissance, lundi, au Manoir des Malefoy. Elles ont remarqué que la surveillance sur la maison n'a pas diminué depuis l'été, donc on peut en déduire que Vous-Savez-Qui s'y cache toujours. De plus, elles ont vu Rogue y entrer. Elles ont dû transplaner en vitesse quand Yaxley est passé tout près d'elles, alors elles ne savent pas combien de temps il est resté.  
— Lundi soir, dit Terry en se grattant la tête. C'est le soir où il n'était pas à la table des professeurs, vous vous souvenez ? Avec Ernie, on avait remarqué, parce que le frère Carrow s'est assis à sa place sur la chaise du directeur.

Ernie ricana à ce souvenir.

— Tu as raison, répondit Neville. Il a dû rester dîner chez les Malefoy.  
— En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi on s'étonne, constata Ginny. On savait que Rogue fricotait avec les Mangemorts.

Un ricanement parcourut l'assemblée et Nigel continua quand le silence fut revenu.

— Finalement, Kingsley a fait des rapports sur le ministère. De toute évidence, Ombrage monte en puissance là-bas. Et un dénommé Alfred Runcorn, je crois... ou c'est peut-être Albert, je ne me souviens pas... en tout cas, il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de dénicher les sorciers nés-Moldus et ils vont bientôt amener encore plus de gens se faire interroger. Mais j'imagine que Susan en sait plus que moi là-dessus...

Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, hocha la tête et prit la parole. Malgré la mort de sa tante Amelia au début de l'été, Susan avait encore des relations au sein du Ministère qui lui envoyaient des informations quand elles le pouvaient, ce qui n'était parfois pas le cas pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilée. En l'occurrence, cependant, elle venait de recevoir une longue missive d'un ancien collègue de sa mère, sur le Magenmagot, qui détaillait la procédure d'interrogation des nés-Moldus. Des regards inquiets furent échangés dans la salle. Sans doute que tout le monde pensait à un ami, une connaissance née-Moldue. Hermione, Dean, Colin et Dennis Crivey…

Personne n'ayant rien d'autre à rapporter, ils observèrent leur traditionnelle minute de silence à la mémoire de tous les morts de la semaine – habitude qui ne servait à rien de productif mais qui permettait à chacun de faire son deuil à sa façon. Ils avaient de la chance, cette semaine, aucune connaissance des membres de l'AD, aucun membre d'aucune des familles présentes, n'était décédé. Ce qui ne minimisait en rien les autres morts, moldues et sorcières, bien sûr.

La minute observée, ils se levèrent et se placèrent en deux groupes face à face. Neville pointa sa baguette vers le vieux transistor qui était apparu dans un coin le mois précédent et, sur un fond de musique entraînante, énonça l'exercice de la semaine : les sortilèges d'attaque informulés. Il était près de vingt-et-une heures et ils pouvaient enfin commencer l'entraînement de la semaine.

* * *

À vingt-trois heures tapantes, Ginny poussa la porte de son dortoir. Elle lança son pull vers son lit, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il tombe à côté, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche – rapide mais bien chaude – afin de laver toute la sueur et la fatigue que l'entraînement avait générées. Elle passa près de cinq minutes complètes les yeux fermés, appuyée contre le mur chauffé par la vapeur, laissant l'eau fumante lui couler sur le corps, décontractant ses muscles tendus.

Elle ressortit finalement après s'être savonnée, fleurant bon la rose, enfila son pyjama et s'assit sur son lit. Elle glissa une main sous son matelas et, après quelques tâtonnements, en tira le journal de Jedusor. Elle le posa devant elle sur l'édredon rouge, et passa un long moment à simplement le regarder. Elle pourrait lui écrire. Juste l'ouvrir au premier janvier et commencer à lui raconter sa journée. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait su exactement comment la soulager et l'écouter quand elle avait onze ans. Il avait été son premier meilleur ami. Avant qu'il ne prenne possession d'elle et essaie de la tuer, bien sûr.

Son père lui disait toujours de ne pas faire confiance à quelque chose dont elle ne voyait pas le cerveau. Sauf que cette fois, elle savait où était celui du journal – ou plutôt, quand il était. Et le Basilic avait été tué, il n'y avait plus de risque qu'elle le libère dans le château une fois de plus. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus de sorciers nés-Moldus à évacuer.

Autrement dit, Tom n'avait plus rien pour la contrôler. Elle pouvait lui parler. Peut-être que cette fois, ça serait elle qui se servirait de lui, et pas le contraire. Après tout, elle avait entre ses mains un morceau de l'âme de celui qui terrorisait le monde sorcier. Ça serait idiot de sa part de ne pas s'en servir.

Mais pas ce soir. Elle reprit le journal et, sans même l'ouvrir pour voir si Tom lui avait parlé, le remit sous son matelas. Ensuite, elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se glissa sous sa couverture, s'endormant avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Cinq ans auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de s'endormir sans parler à Tom.


	4. Peinture et manipulations

— Luna, tu me passes les racines d'oignon, s'il te plaît ?

Le seul avantage appréciable du nouveau régime à Poudlard était que les Serpentard n'étaient plus jumelés à eux dans aucun de leurs cours. Les trois autres maisons ayant perdu un certain nombre de leurs membres nés-Moldus, elles suivaient la plupart de leurs cours ensemble, alors que Serpentard, toujours à effectif complet, recevait un traitement de faveur du directeur.

Horace Slughorn, l'actuel directeur de Serpentard et professeur de Potions, n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme sous le nouveau régime. Il parcourait les rangs avec un sourire jovial à chaque cours et regardait dans les chaudrons avec intérêt.

— Je trouve votre potion un peu verte, O'Keefe. Vous êtes certain qu'elle n'est pas malade ?

Ginny jeta un œil à son propre chaudron, où un épais liquide orange bouillonnait allègrement.

Avec un rire gras, Slughorn traversa l'allée centrale pour se rendre à la table de Luna et Ginny. Il se pencha au-dessus de leur décoction et siffla admirativement.

— Ça m'a l'air très bien commencé, jeunes filles. Très très intéressant.

Il leva ses yeux globuleux vers Ginny.

— Miss Weasley, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon invitation.

Ginny avait effectivement reçu une invitation pour un des fameux soupers du Club de Slug le samedi soir suivant. C'était une chose que le professeur avait refusé de changer mais, pliant à la pression exercée par les Carrow, il devait maintenant inviter les membres hauts placés de la société. Plus qu'un évènement social, Ginny jugeait ces soupers dangereux.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, Professeur, je –  
— N'importe quoi, Miss Weasley, vous avez réussi à éviter ma soirée de rentrée, je n'accepterai pas un deuxième refus, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton gai. Dix-neuf heures, dans mes appartements.  
— Je –  
— Professeur Slughorn ?

Le professeur de potions adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny et s'en fut à l'aide d'O'Keefe, qui avait l'air décidément inquiet par sa potion de la mauvaise couleur. La Gryffondor soupira.

— On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais apprendre des choses intéressantes.

Ginny se tourna vers son amie, qui avait continué à touiller calmement leur potion pendant sa discussion avec le professeur.

— Tu crois ?  
— Derrière chaque défi se cache une occasion en or. C'est Rowena Serdaigle qui a dit ça.

Ginny arqua un sourcil. Elle doutait fortement que la citation soit de Serdaigle, mais après tout, Luna n'avait peut-être pas tort. Elle serait en présence de plusieurs acteurs importants du fonctionnement actuel de l'école, il y aurait sûrement moyen de tourner la soirée à son avantage. Si elle n'arrivait à rien apprendre, peut-être réussirait-elle à glisser un laxatif dans la soupe des Carrow. Une semaine sans cours de Forces du Mal, c'était une bonne perspective.

Elle en parlerait à Tom à son retour dans son dortoir, il aurait peut-être des idées.

À cette pensée, elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle envoya son pot d'encre par terre, où il éclata et tapissa le bas de ses pantalons de noir. Toute la classe se tourna vers elle comme un seul homme et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Ginny, ça va ?  
— Je suis maladroite, c'est tout, marmonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à Tom ? se demanda-t-elle une fois hors de la vue de ses collègues. Tout raconter à Tom, ça avait été son réflexe cinq ans auparavant, quand elle avait onze ans. Mais maintenant, retombait-elle déjà dans le même cercle vicieux ? Ils s'étaient à peine échangé dix mots, l'autre nuit ! À moins que les évènements de sa première année aient eu plus de conséquences qu'elle ne l'imaginait et qu'elle ne sortirait jamais complètement de l'emprise de Jedusor…

Elle frissonna à cette idée. Mais comme disait Luna, derrière chaque défi se cache une occasion en or. Elle parlerait à Tom, alors, si elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait sur ses termes.

* * *

_Bonsoir, Tom. Comment vas-tu ?_

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, le journal ouvert sur ses genoux et une bouteille d'eau à portée de main, Ginny s'était préparée à une longue soirée en compagnie de son « ami » invisible. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui demander, avait même songé à en parler à Neville et Luna à l'heure du dîner, mais n'avait finalement rien dit. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'expliquer, elle sentait que Tom devrait rester à elle, que la communication devrait se faire entre eux deux seulement. Elle n'arriverait pas à expliquer aux autres pourquoi elle avait envie de lui parler, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle en avait envie, ça, il n'y avait pas de doute.

_Je vais très bien, merci Ginny, et toi ?_

_Longue journée de cours, rien de spécial._

_Harry t'a parlé aujourd'hui ?_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ginny. Il y avait cinq ans, Tom lui posait cette question au début de chacune de leurs conversations, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen de la faire parler, l'accès le plus direct à son âme de petite fille. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait espéré que Tom mette lui-même le sujet sur le tapis, ouvrant la voie pour une de ses propres questions.

_Harry n'est pas à Poudlard en ce moment._

_Pourtant, il n'a qu'un an de plus que toi. Il devrait être en septième année._

_En effet, mais il n'est pas revenu au début de l'année._

_Pourquoi ?_

Ginny prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la formulation de sa réponse. Elle ne devait pas en dire trop.

_Quelqu'un menace et terrorise le monde sorcier. Il doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_C'est moi ? Enfin, mon moi futur ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle arrogance.

_Oui._

Après qu'un moment se soit écoulé sans réponse de Tom – sans doute était-il en train de s'autocongratuler – Ginny écrit une nouvelle ligne.

_Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il est en train de chercher, par hasard ?_

_Non._

Mais cette fois, la réponse était venue trop rapidement pour être tout à fait honnête. Ginny approcha sa plume de la page pour tenter d'obtenir l'information d'un autre angle, mais des mots se formèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse écrire quoi que ce soit.

_La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as dit que je ne pourrais pas te manipuler à nouveau. Certes – de toute manière, je me souviens bien que ton Harry chéri a tué mon Basilic. Mais ne crois pas que tu peux me soustraire des informations. Je ne suis pas stupide, Ginevra Weasley. Je sais que tu ne me parles pas parce que je suis un bon ami. Garde tes amis près de ton cœur, et tes ennemis encore plus, comme on dit._

Ginny jura à voix haute. Sa mission de recherche d'informations était morte dans l'œuf. Une chance qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres chefs de l'AD, ils lui en auraient voulu d'avoir été démasquée si facilement, d'avoir échoué sans avoir obtenu même le plus minuscule des indices qui les aiderait.

Quoique…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : elle était certaine que Tom savait quelque chose sur ce que Voldemort allait faire. Il garderait précieusement cette information, bien sûr, mais rien n'empêchait Ginny de continuer à essayer de lui soutirer. Le garçon à qui elle parlait n'était pas encore Voldemort, après tout. Il avait forcément un point faible. Elle allait le trouver.

_J'ai compris._

_Changeons de sujet, alors. Qui est directeur de Poudlard ?_

_Severus Rogue, mais seulement parce qu'il a tué Albus Dumbledore._

_Je ne connais pas ce Rogue, mais je ne peux que le féliciter d'avoir débarrassé le monde de ce vieux fatiguant._

_Dumbledore était un sorcier admirable, et Rogue n'est rien de plus qu'un traître ! Un de tes chiens de poche._

_Je choisis bien mes amis dans le futur, il faut croire._

Ginny était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne vit pas immédiatement la signification de cet échange : Tom ne savait pas que Dumbledore avait été directeur, ne connaissait pas Rogue. Il n'avait donc pas toutes les connaissances qu'avait Voldemort aujourd'hui. Il ne devait même pas savoir la signification qu'avait Harry sur sa vie.

Cette réalisation ne la frapperait que le lendemain matin, quand elle profiterait d'un long et ennuyeux cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour repenser à cette discussion.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, mais comme chacun se méfiait de l'autre, leur conversation ne menait à rien.

_Je te crois maintenant quand tu dis que tu as vieilli._

La phrase de Tom, apparue après un moment de silence, fit rire franchement Ginny.

_Pourquoi, avant tu ne me croyais pas ?_

_Vieilli en âge, oui, par tes phrases je vois que tu n'es plus la petite fille idiote que tu étais avant. Mais je ne savais pas si tu avais mûri mentalement aussi._

_Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment._

_Tu devrais. Profites-en, mes compliments sont rares._

Ginny rigola en levant les yeux au ciel.

_J'ai des devoirs à faire. Je te laisse._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita quelque peu avant d'écrire la suite de sa pensée, mais remit sa plume contre le papier.

_À demain ?_

_À demain. Fais de beaux rêves avec Harry._

Une autre de ses phrases habituelles, mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Ginny. Harry n'était pas là, et la présence de Tom ne servait qu'à lui remémorer cette absence.

Elle finit par secouer la tête et glisser le journal sous son matelas, ce qui devenait sa place habituelle – ce qui avait été sa place habituelle pendant des mois, cinq ans auparavant. Elle se rendit ensuite à sa chaise, sa plume toujours dans la main, et retrouva l'invitation du Club de Slug, enfouie sous deux chandails sales et une jupe sur laquelle elle avait laissé tomber du jus de citrouille à midi. Elle la relut rapidement, confirmant les informations que Slughorn lui avait données le matin même, et gribouilla rapidement au dos qu'elle serait présente. Elle sortit de son dortoir et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer sa réponse.

Regardant le hibou disparaître par la fenêtre – il n'avait pas un long chemin à parcourir – elle se dit que les dés étaient jetés, elle n'avait plus qu'à en tirer ce qu'elle pouvait.

* * *

Les dés étaient jetés du côté de Tom aussi. Une fois le barrage rompu, la première conversation tenue, Ginny trouva qu'il était de plus en plus facile de retomber dans les vieilles habitudes, de papoter avec lui entre son dernier cours de la journée et le repas du soir, où avant de s'endormir. Lui se servait de ces discussions pour se rattraper sur le monde de 1997, le monde qu'il finirait par contrôler ; elle n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif de lui tirer les vers du nez.

_Qui est ministre de la magie en ce moment ?_

_Pius Thicknesse, un de tes abrutis personnels. Avant c'était Rufus Scrimgeour, mais tu l'as fait tuer._

_Et avant ?_

_Cornelius Fudge, qui s'est fait renvoyer parce qu'il n'a pas cru Harry quand celui-ci a annoncé ton retour._

_Et avant ?_

_Millicent Bagnold._

_Une femme ?!_

_Oui. Tu as un problème avec les femmes de pouvoir, Tommychou ?_

_Si tu m'appelles Tommychou à nouveau, tu vas le voir de près, mon problème._

* * *

_Quand tu ne me parles pas, que fais-tu ?_

_Pour moi, le temps n'a pas vraiment de signification. S'il s'écoule deux heures, deux semaines ou deux ans entre deux discussions, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne déduis le temps qui passe que par les indications que tu me donnes._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Si tu me dis bonjour, je sais qu'il s'est passé un moment depuis la dernière discussion. Même si je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je sais qu'il s'est écoulé pour toi._

_Comment tu fais pour voir ce que je te dis ?_

_Pourquoi toutes ces questions, tout d'un coup ?_

_Je suis curieuse._

_Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Tes mots entrent juste dans mon esprit, et je suis conscient de ce que tu me dis. Mais je ne les vois pas, non._

_C'est étrange._

_Je suis un être étrange._

_Ça va, les chevilles ?_

* * *

_Comment tu as fait pour mettre un morceau de ton âme dans le journal ?_

_Demande autre chose._

* * *

_As-tu déjà eu une petite amie ?_

_Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je n'avais même pas le temps d'avoir des amies, petites ou pas. Je considérais toute relation comme une entrave au pouvoir._

_C'est triste comme vie._

_Et toi, tu as eu des petits amis ?_

_Michael en 3e année, Dean à partir de ma 4e, Harry l'an dernier._

_Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais aussi puissante que moi._

_Tant mieux._

* * *

_Où est Harry ?_

_Demande autre chose._

* * *

_Quand on fait une potion d'invisibilité, il faut tourner trois fois ou quatre fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ?_

_Je te sers d'aide aux devoirs maintenant ?_

_On est dans la même année, non ? En plus je me disais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps à l'idée de me démontrer ton intelligence supérieure._

_Tu me poses un sacré dilemme. Si je te réponds, je démontre effectivement que je suis d'une intelligence supérieure à la tienne – ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde. Mais tu m'auras manipulé._

_J'attends ta décision avec impatience._

_… Trois._

_Merci !_

Ginny ferma le journal et gribouilla une note sur son devoir de Potions. Elle regarda sa montre et jura dans sa barbe en voyant l'heure. Se dépêchant, elle cacha Tom à l'endroit habituel et enfila un pull noir dont le capuchon cachait ses cheveux roux. Elle descendit alors vers la salle commune presque déserte, où Neville et Seamus l'attendaient près du portrait de la Grosse Dame, habillés tout en noir eux aussi et des pots de peinture à la main.

— Prête ? chuchota Seamus en la voyant arriver.

Elle remonta sa capuche.

— Prête.

Le trio sortit de la salle commune en silence. La Grosse Dame grommela de se faire réveiller à cette heure si tardive, comme à son habitude. Cependant, les élèves de Gryffondor étaient certains qu'elle serait toujours à son poste quand ils reviendraient, qu'elle n'irait pas se promener dans un portrait voisin comme elle l'avait parfois fait les années précédentes. Elle n'aimait toujours pas perdre ses heures de sommeil, mais elle ne mettrait pas ses élèves en danger. C'était sa petite façon de protester contre le régime en place.

Seamus, Neville et Ginny n'allèrent pas loin, seulement à quelques couloirs, vers la salle de Métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent devant un long pan de mur obscur, ininterrompu par des lanternes, et posèrent les pots de peinture par terre.

Ginny recevait cette peinture directement de ses frères, Fred et George. Ils l'avaient confectionnée pour vendre dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, des petits pots de teinture permanente. Avec une petite modification dans la confection, cela faisait de la peinture que Rusard mettrait des semaines à réussir à effacer des murs.

Seamus et Ginny ouvrirent les pots pendant que Neville sortait les pinceaux de son sac. Cette peinture-ci était rouge, elle serait donc bien visible quand viendrait la lumière du jour. Ginny sourit. Parfait.

Chacun des trois prit un pinceau et ils se mirent à l'œuvre, rapidement et silencieusement, peignant des lettres d'un mètre de hauteur qu'il serait impossible de rater le lendemain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils taguaient les murs ainsi, toujours dans des endroits différents du château, laissant s'écouler des jours ou des semaines entre deux expéditions, si bien que personne ne savait où et quand ils allaient frapper, donc ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème.

Au beau milieu d'un D, Ginny fut frappée par un souvenir violent. Une vision d'une autre fois où elle avait écrit sur un mur. Sauf que cette fois-là, elle avait été seule, et petite, et il y avait eu un chat pétrifié à ses pieds. Ça n'avait pas été de la peinture rouge mais du sang, de coqs qu'elle avait elle-même tués à mains nues.

Cette fois-là, elle n'avait plus répondu à ses propres désirs…

Elle leva la tête et soudain elle était dans le couloir des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, celles de Mimi, et le message qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux était celui qui annonçait l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.

Elle recula d'un pas et ferma les yeux. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras.

— Ginny, ça va ? murmura Seamus, inquiet.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. La vision avait disparu, tout était revenu à la normale, et son D n'était pas terminé.

— Ouais, juste fatiguée, répondit-elle à Seamus en souriant.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe mais chacun se remit à son travail.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils lancèrent le sortilège que leur avaient donné les jumeaux pour nettoyer leurs pinceaux, les remirent dans le sac de Neville, et reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre.

Les lettres étaient flageolantes, les lignes droites ne l'étaient pas vraiment, et la peinture rouge avait dégouliné à plusieurs endroits sous chacune des lettres, donnant une allure brouillonne à toute l'entreprise. Le message restait néanmoins clair :

L'armée de Dumbledore recrute toujours.

En soi, le message ne servait à rien de concret. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils laissaient une carte de visite, les gens qui verraient le message ne pourraient pas simplement se joindre à l'AD comme on rejoint un club de Bavboules. Mais ces quelques mots simples laissaient savoir que la résistance à Poudlard n'était pas morte, que tout le monde ne s'aplatissait pas devant le nouveau régime. Et ce message s'appliquait autant aux élèves qu'à Rogue et aux Carrow.

— C'est bon, dit finalement Neville d'une voix basse. On y va.

Le trio récolta son matériel et, quelques minutes plus tard, réveillait à nouveau la Grosse Dame, qui rouspéta encore une fois.

— Des fois je songe à demander qu'on me remplace, grommela-t-elle en les laissant entrer. Les gardiens des autres maisons ne doivent pas bouger aussi souvent que moi. C'est à croire que les élèves de Gryffondor ne dorment jamais…

Elle se ferma, coupant court à sa tirade et laissant les trois amis dans la salle commune réchauffée par le feu qui ronflait toujours dans la cheminée. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement pour une autre mission graffiti bien réussie, et montèrent se coucher.


	5. Soirées improductives

Samedi en milieu d'après-midi, Ginny et Luna, qui avait été invitée chez les Gryffondor malgré les grommellements de la Grosse Dame, étaient assises sur les lits du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Neville faisait les cent pas face à elles alors qu'ils étudiaient son plan d'attaque pour la soirée.

— Tu sais qui va être là ? demandait Neville.  
— Je ne sais pas qui a confirmé, non, répondit Ginny. Du groupe de l'an dernier il ne reste que Zabini, Cormac et moi à Poudlard. Melinda est née-Moldue, et les jumelles Carrow ont fini leur septième année.  
— J'ai entendu Cormac dire quelque chose sur Malefoy, quand il est revenu du premier dîner.

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Je soupçonne que la Brigade Inquisitoriale a été invitée. Peut-être même que les Carrow vont s'incruster.  
— Les Gryffondor vont être en nette infériorité, observa Luna.

Ginny eut un sourire dénué d'humour. Son amie avait raison, seul Cormac ne proviendrait pas de Serpentard, et le joueur de Quidditch ne lui serait probablement d'aucune aide. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

— Essaie de voir si tu peux leur soutirer des informations sur l'endroit où ils enferment les élèves qui servent de cobayes pendant les cours de Carrow. Terry et Ernie ont cherché partout, mais sans succès. C'est vraiment frustrant.  
— Et demande à Slughorn s'il compte nous apprendre à préparer une potion somnifère bientôt.

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent vers Luna, qui haussa les épaules devant leurs regards perplexes.

— Eh bien quoi ? C'est au programme de sixième année, et je me dis que plus tôt on l'apprend, plus tôt ça peut être utile.  
— Ah tiens, d'ailleurs...

Neville disparut derrière ses rideaux et les filles l'entendirent farfouiller quelques instants dans son sac. Il ressortit avec ce qui semblait être un petit pamplemousse séché dans une main, qu'il tendit à Ginny.

— Tu parlais d'un laxatif. Je sais que c'était une blague, mais cette plante est légèrement toxique, si tu arrives à en glisser un peu de poudre dans leur verre pendant le repas, ils seront malades pendant quelques jours.

Il sourit devant l'air amusé de la rousse.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais d'accessible.

Ginny glissa la plante dans sa poche et regarda sa montre. Il était déjà près de dix-huit heures trente.

— Je vais devoir y aller, et vous devriez aller manger, on pourrait se demander où vous êtes, dit-elle en se levant. Un dernier conseil pour la route ?  
— Ne les laisse pas te faire du mal.  
— Oui, merci, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle retourna rapidement dans son propre dortoir et enfila la robe qu'elle avait sortie pour l'occasion, une courte robe rouge que Fleur lui avait donnée avant son mariage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir avant de sortir. Avec sa robe, ses cheveux roux et ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, elle avait l'air on ne peut plus Gryffondor. Elle sourit. Tant mieux. Elle mettrait un peu d'action dans le nid de serpents dans lequel elle se rendait.

* * *

Quelques elfes de maison faisaient le tour de la table, servant les bols de mousse au chocolat qui leur servirait de dessert. Ginny commençait à avoir mal au dos tellement elle était tendue depuis le début de la soirée.

À sa droite, Cormac McLaggen, qui l'année précédente ne cessait de parler – le plus souvent de lui-même – durant des soirées entières avait ce soir à peine dit trois mots, et toujours en réponse à des questions du professeur.

À sa gauche, Blaise Zabini, aussi fermé et hautain que d'habitude, avait lui aussi à peine dit trois mots. Mais contrairement au Gryffondor, lui se sentait parfaitement confortable, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ginny avait même vu un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée.

Et face à elle, les Serpentard, Malefoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe et Bulstrode. Slughorn avait l'air irrité de devoir leur souhaiter la bienvenue à sa table – du moins, à en juger par sa grimace douloureuse quand Bulstrode avait commencé à dévorer son bœuf bourguignon sans la moindre attention pour l'étiquette d'une soirée en société. Ginny en aurait ri, si Crabbe et Goyle ne lui avaient pas envoyé de regard meurtrier à ce moment-là.

D'ailleurs, Slughorn lui-même, si jovial d'habitude, avait ce soir l'air éteint, comme si être l'hôte de cette soirée lui avait sapé toute son énergie. Ginny avait presque pitié de lui. Elle avait toujours abhorré ces soirées, même l'an dernier, mais elle devait avouer que celle-ci était particulièrement douloureuse. Elle avait commencé par un échange de mots plus ou moins polis entre Malefoy et elle, quand elle avait osé remercier un elfe de maison de lui avoir ouvert la porte à son arrivée dans les appartements du professeur. Depuis, se répétant que ça n'aiderait pas son cas ni celui de l'AD si Malefoy trouvait un prétexte pour la punir, elle ne disait plus rien aux elfes quand ils la servaient, s'excusant mentalement envers Hermione et imaginant le jour où elle pourrait finalement emplafonner cette vile petite fouine.

Au moins, les Carrow n'étaient pas venus. Maigre consolation.

Pendant que Slughorn parlait à tous les occupants de la table du programme des ASPIC, qu'ils passeraient tous à la fin de l'année sauf elle, Ginny laissa son regard vagabonder sur les photographies au mur que Slughorn prenait chaque année avec les membres de son club. Elle reconnaissait Gwenog Jones, son idole, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Et là, plus tard, c'était Lily, la mère d'Harry. Son regard s'attarda un long moment sur la dernière photo, la plus récente, où Harry lui-même la regardait dans la photo, entre un Cormac souriant et un Zabini morose.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers la conversation actuelle quand elle vit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Au bout d'une rangée, il y avait un clou, mais aucun cadre n'y était accroché, Elle effectua un rapide calcul et déduit que la photo manquante datait des années 40. 1944, ou peut-être 1943. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était à cette époque que Tom avait fait ses études. Se pouvait-il que Tom ait été dans le Club de Slug à cette époque ?

— Vous avez toujours Weasley.

Ginny fut tirée de sa rêverie en entendant la voix traînante de Malefoy mentionner son nom. Elle soupira et fixa son attention sur le Serpentard.

— Pardon ?  
— Je commentais le fait que la moitié de mon club avait disparu, expliqua Slughorn. Flora et Hestia ont fini leurs études, Melinda n'est pas revenue, et Harry et Hermione, eh bien…  
— Ils ont laissé tomber tout le monde derrière eux.  
— La ferme, Malefoy ! s'énerva Ginny. Ils ne nous ont pas laissés tomber ! Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire des choses comme ça. Tu n'es rien qu'un sale traître, tu ne mérites pas ta place dans ce club, tu n'aurais jamais dû être invité. Les vermines comme toi devraient rester chez elles au lieu de polluer leur entourage.  
— Espèce de petite…

Ginny se leva brusquement et posa sa serviette sur la table, à côté de sa mousse au chocolat à peine entamée.

— Merci pour le repas, Professeur Slughorn, il était excellent. Vous m'excuserez mais je crois qu'il est temps que je vous quitte.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Slughorn, déçus de Cormac – le pauvre restait seul, encore une fois – et furieux des Serpentard, Ginny quitta les appartements du professeur à grands pas. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Si un des abrutis de serpents essayait de la suivre, il recevrait une armée de chauve-furies dans le visage plus vite qu'ils ne pourraient dire Voldemort.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor pour reprendre son souffle et regarda sa montre. Les autres membres de l'AD étaient sans doute toujours en pleine réunion en ce moment. Il n'était pas encore très tard, elle pourrait monter les rejoindre, mais elle préféra monter vers la salle commune. De toute manière, dans son état, elle ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien. Neville lui raconterait en revenant.

De plus, elle avait une question à poser à un certain journal…

* * *

_As-tu été dans le Club de Slug ?_

Elle entama la discussion avec cette question. La réponse mit un moment à arriver. Peut-être Tom dormait-il. Un morceau d'âme dans un journal pouvait-il dormir ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande.

_Pendant mes sixième et septième année, oui. Pourquoi ?_

_Slughorn a enlevé les photos de ces années-là._

_Ça ne m'étonne pas, si ce que tu dis est vrai et que je suis le grand méchant de ton époque. Il a toujours été couard, Slughorn. Jamais voulu s'impliquer dans les histoires d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se faire mousser dans la société grâce à ses étudiants. Cela dit, ça le rendait d'autant plus facile à manipuler._

Ginny ne répondit pas, songeant déjà à comment elle pourrait soutirer de l'information sur Tom à Slughorn. Après son comportement lors de la soirée, elle ne serait sans doute pas réinvitée à un dîner du Club de Slug de sitôt. Elle regrettait d'être partie, ce soir-là. Elle aurait peut-être pu récolter quelques pépites au-dessus du digestif.

Une nouvelle ligne d'écriture commença à se former.

_Comment tu as vu que les photos avaient disparu ? Ne me dis pas que Slughorn est toujours professeur à Poudlard ! Il doit avoir cent cinquante ans !_

Ginny sourit en répondant.

_Il est revenu l'an dernier. Je doute qu'il ait cent cinquante ans. Il a toujours assez d'énergie pour tenir son petit club, en tout cas !_

_Il fait encore son club ? Et tu es dedans ?!_

_Ça t'étonne ?_

_Tu as fait quoi pour y entrer ?_

_Slughorn a été impressionné par le sortilège Chauve-Furie que j'ai envoyé à un Serpentard._

_Aussi offusqué que je sois par ton attaque envers un membre de ma maison, je trouve ta façon d'impressionner les professeurs très admirable._

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie malgré elle d'avoir su amuser Tom.

_Eh bien comme ça tu seras au courant de la puissance de mes sortilèges Chauve-Furie si on se revoit._

Son cœur s'était accéléré un peu à l'idée de revoir Tom – de peur ou d'intérêt, elle n'aurait pu le dire, un peu des deux sûrement – mais quelques coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte fermée de son dortoir.

— Ginny, tu es là ? appela une voix féminine.

Ginny ferma le journal à toute vitesse et l'enfouit sous son oreiller. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Romilda Vane se tenait devant elle.

— Oui ?  
— On vient de rentrer. Neville m'a demandé de te dire qu'il aimerait te parler dans sa chambre.

Ginny remercia la cinquième année et, après un rapide coup d'œil vers son lit pour s'assurer que le journal était bien caché, ferma la porte derrière elle et se rendit à la chambre des garçons à l'étage supérieur. En montant les escaliers, elle sentit sur son dos le regard de Romilda. D'accord, peut-être que les longs moments qu'elle passait avec Neville – surtout quand ces moments se déroulaient au milieu de la nuit – ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Neville et Seamus étaient affalés chacun sur leur lit. En plus de son œil au beurre noir presque disparu, Neville arborait maintenant une coupure de plusieurs centimètres au front. Ginny eut une exclamation de surprise en s'approchant de lui.

— Neville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

De multiples scénarios horribles lui défilaient dans l'esprit. Les Carrow avaient attrapé Neville alors qu'il revenait de la réunion, ou bien une des tensions au sein même de l'AD avait fini par éclater et il y avait eu une mêlée. Si seulement elle avait réussi à éviter ce stupide dîner, ou même si elle s'était rendue à la Salle sur Demande plutôt que d'être montée parler à Tom, elle aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça. Stupide, elle était stupide…

Seamus éclata de rire. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air surpris, puis vit que Neville aussi souriait. Elle plissa les yeux.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, maintenant méfiante.  
— On continuait les sortilèges offensifs informulés, expliqua Neville alors que son ami se tordait de rire de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Nigel s'est un peu… emporté.  
— Tu aurais dû le voir, Gin, hoqueta Seamus, des larmes de rire dans les yeux. « J'ai réussi ? J'ai réussi ? » Et Neville avait été projeté à l'autre bout du tapis, à moitié sonné. C'était excellent !  
— Moui, enfin, excellent, n'exagérons rien, marmonna Neville sans pour autant perdre son sourire. La semaine prochaine c'est toi qui t'entraîneras avec Nigel, on verra bien.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

— Et toi, ta soirée ? Aussi productive que la mienne ?

Ginny s'assit sur le lit qui avait appartenu à son frère et attendit que Seamus se calme avant de répondre.

— À peu près autant, à vrai dire. Les Carrow n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait que tous les Serpentard de septième année, Cormac et moi.

Seamus grimaça, compatissant.

— Vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
— Rien de bien significatif. Dès que la conversation s'approchait d'un tournant politique, Slughorn changeait le sujet, ou servait à boire, ou quelque chose. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, entre Cormac et lui, je me demande lequel des deux était le moins confortable.  
— Et même de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, tu n'as rien réussi à tirer ?  
— Malefoy a commencé à dire des choses sur Harry, alors je suis partie. Désolée.

Neville haussa les épaules.

— C'est pas un drame. On n'a rien perdu.

Ginny eut un petit tiraillement de culpabilité quand elle songea à ce qu'elle avait appris concernant sa propre petite mission, celle sur Tom. Pour elle en tout cas, la soirée n'avait pas été une totale perte de temps. Elle songea une fois de plus à parler à Neville du journal – après tout, si elle découvrait ce qu'elle voulait que Tom lui dise, l'information serait sur Harry, donc les concernait tous, pas seulement elle. Mais à nouveau, quelque chose l'empêcha d'en parler. La honte d'être retombée dans le piège du journal – Neville et les autres septième année devaient bien se souvenir des évènements de leur deuxième année, de ce que le journal lui avait fait faire. Ils ne comprendraient donc pas pourquoi elle voulait risquer de se replonger dans cette horreur. Peut-être qu'ils voudraient le détruire. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée même de ne plus pouvoir parler à Tom faisait du mal à Ginny.

Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement envie de garder cette « relation » secrète. Celle avec Harry ne l'avait certainement pas été, et cette année, à la tête de la résistance à Poudlard, elle avait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un observait le moindre de ses gestes. Tom était redevenu son jardin secret et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Seamus bâilla.

—Ouais, tu n'as pas tort, acquiesça Neville comme si l'Irlandais avait dit quelque chose. Il se fait tard, on devrait tous aller dormir.

Ginny prit donc congé des deux garçons, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et redescendit vers son dortoir, où elle fut rassurée de trouver le journal sous son oreiller, où elle l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Se souvenant de l'arrêt prématuré de leur discussion, elle l'ouvrit, espérant y voir une réponse de Tom qui n'aurait pas encore disparu, mais ne vit qu'une feuille blanche. Elle eut un instant l'envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais la petite voix de la raison se fit entendre. Neville avait raison, il était tard, elle ferait mieux de se coucher. Elle plaça le journal sous son matelas, endroit pas mal plus sécuritaire que sous son oreiller, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour effectuer ses ablutions nocturnes.


	6. Mimi Geignarde

En sortant de son cours, un après-midi, Ginny avait une envie trop pressante pour aller ailleurs que dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle devrait simplement éviter Mimi, rien de dramatique. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs bien calmée depuis un moment. Les menaces d'Amycus Carrow de la jeter dehors devaient y être pour quelque chose. Ou c'était peut-être simplement que maintenant, Peeves avait d'autres chats à fouetter et ne venait plus l'embêter tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas causé d'inondations depuis le mois de septembre, et on ne l'entendait plus crier, gémir et pleurer quand on passait dans le corridor.

Ginny entra donc dans les sanitaires et se glissa dans la première cabine, la seule dont la toilette fonctionnait toujours, avec l'intention de ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais quand elle en sortit, Mimi, qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant, se tenait devant elle, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Ginny déglutit, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle évitait normalement ces toilettes comme la peste. Elle y avait passé beaucoup trop de temps, cinq ans auparavant, pour avoir envie d'y revenir.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, dit la fantôme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
— Oui, euh... salut Mimi, ça va bien ?  
— Oh, comme toujours, je suis malheureuse mais personne ne s'en occupe. Bien sûr, de nos jours, tout le monde est malheureux.

Elle avait souri en disant cette dernière phrase, comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin de la compagnie dans le malheur. Ginny cherchait un moyen de mettre un terme à l'échange et à s'éclipser quand Mimi ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

— Tu sais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, je croyais que tu allais mourir. Tu aurais été la bienvenue ici, tu sais. Comme Harry.

Elle soupira et un soupir rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

— C'est gentil, Mimi, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-elle fermement.  
— D'accord, je vois. Mais tu reviendras. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de visite, ces temps-ci.

La jeune fille fantomatique avait l'air si malheureuse que Ginny ne put faire autrement que lui dire que oui, bien sûr, elle viendrait la voir de temps en temps, quand elle aurait un moment. Évidemment, elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention, mais ça n'aurait pas été gentil de lui refuser l'espoir d'un peu de compagnie.

* * *

De retour dans son dortoir, Ginny ferma tout de suite la porte derrière elle, s'empara du journal et l'ouvrit à la page toujours vierge du 1er janvier.

_Mimi croyait que tu allais me tuer, tu sais._

_Elle n'avait pas tort. Je t'aurais tuée, si cet abruti de Potter ne m'avait pas arrêté._

Ginny s'arrêta un moment, choquée, puis se rendit compte que Tom était simplement brutalement honnête avec elle. Il avait effectivement essayé de la tuer, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour l'oublier.

_Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ?_

_Ce n'était pas voulu, je l'ai rencontrée par hasard. Elle est tellement déprimante… Je me demande si elle était comme ça quand elle était vivante aussi._

_Oh oui, même quand elle était vivante._

_Tu l'as connue ?!_

_Bien sûr, elle a été tuée pendant que j'étais étudiant à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Elle était amoureuse de moi, aussi, elle me suivait partout. C'était irritant._

Ginny rigola doucement à l'idée d'une Mimi amoureuse. De Tom surtout. Elle aurait adoré voir ça.

_Attends, je peux te montrer._

— Me montrer ? demanda Ginny tout haut, surprise. Mais comment – OH !

Les pages du journal s'étaient mises à tourner rapidement, comme sous la poussée d'un vent inexistant. Elle voyait passer sous ses yeux ébahis les mois de janvier, février, mars. Arrivé au mois d'avril, le mouvement ralentit et finalement apparut sous les yeux la page du 4 avril, où un petit rectangle noir était apparu sous la date. Elle voyait des petites formes s'y déplacer, comme sur une photographie sorcière. Elle approcha le journal de ses yeux, histoire de mieux voir, et se sentit basculer vers l'avant. Elle faillit crier, mais se mordit la lèvre à la dernière seconde, ne voulant alerter personne. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, si elle se retrouvait en danger, elle saurait se défendre.

Son dortoir disparut, et l'espace d'un instant elle fut entourée d'un tourbillon de lumière et de couleurs. Elle eut à peine le temps de le remarquer qu'elle atterrit brutalement, le choc de ses pieds contre le sol dallé lui tirant un « ouf ! » de surprise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut un corridor de Poudlard. Mais les couleurs semblaient trop pâles, comme si elle était tombée dans une image délavée. Par précaution, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la tenant devant elle dans son poing serré, et commença à marcher vers le bout du couloir, où elle entendait des voix.

Elle contourna le coin – elle aurait juré se trouver dans le corridor de la salle de classe de Flitwick, mais les portraits accrochés au mur étaient différents, et il lui semblait qu'il y avait une armure à côté de la porte – et vit, à quelques mètres devant elle, un petit groupe de garçons – de jeunes hommes, plutôt, ils devaient avoir seize ou dix-sept ans.

Ginny brandit sa baguette devant elle en position défensive, mais aucun des garçons ne réagit, ni même ne se tourna vers elle. C'était comme si elle était invisible. Un des garçons lui faisait face, mais ne donna aucune indication qu'il l'avait vue. Ginny baissa les yeux, mais son corps n'avait pas disparu. Elle toucha le mur et constata qu'il était bien réel, et elle bien solide. Se disant qu'elle devait vivre une expérience semblable à celle d'entrer dans une Pensine – elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience mais Bill, qui avait essayé une fois, lui avait raconté – elle releva les yeux vers le groupe.

Ils étaient quatre, et tous portaient l'uniforme de Serpentard. Mais quelque chose clochait, se disait Ginny. Les manches de son uniforme à elle étaient plus évasées, et le logo de la maison était plus petit, placé plus haut sur la poitrine…

Elle s'approcha, grimaçant quand sa semelle claqua contre le sol même si elle savait que les Serpentard ne devaient pas pouvoir l'entendre. Elle fit quelques pas et put comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

— Alors, Malefoy, prêt pour ce soir ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Malefoy ? Pourtant, celui-ci n'était pas Drago. Il avait les cheveux blonds, mais beaucoup plus longs. Il y avait bien une ressemblance, mais… Elle scruta le visage du blond. Non, ce n'était pas Lucius non plus. Où donc était-elle tombée ?

— C'est à toi de me le dire, Avery. Tu as bien tout préparé ?  
— Comme toujours, pour qui tu me prends ?  
— Savez-vous où se trouve Lestrange ?

Ginny cessa son observation du dénommé Avery à l'entente de la voix douce qui venait d'intervenir. Malefoy avait répondu, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait posé la question. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé, si bien peignés que pas un poil ne dépassait, une coiffure qui aurait impressionné même Gilderoy Lockhart. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que ses cheveux, scintillaient d'une lueur froide. Il écoutait attentivement ce que ses compagnons répondaient à ses questions, mais quand la discussion déviait, la jeune fille pouvait presque voir son attention se détourner.

Il était plus petit que Malefoy et Avery, mais plus grand que le quatrième jeune homme du groupe, celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son sac de cours posé à ses pieds. Ginny voyait sa baguette dans une de ses poches.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le temps ne s'était pas écoulé pour lui, depuis que Ginny l'avait aperçu une fraction de seconde cinq ans auparavant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle avait juste eu le temps de se dire qu'il était beau. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, elle se disait que son jugement avait été erroné. Il n'était pas beau. Il était magnifique.

— Tom, soupira-t-elle.

À ce moment, Tom leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur lui monter dans la gorge. Comment l'avait-il vue ? Les autres Serpentard se tournèrent vers elle et elle se mit à reculer doucement.

— Que veux-tu ? demanda Tom de sa voix douce mais teintée de menace.  
— Je… je…, bégaya Ginny, sa baguette oubliée dans son poing.

Elle entendit un petit hoquet derrière elle et se tourna à temps pour voir une petite fille disparaître derrière le mur. Les compagnons de Tom éclatèrent d'un rire méchant, mais celui-ci ne fit que sourire vaguement avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur.

Ginny s'avança dans le corridor où avait disparu la fillette, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà disparu, laissant les jeunes hommes à leur discussion derrière elle. Elle n'était pas partie loin, seulement à quelques mètres, et s'était appuyée contre le mur. Ginny la reconnut tout de suite, avec ses couettes sans volume et ses épaisses lunettes. Elle était presque identique à ce qu'elle serait, fantôme, juste un peu plus… colorée. Elle allait mourir bientôt, donc, songea Ginny. Quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, tout au plus. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire, certainement : elle était trop identique à son fantôme à ce moment-là, après les vacances d'été, elle aurait changé.

La rousse s'approcha de Mimi, mais comme les Serpentard plus tôt, la fillette ne la vit pas. Elle était toujours tournée vers le corridor où se tenaient Tom et ses amis, une lueur d'admiration et d'envie dans le regard. La Gryffondor sourit en se souvenant de ce que Tom lui avait dit, que Mimi était amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait aucun mal à voir comment c'était possible. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été presque dans le même cas quand elle avait eu l'âge de Mimi ?

— Eh, la p'tite quat'zyeux ! T'as laissé tomber quelque chose !

Ginny et Mimi se tournèrent et virent trois filles qui s'approchaient d'elles, des sourires méchants sur les lèvres. Celle de l'avant, qui avait parlé, avait deux tresses rousses qui tenaient tant bien que mal ses cheveux crépus. Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur avait l'air mesquin, et ses yeux verts étaient plissés dans une expression menaçante. Les attaches de son uniforme étaient tendues, retenant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient la largeur de la jeune fille. Ginny voyait à son uniforme qu'elle appartenait à la maison Serdaigle, comme Mimi, mais à ce moment précis, la fille lui faisait penser à Millicent Bulstrode.

— O-Olive, bégaya Mimi.  
— T'as laissé tomber quelque chose, répéta la rousse qui dépassait Mimi d'une tête. Là-bas, regarde.

Mimi tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait Olive du doigt, mais Ginny ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Elle vit donc l'amie de la méchante fille attraper le sac que Mimi tenait d'une main et le retourner, laissant tomber livres, parchemins, plumes, et un pot d'encre qui explosa sur le tout, sur le sol de pierre. Olive et ses amies s'en furent en gambadant et en riant. Ginny pointa sa baguette sur elles, à un poil de leur lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, mais se souvint que ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur Mimi. La fillette était à genoux par terre et ramassait ses livres maculés d'encre. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle faisait tellement pitié.

Derrière Mimi, Tom et ses acolytes apparurent au coin du corridor.

— Tu fais le ménage, minus ? appela Avery.

Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle chercha Tom du regard et soupira quand elle le vit regarder vers Mimi et sourire. Il allait venir l'aider, bien sûr, il allait…

— Venez les gars, il faut qu'on y aille.

Les quatre Serpentard firent volte-face et disparurent à l'autre extrémité du corridor, leurs rires gras se faisant entendre même après qu'ils aient disparu de sa vue.

— Eh ! cria vainement Ginny. Vous pourriez l'aider, non ?

Elle hésita un instant entre suivre les garçons et rester avec Mimi, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision le corridor se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle, de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un tourbillon de couleurs. Elle plongea ensuite dans un trou noir.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur le ventre sur son lit, le journal écrasé sous elle. Elle se redressa, respirant fort, et resta un instant sans bouger pour reprendre son souffle.

Une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de souffler comme une coureuse de marathon asthmatique, elle tira vers elle le journal et l'ouvrit à la page du 4 avril. La petite boîte avait disparu, mais un mot était apparu.

_Alors ?_

Elle songea à ce qu'elle venait de voir. À la beauté de Tom. Et à sa cruauté. Elle avait vu pourquoi Mimi était tombée amoureuse de lui, et pourquoi tant de gens le suivaient. Mais elle avait aussi vu comment il deviendrait Voldemort. La facilité avec laquelle il pouvait opérer le changement entre adolescent attrayant et tueur.

_Alors ?_

Elle ferma le journal avec force et se leva, traversant la chambre vers sa malle, qu'elle ouvrit avec détermination. D'une main, elle se mit à prendre des chandails et à les poser par terre à côté d'elle. Quand le trou fut assez profond, elle y laissa tomber le journal et remit les chandails dessus. Une fois le journal enfoui et la malle refermée, elle se frotta les mains, soulagée.

Voilà. Elle n'y toucherait plus avant un long moment.


	7. Le jardin secret

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, le ciel magique était grisâtre et de la neige tombait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ginny soupira en s'affalant sur le banc en face de Luna, à la table de Serdaigle.

— C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a vu le soleil ? demanda-t-elle en se servant du café.  
— En juin, je crois, répondit Terry, la bouche pleine.  
— C'est n'est pas bon pour les pamplemousses arc-en-ciel, fit remarquer Luna. Is ont besoin de soleil pour pousser.  
— On est en novembre, fit remarquer Anthony Goldstein. Ils doivent avoir fini de pousser.  
— Ah non, les pamplemousses arc-en-ciel sont des fruits hivernaux.

Ginny et les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé. À ce moment-là, les battements d'ailes des hiboux matinaux se firent entendre. Il était déjà près de huit heures, le courrier arrivait plus tard qu'avant. Cette année, toutes les missives étaient examinées à leur arrivée par les Carrow, avant d'être redistribuées aux élèves.

Ginny repéra rapidement la chouette grise de Xenophilius Lovegood, qui vint directement à leur table et déposa un journal devant Luna. Celle-ci remercia l'oiseau en lui donnant une bouchée de sa compote de pommes. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, lisait le grand titre : _La Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus : plus active que jamais !_

— Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda Ginny à Luna.

La blonde hocha la tête, disant juste à son amie de le lui rendre le soir-même. Ginny finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et sortit de la Grande Salle, le journal sous le bras.

Quand elle fut assez loin de la Grande Salle, dans un recoin isolé, elle déplia la Gazette. Elle lut l'article à la une en diagonale, qui racontait que les Rafleurs avaient trouvé au mois d'octobre soixante-seize nés-Moldus en fuite, dont trente-sept étaient aujourd'hui à Azkaban. Ils appelaient ça un succès. Ginny renifla de dédain et tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver le petit cahier publicitaire au centre. Enfin, aux yeux des autres, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un journal promotionnel.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, s'assurant d'être seule dans ce recoin isolé – normalement elle serait remontée dans son dortoir, mais elle avait cours dans dix minutes et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux semaines – puis sortit sa baguette. Elle tapota sur trois points du journal publicitaire, et sous ses yeux, la jeune femme qui en ornait la couverture se transforma en Pius Thicknesse en plein discours, le visage illuminé par plusieurs flashs successifs.

Ginny leva les yeux vers le haut de l'image. Sous le titre du journal – _Le Chicaneur_ – était affichée la date. _Mardi 10 novembre_, trois jours auparavant alors. Le père de Luna leur faisait parvenir son journal ainsi quand il pouvait, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le camouflant dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait appris à Luna la combinaison pour le dévoiler, et la Serdaigle l'avait montré à Ginny, Neville, et quelques autres membres de l'AD. Personne n'avait encore découvert leur astuce pour camoufler le journal interdit.

Elle ne lut pas l'article sur Thicknesse mais parcourut rapidement la liste des décès de la semaine précédente – relativement courte, pour une fois – juste assez pour confirmer qu'aucun nom qu'elle reconnaissait ne s'y trouvait.

Puis, à la troisième page, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un article qui parlait de Harry.

_Hier soir, un sorcier qui préfère garder l'anonymat aurait vu Harry Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Au même moment, une sorcière l'aurait aperçu dans un parc à Oxfordshire. Selon une famille, il serait parti vers la France hier matin. Pendant ce temps, le Ministère soutient mordicus que le Survivant se cache dans la forêt de Dean._

_Autrement dit, soit Harry Potter a récemment développé le don d'ubiquité – don qu'il n'avait pas quand je l'ai rencontré cet été, j'en mettrais ma main au feu –, soit personne ne sait où il est vraiment. Bien que j'aimerais bien que la première option s'avère – ça ferait un excellent sujet d'article, vous ne trouvez pas ? –, je dois dire que la seconde doit plus s'approcher de la vérité._

_Cela dit, n'y voyez pas un motif de découragement. Si nous ne savons pas où est notre héros, ceux qui voudraient le tuer non plus. Je suis convaincu qu'il continue sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit, et je lui envoie toutes les ondes positives que je peux. S'il les cherche, elles sont jaune soleil._

Ginny sourit. Xenophilius Lovegood, comme sa fille, avait toujours le mot pour l'amuser, pour mettre un tournant positif aux nouvelles, même les plus déprimantes. Elle aurait préféré avoir des nouvelles concrètes sur Harry, bien sûr – savoir qu'il était en bonne santé, pour commencer – mais elle se contenterait de ce que le _Chicaneur_ pouvait lui dire.

Quand elle entendit des trombes de pas se diriger vers elle, elle fourra le petit journal dans son sac, entre deux livres de cours, prit la Gazette du Sorcier dans son autre main, et se joignit aux groupes d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs cours.

* * *

— AÏE !

Ginny cria quand Alecto Carrow agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière. La professeure d'étude des Moldus tenait dans son autre main la dernière édition du Chicaneur, qu'elle venait de trouver dans le sac de Ginny en réalisant l'une de ses fouilles surprises habituelles. La Gryffondor maudit sa propre stupidité d'avoir absolument voulu le lire avant son cours et ensuite d'avoir oublié de le camoufler à nouveau.

Carrow se pencha si près que Ginny put sentir son haleine sur sa joue.

— Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, Weasley. Où as-tu trouvé ce journal ?

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny voyait Luna, le visage d'une blancheur cadavérique, penchée sur ses exercices. Le reste de la classe faisait également mine d'être concentré sur son travail : personne ne voulait que Carrow le prenne à la regarder pendant qu'elle interrogeait un élève.

— Je vous l'ai expliqué. Quelqu'un me l'envoie de l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas qui.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Carrow et la foudroya du regard, malgré les larmes occasionnées par la douleur de son scalp.

— Il doit être dans le camp de Harry, s'il est assez intelligent pour passer outre votre surveillance.

Carrow donna un autre coup dans les cheveux de Ginny, lui tirant un nouveau cri de douleur et lui arrachant quelques cheveux. Elle tira alors le bras de la jeune fille et tapota sa baguette dessus. Ginny sentit une douleur coupante la traverser, comme si sa peau se faisait transpercer par un couteau chauffé à blanc.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Elle avait maintenant les mots _Alecto Carrow – Vendredi 16 novembre 1997, 20:00_ inscrits à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras d'un couleur vert fluo.

— Ne soyez pas en retard, dit Carrow d'un air narquois avant de retourner à son bureau, le _Chicaneur_ toujours emprisonné dans son poing.

Elle ne le serait pas. Elle avait été en retard à sa première et unique retenue avec Amycus Carrow, qui avait aussi utilisé cette méthode d'inscription – bien que la sienne soit orange plutôt que verte – et la douleur avait été telle qu'elle aurait accepté avec joie qu'on l'ampute d'un bras.

Non, ce soir, à vingt heures tapantes, elle serait devant le bureau de Carrow.

* * *

À dix-neuf heures trente, après un léger souper, elle monta dans son dortoir, ne voulant pas montrer à ses amis sa nervosité face à la retenue qui arrivait. Elle se doutait qu'elle serait soumise à l'Endoloris et, aussi courageuse qu'elle était, ce sortilège n'était jamais une perspective alléchante, surtout lorsqu'on ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

Elle aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour pouvoir discuter avec Harry, ou Hermione. Même Ron aurait fait l'affaire. Neville, Luna et plusieurs des membres de l'AD avaient tenté de l'encourager pendant le repas, mais personne n'avait les bras aussi réconfortants que ceux de Harry, ni les mots calmants d'Hermione.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa malle fermée.

Non. Elle ne parlerait pas à Tom. Elle se souvenait encore trop clairement de leur dernière rencontre, de ce qui lui était passé par la tête ensuite. Elle avait passé près de deux semaines sans lui parler, elle traverserait cette épreuve sans lui aussi. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire pour la calmer ? Il rirait de son malheur, le trouverait mérité, puisqu'elle l'avait obtenu en se montrant contre lui. Enfin, contre Voldemort.

Elle n'avait rien à lui dire.

Elle fit les cent pas dans son dortoir, sa nervosité grandissant à chaque aller-retour, jusqu'à huit heures moins le quart. Elle accepta d'une oreille distraite les vœux de courage de ses compagnons de maison et partit vers le bureau de la professeure d'étude des Moldus, y arrivant bien trop vite à son goût.

Carrow sembla presque déçue quand Ginny frappa à la porte à dix-neuf heures cinquante-huit et qu'elle dut effacer la gravure dans la peau de la jeune fille. Elle retrouva cependant son sourire quand elle referma la porte derrière la Gryffondor et se tourna vers elle, la main tendue.

— Votre baguette, Weasley.

Ginny tendit sa baguette à contrecœur. Carrow posa celle-ci sur le bureau et sortit la sienne de sa poche.

— Et maintenant, commençons. Endoloris !

* * *

Il n'était que vingt-deux heures quand Carrow laissa partir Ginny, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit dans le bureau. Le trajet du retour vers la tour de Gryffondor lui prit deux fois plus de temps qu'à l'aller, car elle boitait et devait s'arrêter tous les dix mètres pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand elle traversa la salle commune, les quelques élèves qui y étaient installés, tous de première, deuxième ou troisième année – les autres devaient toujours être à la Salle sur Demande –, la regardèrent avec un effarement teinté d'horreur. Elle devait avoir l'air monstrueux. Elle en avait l'impression, en tout cas.

— Ginny, demanda d'une petite voix une fillette de deuxième année que la jeune fille avait réconfortée après une retenue la semaine précédente. Est-ce que tu as… je veux dire, je peux…  
— Merci, ça va aller, répondit Ginny d'une voix éraillée.

Elle grimpa l'escalier vers les dortoirs à grand renfort de grimaces chaque fois que son genou blessé se pliait.

Elle atteignit finalement son étage avec soulagement et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, où elle se plaça devant le miroir, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo.

Son œil gauche était presque fermé tellement il était enflé, une jolie teinte rouge commençant à apparaître sur ses paupières. Une coupure sur sa tempe droite, où elle s'était butée contre le pied d'une chaise en tombant, avait maculé le côté de son visage de sang. Elle mouilla une débarbouillette d'eau chaude et se nettoya, grimaçant chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur un endroit délicat, signe qu'un hématome de plus serait apparu le lendemain matin.

Puis, pour la première fois de la soirée, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se mit à pleurer. Pas en sanglots violents, mais silencieusement, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues meurtries. Elle ne s'essuyait même pas le visage, laissant sa peine couler, sa douleur sortir. Elle avait seize ans, elle devrait être en train de s'amuser avec ses amis, avec Harry, de jouer au Quidditch ou de rire du professeur Binns, pas en train de se battre pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau dans cette dictature horrible, de se faire torturer et de craindre pour sa vie et pour celle de ses amis.

Elle renifla, essuya son nez sur sa manche maculée de sang séché – il faudrait qu'elle donne son uniforme à un elfe de maison le lendemain – et rejoignit la chambre. Cette fois, elle se dirigea directement vers la malle, l'ouvrit, et prit le journal. Sur son lit, elle l'ouvrit à la première page et écrit un simple mot.

_Tom._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Ginny. Bonsoir. Ça va bien ?_

_Non._

Quelques-unes de ses larmes tombèrent sur la page et disparurent avec le texte. Après quelques secondes, les pages se mirent à nouveau à tourner à toute vitesse, comme la dernière fois où elle avait ouvert le journal. Elles allèrent cette fois plus loin, s'arrêtant le 22 juillet. Une boîte apparut et, sachant maintenant ce qui l'attendait mais se disant que rien ne pouvait être pire que comment elle se sentait en ce moment, Ginny y approcha son œil.

Comme la fois précédente, sa chambre se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle eut cette fois la présence d'esprit de se préparer à l'atterrissage et de mettre son poids sur sa jambe droite, celle qui ne souffrait pas. Cette fois-ci, par contre, le choc fut moins rude quand elle toucha terre. Elle avait fermé les yeux durant le voyage et les garda fermés quelques secondes de plus, tentant de deviner où elle se trouvait. Sous ses pieds nus, elle sentait de l'herbe et de la terre : voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri aussi durement que la dernière fois. Elle entendait, non loin, des pépiements d'oiseaux, sentait l'odeur enivrante de fleurs qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Il y avait aussi, lointain, le son de moteurs, mais celui-ci était atténué, comme si elle l'entendait à travers un mur.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un petit jardin, derrière une grande maison noire à l'aspect lugubre. Il y avait de grands arbres partout, masquant les maisons voisines – s'il y en avait – et bloquant le son qui venait de l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle, à sa droite, et elle se tourna vers le bruit. Elle sourit un peu en reconnaissant les cheveux presque noirs de Tom. Le jeune homme était dos à elle, assis sur un banc de pierre, sous un portique couvert de vignes grimpantes, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Ginny s'approcha de lui et regarda son visage. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, évidemment, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux un calme qu'elle n'avait pas vu la dernière fois. Son expression était sereine. Ginny avait du mal à croire, à cet instant, qu'elle avait devant elle le futur Lord Voldemort. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'assit sans grâce à sa droite.

La rousse et le brun passèrent ainsi près d'une heure côte à côte, l'un ignorant tout de la présence de l'autre, l'autre regardant subrepticement le premier de temps à autre. Ginny sentait la tension quitter ses épaules petit à petit, le chant des oiseaux qui accueillaient la nuit tombante remplaçant le souvenir de ses propres cris résonnant dans sa tête ; même les petites douleurs qui lui parsemaient le corps semblaient s'atténuer. Ils regardèrent ensemble un petit mulot traverser le jardin, s'arrêter un instant pour grignoter une trouvaille, puis disparaître par un trou du mur.

Ginny se tourna vers Tom. Son profil illuminé par la lumière diffuse qui venait de la maison, elle le trouva encore plus beau qu'à Poudlard. Il avait un nez aquilin, qu'il n'aurait plus dans le futur, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres douces. Elle se demandait de quoi il aurait l'air s'il souriait. Pas un sourire cruel ni mesquin, mais sincère.

Il se déplaça un peu sur le banc et sa main gauche se posa à quelques centimètres de celle de Ginny. Elle la regarda comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait une main. Elle pourrait la toucher si facilement, juste en bougeant un doigt. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas, elle était probablement comme un fantôme ici… Mais le mur à Poudlard avait été solide, elle avait pu le toucher, avait senti la pierre froide et rugueuse sous sa peau.

Elle souleva sa main du banc de pierre, prête à la poser sur celle de Tom.

— Tom ! Le dîner est prêt !

Ginny sursauta quand une voix interrompit sa pensée, rompant la bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux cette dernière heure. Tom se tourna et la jeune fille constata qu'ils avaient été rejoints dans le jardin par une vieille dame à l'air sévère. Sa grand-mère ? Pas sa mère, quand même !

Il se leva et se mit en route à grands pas vers elle, essuyant quelques brindilles qui s'étaient accrochées à ses pantalons gris. Ginny se mit sur ses pieds le plus rapidement possible, sentant la douleur revenir dans son genou, et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais la scène se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sur son lit à baldaquin rouge et or, le journal ouvert sur son ventre. Son petit sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, elle tourna le journal et vit que Tom était déjà en train d'écrire quelque chose à la page du 22 juillet.

_C'était mon endroit fétiche pour réfléchir et me calmer quand j'avais eu une mauvaise journée. Personne ne venait me déranger quand j'y étais. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'aider à te détendre, toi aussi._

_Merci._

Aucune réponse ne vint après ce simple mot et Ginny referma le journal. Elle songea un instant à le remettre dans sa malle, mais se ravisa et le glissa sous son matelas. De toute manière, sa malle était loin, et elle avait de nouveau mal au genou.

Des cognements se firent entendre à sa porte. Ginny tourna la tête mais ne répondit pas.

— Ginny ? Ginny, c'est Lavande, tu es là ?

La rousse ne bougea pas, ne répondit rien. Elle parlerait aux gens le lendemain. Ce soir, elle voulait rester seule. Tom lui avait déjà offert tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, le reste pouvait attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entendit Lavande quitter le pas de sa porte, et elle put se lever et commencer à se préparer pour se coucher. Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.


	8. Épouvantard

— J'ai des nouvelles de Dean aussi, dit Seamus.

La quinzaine d'occupants de la Salle sur Demande se tut, attendant avidement les nouvelles de leur collègue que son meilleur ami leur apportait.

— Il est en sécurité. Il sa cache avec deux gobelins, Ted Tonks et… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop compris, quelqu'un avec les initiales DC…  
— Dirk Cresswell, dit Ginny. Un collègue de papa, né-Moldu. Maman m'a dit qu'il était en fuite depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir avant d'arriver à Azkaban, il y a quelques semaines.

Quelques sourires se formèrent en entendant que quelqu'un avait échappé à la prison, et plusieurs personnes exprimèrent leur soulagement d'apprendre que Dean se portait bien, ainsi que le père de Nymphadora Tonks. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Neville se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

— McGonagall m'a donné un …pouvantard qu'elle a trouvé dans son armoire l'autre jour. Je lui avais dit que Seamus et moi en avions besoin pour nous entraîner pour nos ASPIC. Jake ?

Jake McDormund, un Poufsouffle de troisième année, faisait partie de l'AD depuis le début de l'année. Quand il était enfant, son père avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur sous ses yeux : il avait depuis les Détraqueurs en horreur et les Épouvantards prenaient leur forme quand il leur faisait face. Ils n'avaient donc plus besoin de Harry pour s'entraîner à faire des Patronus.

Le garçon brun s'avança vers la grosse malle qui gigotait au centre de la pièce avec détermination et hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Neville fit un geste de sa baguette et le cadenas explosa. Une grande forme noire sortit de la malle, respirant bruyamment, sa robe en lambeaux traînant sur le sol alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Luke. La température de la pièce sembla chuter, les flammes des torches vacillèrent et Ginny vit plusieurs de ses amis frissonner.

— SPERO PATRONUM ! cria Luke.

Un koala jaillit de la baguette du Poufsouffle et courut vers l'Épouvantard, toutes griffes sorties. Celui-ci recula d'un pas.

— Bien joué, Luke. Terry ?

S'ensuivit un déferlement d'étudiants et de Patronus, certains parfaitement réussis, d'autres à peine plus que des nuages argentés flottant devant eux. Padma éclata en sanglots avant de pouvoir former son caniche et dut être réconfortée par sa sœur.

Puis vint le tour de Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à former son Patronus, un cheval, depuis que Harry lui avait appris deux ans auparavant. Elle pensa au jour où Gryffondor avait gagné le tournoi de Quidditch, l'année précédente ; au moment où elle avait traversé la salle commune au pas de course et s'était jetée dans les bras de Harry, où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

— Spero Patronum ! dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Rien de plus concret qu'un nuage argenté ne sortit de sa baguette, aucun signe de son cheval. Elle regarda sa tentative de Patronus, perplexe, puis sentit tout son souffle la quitter quand le Détraqueur s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer et ne réussit à bouger que quand Neville lui cria après.

Elle se remit au bout de la file, derrière Nigel, et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait déjà utilisé ce souvenir, pourtant, et le Patronus qui en avait résulté avait été puissant. Peut-être était-elle simplement moins concentrée ce soir. Plus fatiguée. Ça devait être une raison physique : elle refusait de croire que le souvenir de son premier baiser avec Harry ne contenait plus assez de joie pour créer un Patronus digne de ce nom.

Rapidement, ce fut à nouveau à elle de faire face à l'Épouvantard qui commençait à faiblir. Celui-ci tenta quand même vaillamment de s'approcher de Ginny en sortant sa main décomposée d'une fente dans sa robe. Sans qu'elle ne l'appelle consciemment, le souvenir de l'heure passée dans le jardin avec Tom – ou du moins, le souvenir de celui-ci – revint à l'esprit de Ginny. Elle sentit le sentiment de paix, de bien-être, qui l'avait envahie alors la remplir à nouveau. Elle tendit sa baguette.

— Spero Patronum !

Son cheval en jaillit, galopant vers le Détraqueur. Celui-ci, à bout de forces, se transforma en goule, puis en momie, puis en monstre à trois yeux, puis en Scroutt à pétard. Soulagée d'avoir réussi son Patronus, peu importe le souvenir qui avait réussi l'exploit, Ginny pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers l'Épouvantard confus.

— Riddikulus.

Ce qui était maintenant un crabe géant explosa en fumée noire et disparut. Les membres de l'AD applaudirent et se tapèrent dans le dos, se félicitant mutuellement d'un entraînement bien réussi.

Neville referma la malle et la poussa dans un coin de la pièce. Il sortit d'une grande armoire un mannequin de deux mètres de haut, que la Salle sur Demande leur produisait à volonté car ils en détruisaient un par cours. Il le plaça au centre de la salle, les membres de l'AD s'installèrent en cercle autour de lui et, après un décompte, les sorts se mirent à fuser.

* * *

— Oh, j'ai oublié ma plume dans la salle, dit Ginny. Allez-y, je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

La Gryffondor retourna dans la salle de classe, d'où tous les élèves étaient sortis. Seul le professeur Slughorn était toujours installé à son bureau, triant les fioles qu'il avait reçues lors du cours qui venait de se terminer. Il leva la tête quand l'étudiante s'approcha de lui et sourit, quoiqu'un peu moins largement qu'il l'aurait fait avant le dernier dîner.

— Mademoiselle Weasley. Puis-je vous aider ?  
— Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas dû quitter le dîner brusquement comme ça.  
— Oh, ce n'est que ça ! C'est tout excusé, mademoiselle.

Slughorn se repencha sur son travail mais Ginny ne faisait pas mine de partir. Après quelques secondes, sentant toujours sa présence, il leva à nouveau la tête.

— Y avait-il autre chose ?  
— En fait, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait des photos manquantes sur votre mur… Celles des années de Tom Jedusor.

Slughorn soupira en reposant sa plume et recula pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, les Gryffondor, à être curieux sur Jedusor ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait posé des questions sur Tom ? Récemment ? Elle secoua la tête. Si c'était Neville, elle l'aurait su. C'était sans doute Harry, l'année précédente.

— Il était dans votre club ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse mais voulant une confirmation.  
— Oui, soupira le professeur. Pendant ses deux dernières années à l'école. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Maintenant, sortez !

Il secoua sa main vers la porte, signalant à Ginny de partir. Celle-ci hésita un instant, voulant insister, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait plus de chance un autre jour. Elle fit donc demi-tour, se retournant seulement une fois qu'elle eut presque passé la porte.

— Est-ce que vous organiserez encore une fête de Noël pour le Club cette année, Professeur ? Celle de l'année dernière avait été bien plaisante…  
— Hm ? Oui oui, bien sûr, vous recevrez bientôt une invitation, mademoiselle Weasley.

Elle quitta finalement les cachots avec un sourire. Elle aurait sa deuxième chance. Et cette fois, Slughorn aurait bu.

* * *

Le premier samedi de décembre, Ginny reçut effectivement par hibou l'invitation à la fête de Noël du Club de Slug. Elle vit plusieurs élèves à la table de Serpentard ouvrir des enveloppes similaires. Malefoy et ses acolytes, bien sûr, mais aussi des élèves plus jeunes. Elle ne vit cependant personne des tables de Serdaigle ni de Poufsouffle avec ce genre de missive. Elle soupira. La soirée s'annonçait longue et éprouvante.

Quelqu'un s'assit lourdement face à elle et elle tourna son regard vers son nouveau voisin, s'attendant à voir Neville. Il s'agissait cependant de Cormac McLaggen. Le joueur de Quidditch arborait un sourire qu'il voulait certainement séducteur.

— Je vois que tu en as reçu une aussi, dit-il en faisant un geste du menton vers l'invitation que Ginny avait toujours en main. Que dirais-tu d'y aller ensemble ? Tu ne peux pas avoir manqué de remarquer que nous Gryffondor serons en distincte minorité, on devrait joindre nos forces.

Ginny dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer. Elle se souvenait bien de la dernière fête de Noël qu'Hermione avait passée avec Cormac, l'horreur qu'avait été sa soirée. Elle n'allait pas se soumettre à ça. Et de toute manière, elle avait une mission ce soir-là, le garçon serait dans ses pattes.

— Justement, comme on sera en minorité, je pensais inviter quelqu'un d'autre. On a le droit à un accompagnateur. Comme ça on serait trois.

Cormac eut l'air déçu. Ginny se sentit coupable, se rendant compte qu'il lui avait demandé surtout pour ne pas être seul, encore une fois. Elle le connaissait mieux cette année, il avait rejoint l'AD en début d'année et les évènements des derniers mois semblaient l'avoir fait descendre de son piédestal.

— Tu pourrais inviter quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Ginny. Lavande, ou Parvati, pour amener encore plus de Gryffondor. Ou bien Luna, de Serdaigle !

Ce fut au tour de Cormac de grimacer.

— Je préfère Lavande, je crois...  
— Penses-y, Luna est venue l'an dernier, elle sait à quoi s'attendre à une fête comme celle-ci. Et elle est aussi chef de l'AD, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse. Avec tous ces Serpentard, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Cormac hochait la tête, songeur. À ce moment-là, Neville s'assit à côté de lui.

— Salut, Cormac. Ça va ?  
— Oui, très bien, merci.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

— Merci, Gin. J'y réfléchirai. On se verra bientôt, alors !

Il retourna s'asseoir avec Jeremy, un garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait aussi redoublé l'an dernier, et Neville demanda à Ginny ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

— Oh, on vient de recevoir nos invitations pour la fête de Noël de Slughorn. Il voulait m'y inviter, mais je l'ai gentiment orienté vers d'autres filles.  
— La fête de Noël ? Avec tous les Serpentard ?  
— Oui, et encore plus que la dernière fois, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
— Et les Carrow ? Rogue ?  
— L'an dernier, la plupart des professeurs étaient présents, on peut s'imaginer que ça sera pareil cette fois-ci. Tu veux être mon cavalier ?

Neville envoya un large sourire un peu inquiétant à Ginny en se servant un verre de lait.

— J'en serais honoré, mademoiselle Weasley.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du courrier, Ginny vit Errol se diriger vaillamment vers elle, l'air particulièrement échevelé à cause du vent qui soufflait dehors. Elle se dépêcha de retirer de la table son bol de céréales et son verre de jus de pomme, et le hibou de sa famille réussit pour une fois son atterrissage sur la piste ainsi dégagée. Elle laissa le volatile se plonger le bec dans son bol – elle avait fini de manger, de toute façon – et détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte. Celle-ci avait visiblement déjà été ouverte, comme l'ensemble des courriers envoyés à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année.

Elle déplia le parchemin qui s'y trouvait et constata trois choses au premier coup d'œil. D'abord, que c'était une lettre de sa mère : l'écriture cursive et rondelette qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance de Ginny en témoignait. Ensuite, qu'elle datait de l'avant-veille. La missive – et donc son messager – avait dû passer un moment dans le bureau d'un des Carrow pendant que ceux-ci passaient son contenu au peigne fin. Elle grattouilla la tête de l'oiseau pour témoigner sa compassion.

Et finalement, que quelqu'un s'était donné un malin plaisir à censurer la lettre. Les trois-quarts du texte étaient noircis, si bien que seuls quelques mots par-ci par-là étaient lisibles. Il n'y avait aucune phrase complète qui s'en était sortie indemne.

— C'est de tes parents ? demanda Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent de bon ?  
— Va savoir, répondit Ginny en tendant le parchemin à son ami.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny remarqua que Cormac, assis un peu plus loin à la table, regardait fixement la lettre qu'il avait reçue, les yeux écarquillés, le visage trop blanc.

— Cormac ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les autres Gryffondor qui l'entouraient se tournèrent vers l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. Ginny était troublée de voir le garçon, habituellement si bavard, les lèvres pincées et les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques secondes de silence, il leva ses yeux bleus.

— Mon parrain est mort, dit-il à voix basse.  
— Oh non, Cormac ! s'exclama Seamus.  
— Je suis désolée, dit doucement Parvati.

Lavande ne dit rien mais passa son bras autour des larges épaules de Cormac.

— Il était né-Moldu, continua le jeune homme en reniflant. Le meilleur ami de mon père, depuis Poudlard. Des Rafleurs sont venus le chercher et il a… il a résisté…

La main de Ginny se fraya un chemin entre les pots de sucre, les ustensiles et les verres de jus, jusqu'à trouver celle de Cormac. Elle la serra et il lui envoya un petit sourire en réponse.

— Il s'appelait comment ?  
— Alex… Alexander Hoffman.

Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier hocha la tête. À la prochaine réunion de l'AD, il y aurait un hommage à Alexander Hoffman.

— Je crois que je vais retourner à mon dortoir, dit Cormac en se levant.  
— Tu veux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ? demanda Lavande.  
— Non. Merci. Je voudrais être seul. Neville, tu pourras…  
— J'expliquerai à Flitwick, t'inquiète.

Les élèves de Gryffondor regardèrent leur camarade les quitter, une boule de tristesse dans le ventre. Une boule qui leur était maintenant, malheureusement, beaucoup trop familière.


	9. Cormac

Plus tard ce jour-là, ses révisions de métamorphose avec Luna terminées, Ginny eut une petite heure avant le repas pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir et sortir le journal de Tom. Elle avait recommencé à lui parler régulièrement depuis l'épisode du jardin. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus sur ses motivations, bien sûr, il savait quelque chose sur ce que faisait Harry en ce moment et ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à le voir comme un ennemi. Oh, il était toujours hautain, arrogant et énervant, et il allait toujours devenir Voldemort, mais malgré elle – ou peut-être pas – Ginny s'était attachée à lui. Et parfois elle arrivait même à croire que lui s'était attaché à elle. Pour quelle autre raison lui aurait-il montré cette scène au jardin ?

À la fête de Slughorn, elle poserait des questions sur Tom. Elle voudrait savoir comment il était à la fin de sa scolarité ; il devait déjà prévoir son ascension au pouvoir, l'avait peut-être déjà entamée vu les « amis » que Ginny avait vus lors de sa première visite dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle s'intéressait aussi maintenant au passé de Tom, à son enfance. Comment était-il à onze ans, quand il est arrivé à Poudlard ? Quelle était cette grosse maison qu'elle avait aperçue au fond du jardin ? Où allait-il quand il n'était pas à l'école ? S'il l'avait invité dans son club, Slughorn devait bien connaître son étudiant. Ginny lui tirerait les vers du nez.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit et tourna les pages du journal jusqu'à celle du 6 décembre. Tom lui avait expliqué qu'il savait sur quel jour de son journal elle écrivait, alors depuis elle se plaçait toujours sur la journée équivalente à son époque.

_Bonsoir Tom._

_Bonsoir Ginny. C'est une bonne journée ?_

_Pas mauvaise. J'ai reçu mon invitation pour la fête de Noël du Club de Slug ce matin._

_Après ce que tu m'as raconté sur la dernière, tu vas y aller ?_

_Bien sûr. Je suis à Gryffondor, j'ai du courage, MOI !_

_Je ne relèverai pas cette insulte faible. Combien d'invitations de galants cavaliers as-tu reçu ?_

_Seulement une, du seul autre Gryffondor invité, Cormac McLaggen. Mais j'irai avec mon ami Neville._

_Moi qui espérais être le seul homme de ta vie maintenant que Harry n'y est plus._

Ginny regardait cette dernière phrase, estomaquée. Même une fois qu'elle eut disparu, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_Ginny ? C'était une blague…_

_Ah. Oui. Bien sûr._

_Tu imagines, le seul homme de ta vie être un journal ?_

_Oui. Ça serait ridicule._

_Complètement ridicule._

Vraiment ? Elle devait changer de sujet.

_Et toi, tu as déjà amené des cavalières aux fêtes de Noël de Slug ?_

Mouais. Comme changement de sujet, elle aurait pu faire mieux.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, je trouve que les relations sont une perte de temps. J'avais mieux à faire que traîner une groupie ricanante à ces fêtes qui, de toute façon, étaient inutiles._

_Charmant comme point de vue, dis-donc._

_Tu vois, tu ne voudrais pas de moi de toute manière._

Ginny sourit.

_Et moi, je serais une perte de temps._

_Oh, tu sais, maintenant, je n'ai que ça, du temps._

Cette discussion devenait trop personnelle, Ginny sentait naître une petite étincelle dans le fond de son ventre. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de s'intéresser à Tom, si ? Il avait essayé de la tuer, il essaierait de tuer le monde sorcier plus tard, c'était ridicule ! Non, ce n'était que de la solitude. Harry était parti, elle avait à peine communiqué avec sa famille depuis le début de l'année, elle cherchait le confort où elle le pouvait. Et elle n'allait pas le trouver dans les bras de Tom. Pour commencer, il n'avait même pas de bras !

_Ginny ?_

_Il faut que j'y aille, Tom. On se reparlera un autre jour._

_D'accord. Bonne nuit._

Ginny ferma le journal et regarda sa montre. Ils avaient à peine parlé pendant quinze minutes, il restait encore un long moment avant le repas du soir. Elle cacha néanmoins le journal et descendit dans la salle commune. Si la solitude lui donnait des idées plus qu'étranges sur Tom, elle n'avait qu'à passer du temps en compagnie de ses amis. Rien de plus simple.

Sur les fauteuils de cuir devant la cheminée, elle ne trouva que Cormac. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'assit en face de lui. Il leva les yeux de l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il était en train de lire et sourit tristement à Ginny.

— Comment ça va, Cormac ?

Le garçon haussa une épaule en pliant son journal.

— Oh, tu sais. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. D'occuper mon esprit à autre chose.

Un petit silence se posa sur les deux Gryffondor. Heureusement pour elle, Ginny ne savait pas ce que ressentait Cormac à ce moment-là. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose – elle ne savait pas encore quoi, honnêtement, elle voulait juste parler – mais il la devança.

— Tu as changé d'avis pour ma proposition d'hier ?  
— Malheureusement pour toi, non, répondit-elle en riant. Tu sais qui tu vas inviter ?

Cormac eut un petit sourire.

— Lavande, sûrement. Elle est gentille pendant les entraînements. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à réussir mon premier Patronus.

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

— Je l'avais fait en pensant à Alex, au jour où il m'a appris à jouer au Quidditch. Il était toujours si fier de moi quand je lui racontais mes exploits sur un balai.

Ginny se souvint de ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté, à Noël dernier, et se dit qu'il y avait au moins une personne au monde qui appréciait les monologues de Cormac. Enfin, il y avait eu. Elle tendit la main vers le genou du garçon et le serra.

— Je suis certaine que là où il se trouve, il sera encore fier de toi pendant très longtemps.

Cormac sourit et la discussion repartit sur des sujets plus enjoués — notamment les dernières prouesses de Cormac dans son cours de Métamorphose — jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand Ginny monta se coucher, elle se dirigea sans savoir pourquoi vers le dortoir des garçons première année, qui avait été donné à Cormac, puisqu'il était seul à avoir redoublé — et que Neville et Seamus n'en voulaient pas. Les deux garçons qui avaient été répartis à Gryffondor dormaient à l'étage supérieur, avec les deux élèves de deuxième année qui étaient revenus cette année. Cormac était donc seul dans sa chambre. Comme Ginny. Sauf que Ginny avait Tom. Elle fit la moue. Tom n'était pas exactement la compagnie qu'elle voulait en ce moment.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu penser consciemment à ses gestes, elle s'était approchée de la porte de la chambre de Cormac, sous laquelle filtrait de la lumière, et avait cogné dessus trois coups discrets. Après quelques instants, le blond vint ouvrir la porte, déjà en pyjama. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

— Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Rien de particulier. Je me disais juste… on est tous les deux seuls, et… Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Cormac la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu veux entrer ?

Ginny hocha la tête et suivit Cormac dans son dortoir solitaire. Elle s'installa au pied de son immense lit – il l'avait agrandi, lui avait-il expliqué, avec la permission de McGonagall. Le lit de première année aurait été vraiment trop petit pour lui.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'AD, des cours, de Harry, d'Alex. Ginny se prit plus d'une fois à imaginer ce que Tom aurait répondu, si ça avait été à lui qu'elle parlait.

— Tu crois que Slug va inviter son ami vampire encore une fois ? demanda Cormac. « Non, Sanguini, on ne mange pas les jolies filles. »

Ginny éclata de rire tant l'imitation de Cormac du petit homme qui avait accompagné Sanguini l'année précédente était juste.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Ginny bâilla.

— Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher.

Cormac eut l'air déçu.

— Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Je n'ai qu'un lit, mais il est grand… Je sais que les autres font souvent des échanges de dortoirs, mais il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Dans les autres dortoirs, il y avait plusieurs garçons. Plusieurs lits.

— J'aimerais bien ne pas être seul, ce soir, continua Cormac d'une voix basse.  
— C'est d'accord, soupira Ginny en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je vais juste chercher mon pyjama et –  
— J'ai une vieille chemise de nuit que tu peux utiliser, et des brosses à dents en trop dans la salle de bains.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et Cormac souleva une épaule et répondit avec un sourire :

— Il faut être prêt à toute éventualité.

Ginny se prépara donc pour sa nuit en rigolant, enfilant la vieille chemise de nuit de Cormac – un de ses propres t-shirts de Quidditch, bien sûr, avec McLAGGEN écrit en grosses lettres dans le dos – qui lui descendait à peine au milieu des cuisses.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de Cormac – le lit était si immense qu'il y avait bien cinquante centimètres entre eux.

— Bon alors… bonne nuit.  
— Bonne nuit, Cormac.

Le garçon éteignit la lampe de chevet.

* * *

Ginny était assise dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle n'y avait jamais été, mais elle savait que c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Sur un fauteuil de cuir vert, devant une grande cheminée de pierres noires où un feu ronflait. Elle était confortable, une jambe remontée sous ses fesses, son autre pied se réchauffant devant l'âtre. Elle se sentait détendue ; tout le contraire de si elle avait vraiment été dans la salle commune des serpents.

Soudain, un bras passa autour de son cou et quelqu'un se pencha vers elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Plutôt que s'inquiéter, elle se sentit sourire.

— Bonsoir, Tom.  
— Bonsoir, ma belle Ginny, répondit-il, son souffle lui chatouillant l'oreille.

Elle sentit Tom lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, puis sur la joue, la mâchoire, la gorge. Elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui, les yeux fermés, et captura ses lèvres.

Leur baiser dura quelques instants, la langue de Tom courant sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, lui tirant un gémissement. Puis il se recula quelque peu et Ginny ouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle se trouvait un visage blanc, des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales, et des lèvres fines – certainement pas celles qu'elle venait d'embrasser, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Elle recula violemment sur le fauteuil, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre cette apparition cauchemardesque et elle.

— Et alors, Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix auparavant suave était maintenant froide et plate, et Ginny put entrevoir des dents pointues dans la bouche qui avait été contre la sienne. Celui qui avait été Tom posa une main sur son bras.

Ginny hurla.

* * *

— Ginny ? Ginny, réveille-toi !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui avait une main posée sur son bras.

— Aïe !  
— Oh Merlin, Cormac !

Elle se redressa en s'excusant profusément.

— Ça va, c'est rien, grimaça le jeune homme. Tu gigotais en gémissant, tu semblais être en plein cauchemar.

Il se redressa à son tour pour être à la hauteur de Ginny.

— Ça va ? J'ai bien fait de te réveiller ?

Ginny hocha la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, les lèvres de Cormac se posèrent sur les siennes. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna Cormac, je ne –

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ginny avait repris possession de ses lèvres avec une force telle qu'ils basculèrent sur le lit. Après un bref moment d'incompréhension, Cormac se joignit de tout son soûl au baiser, mordillant la lèvre de sa compagne et lui tirant un gémissement qui faisait écho à celui qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, suite à un autre baiser, rêvé celui-là. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de Ginny, sentant la peau de la rousse frissonner sous lui.

Dans l'obscurité, ils se touchaient, se caressaient, chacun remplissant un trou béant dans sa vie actuelle. Cormac avait le loisir de s'imaginer que tout était normal autour de lui, que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges des larmes silencieuses avec lesquelles il s'était endormi. Pour Ginny, les cheveux à travers lesquels elle passait ses doigts n'étaient pas blonds mais noirs. Mais les yeux, étaient-ils verts ou noirs ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire.

Quand le joueur de Quidditch glissa une main dans sa culotte, Ginny recula. Soudain, elle vit la stupidité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La solitude n'était pas une excuse pour sauter dans le lit du premier venu. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était venue partiellement à cause de la réputation de Cormac, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas finir les choses comme ça.

— Cormac, on ne devrait pas…

Dans les yeux de son compagnon, elle vit se succéder de la frustration, de l'énervement, de l'envie. Un instant, elle eut peur d'être allée trop loin déjà, de ne plus pouvoir revenir sur ses pas, mais le blond finit par soupirer et baisser les yeux.

— Tu as raison. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour les bonnes raisons.

Il resta allongé quelques instants, puis se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ginny se leva et sortit du dortoir sans faire de bruit. Elle lui rendrait son t-shirt le lendemain.

Elle ne resta dans son dortoir que le temps d'enfiler son propre pyjama et de lancer celui qu'elle avait emprunté à Cormac sur sa chaise, ne jetant même pas un regard à son lit. Elle ressortit sur le palier et regarda la grande horloge face à elle, dans la salle commune. Il n'était même pas quatre heures et demie, bien trop tôt pour se lever, surtout un dimanche. Elle monta alors un étage de plus dans l'escalier de pierres froides, se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis de chaussettes, et se glissa dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Elle s'installa dans le lit qui avait appartenu à Hermione. Bercée par le son des respirations de Lavande et de Parvati, elle glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil, sans être importunée par des cauchemars cette fois-ci.


	10. La fête de Slug

Dans la salle de bains, Ginny finissait de se maquiller quand des coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, s'attendant à voir Lavande, mais ce fut Cormac qui l'attendait devant la porte. Sa mâchoire tomba d'une manière bien peu élégante et elle demanda :

— Mais comment t'as fait pour monter ici ?

Il sourit largement.

— Les escaliers ne sont pas la seule façon d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles, je l'ai découvert il y a des années.

Ginny le regarda, effarée, et il se racla la gorge.

— Oui, bref. Je venais te rendre tes vêtements.

Il tendit à la jeune fille le jean et le pull qu'elle avait portés la semaine précédente, quand elle avait passé la nuit dans son dortoir. Ils s'étaient à peine vus depuis, et Ginny n'avait pas réussi à savoir où leur relation se situait maintenant.

— Ah oui, j'ai aussi ton t-shirt, attends…

Elle farfouilla dans sa chambre quelques instants et rendit enfin la pseudo chemise de nuit à son propriétaire. Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

— Ecoute Ginny, pour samedi dernier… Tu as eu raison d'arrêter ça quand tu l'as fait. Ça n'aurait rien aidé du tout. Sans rancune ?

Elle sourit, soulagée.

— Sans rancune.  
— On se voit ce soir, alors !

* * *

À dix-neuf heures tapantes, Ginny et Neville arrivèrent dans les appartements de Slughorn, décorés pour l'occasion. L'endroit était déjà rempli de dizaines de convives, tous un verre de champagne à la main. Slughorn apparut devant eux peu après leur arrivée.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous ! Et vous êtes ravissante ce soir, si je puis me permettre.

Ginny sourit. Elle portait une simple robe bleue à manches longues, qui épousait bien ses formes, il fallait le dire.

— Et votre cavalier… monsieur Londubat, ajouta Slughorn, son sourire se flétrissant un peu. Bienvenue.

Neville sourit mais Ginny vit que son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

— Ginny avait besoin d'un visage amical, ce soir.

Slughorn hocha la tête, reconnaissant sans le dire qu'il y avait effectivement bien peu de Gryffondor. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Ginny et Neville et partit saluer d'autres invités. Un valet offrit des coupes de champagne aux jeunes gens, qu'ils prirent avec un sourire. Ils sentaient sur eux les regards plus ou moins hostiles des autres invités, presque tous affiliés de près ou de loin au parti de Voldemort, de la véritable armée d'étudiants de Serpentard jusqu'à plusieurs employés du ministère que Ginny reconnaissait pour les avoir croisés au bureau de son père.

— Enfin, vous voilà !

Ginny et Neville se tournèrent pour voir Cormac et Lavande s'approcher d'eux, des sourires soulagés aux lèvres.

— Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on est ici, on commençait à désespérer de vous voir.  
— Qui y a-t-il d'intéressant ? demanda Neville, entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.  
— Les deux Carrow sont là-bas, dans le coin. Et on a le forfait famille, ce soir : les jumelles sont revenues, dit Cormac.  
— Je n'ai pas vu Rogue, mais j'ai entendu Malefoy – il est là avec toute sa brigade, évidemment – dire qu'il arriverait plus tard.  
— Les hommes là-bas, c'est Runcorn et Kellerman, du ministère, les informa Ginny.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

— Runcorn… ce nom me dit quelque chose…  
— OH ! s'exclama Lavande, attirant des regards courroucés de quelques invités qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux. Il était impliqué dans l'affaire du ministère, au début de l'année. Harry ou Ron avait pris son apparence, vous vous souvenez ?

Ginny lança un nouveau regard vers Runcorn. Alors comme ça, il avait peut-être vu Harry. Elle verrait si elle ne pouvait pas essayer de lui parler, ce soir.

— Il ne travaille pas avec –  
— Hum hum.

Les quatre Gryffondor échangèrent des regards paniqués et se tournèrent lentement pour faire face à la silhouette trapue et rose qui s'était jointe à eux.

— Professeur Ombrage, siffla Ginny.

Elle leur sourit d'un air faussement gentil, ses mains croisées devant son ample poitrine.

— Sous-secrétaire d'état Ombrage maintenant, les enfants, les reprit-elle.  
— Oui, nous avons tout entendu de vos… _exploits_, cracha Neville.

Ombrage rit, de sa façon si particulière qui donnait des frissons à tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

— Oui, ma commission est fabuleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez une amie née-Moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny plissa les yeux.

— Granger, non ? Hermione Granger, continua Ombrage, faisant mine de ne pas voir les regards meurtriers que lui envoyaient maintenant tous ses interlocuteurs. Elle m'a échappé pour le moment. Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes Rafleurs la trouveront. Ils finissent toujours par trouver tous les voleurs de magie. Comme votre parrain.

À cette mention, Cormac s'avança d'un pas.

— Espèce de…

Lavande lui posa une main sur le bras.

— Cormac, non, elle n'en vaut pas la peine…

Ombrage ricana.

— Dommage que je n'enseigne plus ici, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir eu en retenue durant mon passage à Poudlard. Mais j'imagine qu'avec vos professeurs actuels, vous n'avez pas l'occasion d'être aussi irrespectueux que vous l'étiez avant. Je vais de ce pas les féliciter de leur excellent travail de discipline.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face, laissant les quatre élèves avec une envie furieuse de sortir leurs baguettes et de lui lancer une collection de sortilèges dans le dos.

— Misérable crotte de doxy, marmonna Cormac avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la table où étaient posés les hors-d'œuvre.

Lavande suivit son cavalier, laissant Neville et Ginny seuls.

— Alors, on commence par qui ? demanda Neville en prenant une gorgée de son champagne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Slughorn, mais celui-ci était en pleine conservation avec Zabini et Malefoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Son verre de champagne était encore presque plein. Il était encore tôt, Ginny aurait amplement le temps de lui parler de Tom pendant la soirée.

— Et si on allait parler à Runcorn ? Si Harry ou Ron s'est servi de lui pour entrer au Ministère en septembre, il sait peut-être pourquoi.

Neville acquiesça. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'employé du ministère, qui était justement seul à ce moment.

— Monsieur Runcorn ?

Le grand homme aux cheveux foncés se tourna vers eux, un hors-d'œuvre à moitié mâché dans la bouche. Il les regarda tour à tour de la tête aux pieds avant d'avaler.

— Je t'ai déjà vue, non ? demanda-t-il sans autre forme d'introduction.  
— Je suis Ginny Weasley, la fille d'Arthur Weasley. On s'est rencontrés à la fête de Noël du ministère il y a trois ans.  
— Ah. Oui.

Il la regarda alors avec un dédain visible et s'apprêta à se détourner, désintéressé. Elle devait dire quelque chose.

— Avez-vous vu Harry Potter le 2 septembre ?

Cela attira effectivement son attention. Il posa son assiette sur le plateau d'un valet qui passait à ce moment-là et fit face à Neville et Ginny.

— Comment avez-vous entendu parler de ça ?  
— À votre avis ? Vous croyez que le Ministère contrôle toutes les diffusions d'information ? Vous êtes moins puissants que vous le pensez.

Runcorn plissa les yeux et avança pour être nez à nez avec Ginny. Celle-ci ne recula pas, levant la tête pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

— Je vous trouve bien impertinente, jeune fille.  
— Nous voulions juste savoir si vous saviez ce qu'il faisait là, intervint Neville.

Runcorn tourna son regard vers le jeune homme.

— Comment le saurais-je ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je marchais vers le bureau, et puis quelqu'un m'a attaqué par derrière, et quand je me suis réveillé, une heure plus tard, tout le ministère était en effervescence. Je n'ai rien su de plus que vos petits amis avaient été là et avaient foutu le bordel.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Albert ?

Ginny soupira. Ombrage s'était à nouveau approchée d'eux et les interrompait de sa voix doucereuse.

— Ils veulent savoir ce que Potter et ses petits amis faisaient au Ministère le 2 septembre.

Ombrage sourit et croisa les bras.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Vos amis ne sont rien de plus que des voleurs. J'ose espérer que vous ferez mieux dans la vie. Mais j'en doute.

Avec un dernier regard hautain, Runcorn et Ombrage tournèrent le dos aux deux étudiants, qui se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont volé quoi ? murmura Neville.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Quoi que c'était, ça devait être important. Elle était donc contente qu'ils aient réussi.

— Et alors, Weasley, tu passes de Potter à Londubat ? Ta vue se détériore ?

Soupirant, Ginny se tourna pour faire face à Malefoy, qui la regardait avec son air mesquin habituel. Ses yeux passèrent du blond à Parkinson, qui était comme toujours postée à sa droite, tel un fidèle chien de compagnie.

— Et toi, Malefoy, tu n'as toujours pas évolué ? Tu dois être né aveugle.

Pansy devint écarlate et Neville éclata de rire. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers Ginny et lui d'un air menaçant, mais les deux Gryffondor ne firent que poser la main sur leur poche, où était rangée leur baguette, sans pour autant perdre leurs sourires. Slughorn, à la table, vit ce qui se tramait entre les élèves et accourut, déterminé à ne rien laisser miner cette soirée.

— Que se passe-t-il ici, Malefoy, Weasley ?  
— Rien du tout, Professeur, dit Malefoy en foudroyant Ginny du regard. Nous venions simplement souhaiter la bienvenue à nos camarades.

Sur ce, Malefoy et ses acolytes firent demi-tour et repartirent se servir des hors-d'œuvre. Slughorn se tourna vers Ginny avec un sourire.

— J'ai invité Gwenog Jones à nouveau cette année, sachant comment vous aviez apprécié la rencontrer l'an dernier, dit-il. Mais elle a refusé, malheureusement.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde : Gwenog Jones avait toujours été anti-Voldemort et ne se gênait pas pour le dire. Elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans une telle soirée, où il y avait dix partisans de Voldemort pour un rebelle.

— C'est dommage, Professeur. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Il hocha la tête et les quitta à son tour, non sans jeter un dernier regard désapprobateur à Neville - comme si l'incartade de plus tôt avait été de sa faute. Ginny nota avec intérêt qu'il attrapa une nouvelle coupe de champagne en se joignant à un groupe de professeurs qui discutait près de la table.

— Bon, ça manque un peu d'animation comme soirée, tu trouves pas ? dit Neville en faisant la moue.

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Effectivement, l'an dernier, c'était moins... tendu.

Ils retrouvèrent Lavande et Cormac au moment où la porte de l'entrée des appartements de Slughorn s'ouvrait, laissant entrer le professeur Rogue vêtu de sa robe de sorcier qui lui donnait l'air d'une chauve-souris. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux groupes d'étudiants qui étaient agglutinés autour de la porte – les quatre Gryffondor formant une île au milieu de tous les Serpentard– et se dirigea directement vers les Carrow, à qui il murmura quelque chose d'un air pressé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à votre avis ? demanda Lavande.

Alecto haussa une épaule et se retourna vers son assiette alors que son frère répondait à Rogue d'une voix posée. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, mais ils durent supposer que ce n'était rien qui les concernait directement : rien sur Harry, en tout cas. Si ça avait été le cas, tous trois auraient déjà disparu.

— Cormac, Amycus a déjà été collègue de ton oncle, non ? demanda Neville.

Cormac fronça les sourcils.

— Je crois bien, oui, quand il travaillait à la Gazette. Pourquoi ?  
— Tu crois que Lavande et toi pourriez le distraire pendant que je parle à Alecto ?

Les trois se mirent rapidement d'accord sur une marche à suivre. Quand Cormac et sa cavalière partirent hameçonner Carrow, Neville se tourna vers Ginny.

— Tu veux venir ?

Ginny venait de voir Slughorn vider une flûte de champagne presque en une gorgée. Visiblement, seul l'alcool l'aiderait à traverser l'épreuve que s'avérait être cette soirée. Elle déclina l'invitation de Neville, disant qu'elle avait des choses à demander à Slughorn. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil ; Slughorn n'avait pas été dans leur plan de la soirée. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander à son amie ce qu'elle comptait obtenir du professeur de Potions, Lavande fit le signe derrière son dos qui signalait à Neville que le champ était libre. Les deux amis se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance et chacun se dirigea vers son objectif.

En route vers le professeur, Ginny croisa un valet. Celui-ci ne transportait plus des flûtes de champagne mais des coupes de vin rouge, pour aller avec le repas qui était maintenant servi sur les tables. Elle s'empara de deux coupes et en posa une devant Slughorn avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à sa gauche.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, encore ! Vous êtes très... présente, ce soir !  
— Eh bien, c'est une fête absolument charmante, Professeur, mentit-elle. Vous devez être fier.  
— Oh, vous me flattez, vous me flattez, protesta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Ginny commença à se servir une assiette du poulet fumant qui était apparu sur chacune des tables.

— Faites-vous toujours des fêtes de Noël avec les membres de votre club ?  
— Oh oui, depuis des années ! J'ai commencé au tout début de mon premier mandat à Poudlard, en 1940.  
— Ça devait être intéressant, dans ces années. Y avait-il autant de gens impressionnants qu'aujourd'hui ?  
— Oh non, bien sûr ! Je n'en étais qu'à mes débuts, je ne connaissais pas autant de gens haut placés que j'en connais maintenant, dit-il fièrement. Et il y avait relativement peu de membres dans mon club, dans ce temps-là. Que des garçons, vous comprenez.

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Que sont-ils devenus aujourd'hui, ces élèves que vous aviez dans les années 40 ?  
— Eh bien, Jonathan Quick est photographe à la Gazette du Sorcier. Travis O'Leary est ministre des Affaires étrangères. Oh, Marty Price est ambassadeur de la Magie en Chine, très bonne relation à avoir, celui-là ! Vous pensez aller en Chine ? Non ? Eh bien, vous me le direz si c'est le cas. J'y suis allé une fois, il m'a logé comme un roi. Vous devez aussi connaître Felix Gavaris, il est entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Stanstead. Les Flyers... non, les Stars...  
— Les Kings, l'aida Ginny, souriant intérieurement. Et en 1944 ? C'était une grosse année pour vous, non ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle déglutit. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore assez bu, si tel était le cas elle venait de ruiner sa chance d'obtenir des informations sur Tom.

— Vous voulez encore poser des questions sur Jedusor, c'est ça ?  
— Eh bien, vous devez savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand j'étais en première année ?

Slughorn fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

— J'ai été... possédée par un morceau de l'âme de Tom Jedusor quand il avait seize ans. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui l'a connu à cette époque. Je suis curieuse...

Le visage de Slughorn s'attendrit quelque peu.

— Bon, j'imagine que je peux vous en dire un peu alors, soupira-t-il finalement en se servant à manger à son tour. Il était ambitieux, Jedusor. Trop ambitieux. Il manipulait même les professeurs, se servant de nous pour apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir.  
— Comme quoi ?  
— Oh, ce n'est pas important, dit le professeur en mordant dans une patte de poulet, évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

Ginny prit une bouchée de sa propre assiette pour masquer sa frustration. Voilà ce que Tom ne voulait pas lui dire, elle en était certaine. Ce que cherchait Harry. Slughorn le savait, il pourrait lui dire, mais ne le ferait jamais. Elle décida de changer de sujet ; elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus précis de la part du professeur, il faudrait qu'elle cherche ailleurs.

— Et avant d'arriver à Poudlard, savez-vous où il était ?

Slughorn la regarda d'un air surpris.

— Vous ne savez pas ! Tom Jedusor était orphelin, il a grandi dans un orphelinat. C'est Dumbledore qui est allé lui annoncer qu'il était accepté à Poudlard. Une grande bâtisse à Londres, je crois...

Ginny faillit dire qu'elle reconnaissait la description. C'était donc l'endroit qu'elle avait vu quand Tom l'avait amenée dans ses souvenirs. Un orphelinat... Cela expliquait peut-être certaines choses. Mais après tout, tous les orphelins ne sont pas des psychopathes. Regardez Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ? demanda-t-elle à Slughorn.  
— Sa mère est morte en accouchant, et son père...

Il tourna un regard acéré vers Ginny.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça, encore ?

Ginny sourit.

— Simple curiosité, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de cette discussion, elle s'excusa et rejoint Neville, Cormac et Lavande, qui s'étaient installés à la seule table encore vide — que tout le monde évitait comme la peste depuis, personne ne voulait s'installer avec des Gryffondor — après leur petite mission de reconnaissance. Elle posa son assiette et sa coupe de vin à côté de Neville.

— Et puis ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Succès, répondit Lavande en souriant. Neville envoie le message aux autres.

Effectivement, le jeune homme avait sorti son Gallion de l'AD et le manipulait sous la table.

— Et toi, tu as appris des choses ? demanda Cormac à Ginny.  
— Oh, pas vraiment...  
— Tu voulais savoir quoi, au fait ?  
— Juste ce que faisait Slughorn pour aider Rogue. Vu qu'il est à la tête de son ancienne maison, vous savez. Mais il ne sait rien. Ou en tout cas il ne dit rien.

Elle haussa les épaules, ravie quand Neville les interrompit pour leur dire que le message était bien parti, détournant les regards perplexes des deux autres.

— Dans une heure, grand maximum, on devrait pouvoir partir d'ici.

Ils profitèrent donc au mieux possible de leur dernière heure, provoquant les multiples élèves de Serpentard qu'ils croisaient, faisant des grimaces dans le dos d'Ombrage, envoyant un sortilège d'entrave à Alecto Carrow et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire quand celle-ci trébucha sur sa robe et tomba la tête la première dans le pudding.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny pensait de plus en plus souvent au moment où elle pourrait retourner dans son dortoir et parler à Tom. Ils auraient de quoi discuter.

Puis, pile une heure plus tard, Argus Rusard entra dans la salle, ses haillons habituels détonnant au milieu de tous les invités bien habillés. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Alecto Carrow et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Les Gryffondor virent ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes. Quand Rusard eut terminé son rapport, elle hurla :

— QUOI ?!

Un silence tomba dans les appartements de Slughorn et tout le monde se tourna vers Carrow.

Elle parla quelques instants à son frère, puis Rusard et les deux Carrow quittèrent la fête, lançant presque leurs verres vides au premier valet qui passait par là et ne remerciant pas Slughorn.

Trois étages plus haut, des membres de l'AD avaient laissé un message en lettres d'un mètre de haut sur le mur derrière lequel, avait appris Neville, se cachaient les appartements de Carrow.

« Dumbledore et son armée ne vous souhaitent pas la bienvenue entre ces murs. »


	11. Noël en 1943

_Tu vas me ramener chez toi pour Noël ?_

Ginny, qui faisait ses valises et avait laissé le journal ouvert sur son lit, mit quelques minutes à voir que Tom lui avait écrit.

Elle s'assit, prit sa plume et lui répondit avec un sourire.

_Bien sûr que tu reviens avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais te laisser sous mon matelas pendant deux semaines ?_

_Sous ton matelas ? C'est là que tu me ranges ? C'est un honneur._

Ginny éclata de rire et s'installa plus confortablement. Son rangement pouvait attendre.

_Et toi, tu restais à Poudlard pour Noël, je suppose ?_

_Bien sûr. J'ai fait dix Noëls à l'orphelinat, c'était bien suffisant pour moi._

Dès le lendemain de la fête de Slughorn, une dizaine de jours auparavant, Ginny avait parlé à Tom de son enfance. Celui-ci avait rechigné au début, ne voulant rien dire à la jeune fille, mais avait fini par tout lui raconter : comment son père avait quitté sa mère avant sa naissance, comment il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat horrible, comment il avait eu une enfance malheureuse, sans famille et sans amis. Il se peignait comme une victime. Ginny avait envie de le croire, mais n'y arrivait pas tout à fait. Pas encore.

_Vous aviez des traditions ?_

_On avait un sapin rachitique et une paire de chaussettes comme cadeau. Et toi ?_

_Comme toutes les familles sorcières, sapin et boucle verte au-dessus de la porte. Mon père se déguisait en Père Noël quand on était enfants._

_Le seul Père Noël que j'ai vu dans ma jeunesse était sans connaissance dans une allée à Londres. Il puait l'alcool et n'avait même pas de barbe._

_Beurk. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas te montrer mes souvenirs moi aussi, tu pourrais profiter de mes Noëls à moi._

_Tu as déjà passé Noël à Poudlard ?_

_Non. Tous mes frères l'ont fait au moins une fois, mais depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard on rentre à la maison chaque année. Je sais que c'est génial d'être avec sa famille pour Noël, mais il paraît que Noël à Poudlard, c'est magique. J'aurais aimé essayer une fois. Cette année, c'est mort, en tout cas._

Il y eut un instant sans réponse, puis les pages se mirent à tourner. Pas longtemps, cette fois ; Ginny était déjà le 20 décembre, et Tom ne se rendit qu'au 24. Souriante, la Gryffondor approcha son œil de la petite fenêtre et se fit aspirer dans le souvenir de Tom. Maintenant habituée à ce genre de voyage, elle se prépara au choc de l'arrivée.

Une fois le tourbillon de couleurs arrêté, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une grande pièce en pierres, sans fenêtres, où tout un mur était occupé par une immense cheminée. Les tapis, les fauteuils et les tapisseries pendues aux murs étaient tous dans les tons de vert et argent. Même l'immense sapin qui ornait un coin de la pièce n'était décoré que par des ornements argentés. Ginny déduisit qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Sur le fauteuil de cuir noir qui faisait face au feu, elle voyait le dos d'une tête noire penchée sur un cahier. Elle s'en approcha, ne faisant même plus attention à ne pas faire de bruit — elle savait que personne ne l'entendrait de toute manière — et se souvint brutalement de son rêve de la nuit précédant la soirée de Slughorn, celui où c'était elle qui était assise sur un fauteuil et où Tom — non, Voldemort — s'était approché d'elle par derrière.

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce souvenir et continua à avancer vers Tom. Elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il faisait, ses longs cheveux roux tombant comme un rideau à côté d'elle, et eut une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant le journal, son journal. Tom était en train d'écrire dedans, à la date d'aujourd'hui – du 24 décembre 1943. Elle fit le tour du fauteuil et s'assit à côté de lui, pour pouvoir mieux lire ce qu'il écrivait.

_C'est Noël, enfin ! Je suis seul – presque, si on omet cet idiot de Mulciber – et j'aurai enfin le temps et l'occasion d'aller voir à la bibliothèque si_

— Salut Tom !

Le jeune homme ferma son journal et se tourna vers la voix avec une grimace. Selon ce qu'il venait d'écrire, déduisit Ginny, il devait s'agir de –

— Mulciber, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
— Tous tes amis sont rentrés chez eux, dit le jeune garçon qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année d'un ton enjoué en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil – Ginny dut se lever hâtivement pour éviter qu'il ne s'assoie sur (ou à travers, elle n'avait pas encore osé tester le contact avec un autre occupant de cet univers des souvenirs) elle. Tu n'as plus que moi. Je peux t'aider pour tes projets ?  
— Ils ne sont pas partis, je les ai renvoyés chez eux. J'ai des choses à faire seul et je voulais qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Le jeune Mulciber sembla enfin comprendre que Tom voulait être seul et se leva, marmonnant qu'il avait prévu de passer du temps avec sa copine de Serdaigle à la bibliothèque, de toute façon. Tom ne fit même pas mine d'avoir entendu.

Avant de passer la porte de la salle commune, Ginny vit Mulciber se tourner vers eux — enfin, vers Tom.

— On te verra au repas de Noël, ce soir ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? cracha le préfet.

Mulciber leva les yeux au ciel — derrière le dos de Tom, bien sûr, il n'aurait pas osé si son aîné le regardait — et quitta enfin la salle commune. Tom ouvrit à nouveau son journal et Ginny se réinstalla à ses côtés, attendant avec anticipation la fin de la phrase — peut-être serait-ce enfin ce qu'elle voulait savoir ! – mais après avoir fait tournoyer sa plume entre ses doigts plusieurs fois, Tom soupira fortement, referma le journal et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le couloir à la droite du sapin — vers son dortoir, sans doute — et la rousse se leva pour le suivre, mais alors que Tom ouvrait la première porte à sa gauche, la scène se mit à tournoyer autour de Ginny.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était tout ? Elle croyait que Tom voulait lui montrer Poudlard à Noël, mais tout ce qu'elle avait vu était un sapin. S'il n'y avait que ça, Noël n'était effectivement pas très spécial...

Les couleurs cessèrent rapidement leur tourbillon mais, à sa grande surprise, Ginny ne se trouvait pas dans son lit mais dans un corridor, toujours à Poudlard et toujours, si elle en jugeait par les couleurs délavées, en 1943 dans les souvenirs de Tom.

Le voilà justement qui arrivait. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que dans la scène qu'elle avait entrevue plus tôt — il devait donc toujours s'agir du 24 décembre.

Elle le suivit avant qu'il ne tourne le coin et dut s'arrêter sur ses pas, estomaquée.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, qui était décorée pour l'occasion. Une douzaine d'immenses sapins décoraient le tour de la salle et des couronnes vertes et rouges étaient accrochées partout. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond magique laissait tomber de la neige, ajoutant à l'ambiance féerique du lieu. Des chandelles aux couleurs de Noël flottaient dans les airs et des petits gobelins portant des vêtements verts et rouges parcouraient la Grande Salle, l'air bougon.

Mais le plus surprenant était que les quatre grandes tables des maisons avaient disparu, laissant la place à une seule table placée au centre de la salle, où tout le monde, professeur comme étudiant, était installé pêle-mêle. Ginny aperçut Mulciber, entre une jeune fille — la Serdaigle avec qui il avait passé la journée, supposa-t-elle — et une professeure qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

— Tom, par ici !

Ginny eut un sursaut en reconnaissant Slughorn, avec cinquante ans — et probablement cinquante kilos — de moins. Il avait déjà sa moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse, mais celle-ci n'était pas encore striée de gris. Il en était de même pour ses cheveux, encore nombreux et d'une couleur châtain. Ginny sourit.

Slughorn indiqua à Tom un siège libre à sa droite, où le jeune homme prit place en souriant. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son masque de bonne humeur. Elle avait bien vu plus tôt, alors qu'il avait parlé à Mulciber, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée de Noël avec les autres à Poudlard. Pourtant, à le voir sourire en s'installant et en acceptant le verre de cidre que lui tendait Slughorn, elle aurait juré qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même Jedusor, que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux était heureux d'être là.

— Monsieur Jedusor, dit d'une voix calme celui qui était assis en face de lui.  
— Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Tom d'une voix froide.

Ginny leva les yeux et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Dumbledore avait les cheveux auburn ! Elle savait qu'il avait déjà été jeune, comme tout le monde, mais d'avoir là, sous ses yeux, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années seulement, et pas centenaire comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu... Il portait déjà des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, et ses yeux toujours aussi alertes surveillaient Tom. Alors que tous les regards qu'elle avait vus posés sur Tom jusque-là – ceux de ses acolytes, de Mulciber, de Slughorn – étaient plein d'admiration, presque de convoitise, celui de Dumbledore ne contenait rien de cela. Il semblait méfiant, suspicieux, comme s'il avait vu le futur et savait ce qu'allait devenir le jeune préfet qu'il avait devant lui.

Un homme au bout de la table – Ginny le reconnut vaguement, elle avait vu son portrait dans le bureau du directeur – se leva et se racla la gorge, tenant devant lui son verre de cidre. Les conversations autour de la table se turent et chaque convive leva son propre verre.

— Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter la bienvenue à tous à ce repas de Noël, dit le directeur actuel de Poudlard. Pour certains, ce repas est autant une tradition que pour moi.

Il hocha la tête vers Tom avec un sourire.

— Et pour d'autres, Noël à Poudlard est une nouvelle expérience. Une qui vous plaira, j'espère ! Cette année n'aura pas été des plus faciles.

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes avant de souvenir qu'au début des années 1940, il y avait eu une grande guerre chez les Moldus. Binns avait à peine effleuré le sujet dans leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, même si son père lui avait dit une fois que même les guerres moldues avaient une influence sur la politique sorcière. Trop récent pour le fantôme, sûrement.

— Mais nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que 1944 sera meilleure pour tous, sorciers comme Moldus ! continua le directeur, ne se tournant pas vers Tom quand celui-ci toussa discrètement dans sa serviette à la mention du bien-être des Moldus. Les elfes de maison nous ont préparé un véritable festin ce soir, alors je vous laisse en profiter sans vous embêter plus longtemps. Joyeux Noël à tous, et que l'année 1944 amène bien du bonheur à vous et à vos familles !

Chacun trinqua avec ses voisins, répétant des vœux de bonheur pour la nouvelle année. Ginny nota que Tom évitait soigneusement certains élèves, dont la jeune fille de Poufsouffle qui se trouvait à sa droite. Personne ne sembla remarquer cette omission délibérée, sauf bien sûr Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus scintillaient derrière ses lunettes.

— Joyeux Noël, Tom, dit le futur directeur en cognant sa coupe contre celle de son élève. Que le futur te soit profitable.

Tom sourit.

— On construit notre propre futur, n'est-ce pas ce que vous dites souvent, Professeur ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête et accepta à son tour les vœux de Noël de Tom, puis ceux de Slughorn.

N'ayant nulle part où s'asseoir, Ginny se promena dans la Grande Salle quand elle comprit que de toute manière la conversation n'allait pas l'intéresser. Avec Dumbledore si près de lui et tant de gens autour, Tom n'allait pas oser demander quoi que ce soit d'important. Ils venaient de se servir de l'entrée et Ginny passa plusieurs minutes à observer les grands sapins, se demandant qui les avait installés. Hagrid n'avait commencé à travailler à Poudlard qu'après l'époque de Jedusor, Harry lui avait dit, alors ça ne pouvait pas déjà être lui. Quiconque avait décoré la douzaine d'arbres immenses avait dû y passer la semaine. À moins que Poudlard n'héberge deux demi-géants.

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers la table, les convives étaient en train de terminer le dessert. Après un instant de surprise — combien de temps avait-elle passé à admirer ce sapin, au juste ? - elle décida que Tom – celui du journal, pas celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux –avait dû accélérer le temps, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de Tom. En le voyant manger ce gâteau au chocolat qui semblait si délicieux, Ginny entendit son ventre émettre un borborygme sonore et se rappela que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle-même n'avait pas mangé. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voler une bouchée du gâteau. Elle doutait que les souvenirs soient bien nourrissants...

Soudain, avec des petits « pop ! », des petits cylindres apparurent à chaque place, à la grande joie de plusieurs des élèves. Tom eut un sourire en prenant le sien d'une main, mais même aux yeux de Ginny celui-ci semblait forcé.

— Allez Tom, on ouvre le mien ? dit Slughorn, le nez un peu rouge d'avoir abusé de Bièraubeurre pendant la soirée.

Tom agrippa un des côtés du cylindre, le professeur tira sur l'autre, et le paquet explosa dans un nuage de fumée multicolore. Celui-ci s'évapora quelques secondes plus tard, et Ginny vit que Slughorn arborait maintenant un chapeau pointu de la même couleur que la fumée qui venait de disparaître. Il s'admira dans le dos d'une cuillère en riant comme un enfant et encouragea Tom à faire de même avec son paquet à lui.

— Je le fais avec toi, proposa Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de la table.

Tom et son professeur de métamorphose firent ainsi éclater un deuxième cylindre. Cette fois-ci, pas de fumée, mais une véritable fontaine de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Ginny rit, voyant plusieurs des élèves autour de Tom plonger sous la table pour récupérer les bonbons. Celui-ci en mit quelques-uns dans sa bouche sans grand enthousiasme, grimaçant à peine en en recrachant un dans son assiette.

— Cire d'oreille.

Autour de la table, Ginny voyait des Chocogrenouilles, des bouquets de fleurs, des figurines de plastique. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard portait un nez de clown sur le visage, et Mulciber avait un chapeau rouge à pompon blanc. Ginny riait. Noël était vraiment magique à Poudlard.

Elle était encore en train de boire la scène des yeux quand celle-ci se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle atterrit sur son lit, dans la même position que quand elle l'avait quitté, et fit la moue.

_Pourquoi tu m'as fait partir si tôt ?_

_J'en avais assez. J'ai survécu à sept Noëls ici, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à recommencer._

_Mais ça avait l'air tellement magique ! Tu es juste un Scrooge de ne pas apprécier !_

_Scrooge ?_

_Un conte que m'a raconté Hermione, sur un homme qui est si avare et déplaisant qu'il se fait visiter par des fantômes qui lui disent que —_

_Un conte moldu ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_Scrooge._

Tom ne répondit pas avant quelques instants, mais Ginny savait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas insulté. Il en fallait plus que ça pour le vexer.

_Tu as apprécié, au moins ? Que je n'aie pas replongé dans ces souvenirs douloureux pour rien._

_C'était super, merci. L'an prochain, il va vraiment falloir que j'essaie de rester à Poudlard pour Noël._

Son estomac rappela alors son existence à sa propriétaire, aussi après avoir dit au revoir à Tom et l'avoir rangé, elle descendit à la salle commune voir si quelqu'un avait un stock de nourriture caché quelque part.


	12. Retour au Terrier

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare de Pré-au-Lard depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Ginny, Luna, Neville et Seamus jouaient aux cartes dans un compartiment, laissant calmement passer le temps avant d'arriver à la plate-forme 9 ¾. Chacun avait hâte de retrouver sa famille, mais Ginny savait que la fête de Noël ne serait pas pareille, cette année, sans Ron ni Harry. Toute la famille ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, même s'ils feraient tout leur possible pour que tout soit comme avant. Seule peut-être la tante Muriel n'aurait pas changé. Pour une fois, ses remarques désagréables habituelles seraient les bienvenues.

Soudain, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Ginny regarda par la fenêtre, mais elle ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ils étaient au milieu d'un champ, entourés de larges étendues de neige vierge.

— Oh, pas encore, maugréa Neville. Ils pensent peut-être que Harry a décidé de monter sur le train avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? Mais ils sont idiots ou quoi ?

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la noirceur tomba sur le wagon. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais elle ne voyait rien, même pas l'ombre de la fenêtre. Elle pensa un instant aux Détraqueurs qui avaient envahi le train au début de sa deuxième année, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas cette fois-ci. Elle ne sentait pas de froid ni de désespoir. De toute façon, se dit-elle en serrant son poing sur sa baguette, cette fois-ci, elle saurait se défendre.

— Ginny ? lui parvint la voix de Neville à sa droite. Luna, Seamus ? Tout va bien ?  
— Ouais.  
— Lumos, dit Seamus.

Rien ne se passa, aucune lumière ne vint illuminer l'intérieur du compartiment. Les trois autres essayèrent à leur tour, et ils entendaient, à travers la porte, leurs voisins de wagon tenter le même sortilège sans succès.

— Neville ? Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

Ginny sentit son voisin hausser les épaules et l'entendit se lever, suivant à tâtons le mur du compartiment vers la porte, qu'il fit glisser.

Ils entendirent alors tous les autres élèves du wagon, tout aussi perplexes qu'eux, se demander ce qui se passait.

— Lavande, Parvati, Padma, vous êtes là ? appela Neville par-dessus le vacarme.  
— Ouais, avec Michael et Terry, répondit la voix de Lavande, à l'autre bout du wagon. Les Poufsouffle sont dans le compartiment d'en face.  
— Sortez donc vos baguettes.

Certains autres élèves, qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'AD, lâchèrent des petits cris et Ginny entendit de grands fracas alors qu'ils tombaient certainement l'un par-dessus l'autre pour s'éloigner le plus possible du fou qui avait demandé à ce qu'on sorte ses baguettes.

Ginny, la sienne dans la main depuis un moment, s'avança dans le compartiment, sa main libre tendue devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bras de Neville. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et lui demanda d'une voix basse :

— Tu crois que c'est qui ? Des Mangemorts ou des Rafleurs ?  
— Ça ne peut pas être des Rafleurs, ils savent bien qu'un né-Moldu aurait immédiatement été découvert et renvoyé par les Carrow. Non, ça doit être les Mangemorts.  
— Qui est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Neville haussa les épaules puis, réalisant que son amie ne pouvait pas le voir, dit à voix haute :

— Je ne sais pas.

À ce moment, ils entendirent distinctement la porte du wagon s'ouvrir.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Neville d'une voix forte. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'envahir le train comme ça, et nous —

Une explosion se fit entendre, et Ginny fut projetée contre le mur, ses oreilles bourdonnant.

— Neville ! hurla-t-elle, ignorant la douleur de son épaule qui avait heurté le chambranle de la porte. Neville !  
— Ça... ça va, toussa le jeune homme. Je n'ai rien.

Ginny sentit plusieurs formes passer à côté d'elle. Elle leva sa baguette, mais dans cette noirceur, elle ne savait pas où viser, qui était ennemi et qui ne l'était pas. Puis elle entendit un hurlement à sa gauche.

— Luna ! crièrent simultanément Neville, Ginny et Seamus.

Une main attrapa la manche de Ginny et la jeune Gryffondor s'agrippa au bras, tentant de tirer Luna vers elle, mais elle reçut un violent coup à la tempe et tomba contre la banquette, inconsciente.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière était revenue et les deux garçons de septième année étaient devant elle. Derrière eux, elle voyait Cormac, Lavande, Parvati et Michael. Autour de la porte du compartiment s'agglutinaient ce qui semblait être tous les autres membres de l'AD, voire tous les occupants du wagon. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confuse, puis les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler lui revinrent. Elle se redressa abruptement, ignorant la douleur qui surgit dans sa tête au mouvement brusque, et fixa ses yeux sur ceux de Neville.

— Luna ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Elle a disparu.  
— Quoi ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Neville et Seamus se débarrassèrent de tous les élèves qui s'entassaient à la porte, curieux. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils durent répéter qu'ils ne savaient pas plus qu'eux ce qui s'était passé et que Ginny allait bien mais avait besoin de respirer, ils réussirent à fermer la porte. Seuls Cormac et Lavande étaient restés dans le compartiment. Ils avaient sorti un sac de glace de Merlin sait où et l'avaient donné à Ginny, qui le pressait maintenant contre sa temps, le froid soulageant la douleur sourde. Les garçons de septième année s'assirent en face d'elle. Les cartes auxquelles ils jouaient avant l'attaque avaient volé partout dans le compartiment, certaines reposaient sur les banquettes, d'autres tapissaient le sol, mais pour l'instant, personne ne s'en préoccupait, ils voulaient juste savoir ce qui était arrivé à Luna.

— On ne sait toujours pas qui c'était, ni pourquoi ils ont pris Luna et personne d'autre.

Cormac et Lavande aussi étaient pendus aux lèvres de Neville. Ils n'avaient pas été dans le compartiment quand Luna avait été enlevée, et voulaient donc autant que Ginny savoir ce qui s'était passé.

— On peut présumer sans trop de risques que c'était des Mangemorts, je suppose, continua le jeune homme.  
— Peut-être veulent-ils faire pression sur Xenophilius ? intervint Seamus.

Chacun contempla ce que cette possibilité impliquait. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il n'y aurait plus de Chicaneur, pendant un moment au moins, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Ce n'était pas une perspective joyeuse ; le journal, qui auparavant avait été ridiculisé par tout le monde, était aujourd'hui une des seules sources fiables d'informations sur la guerre. Il ne fallait plus compter sur la Gazette, qui était sous le contrôle du ministère et publiait uniquement ce qui les avantageait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que les Lovegood étaient sains et saufs, Luna comme Xenophilius.

— S'ils ont enlevé Luna pour faire pression sur son père, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de lui, donc il doit être toujours vivant, tenta de les rassurer Cormac. Et ils ne feront pas de mal à Luna tant qu'ils auront besoin de Xenophilius.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, se raccrochant à ce maigre espoir.

Neville et Seamus sortirent alors du compartiment pour aller parler aux autres membres de l'AD — surtout aux autres Serdaigle, qui s'inquiétaient sans doute du sort de leur collègue. Lavande s'appuya sur Cormac, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le garçon passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre elle, murmurant que tout allait se terminer un jour.

Ginny s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa son front — du côté qui n'était pas blessé — dessus, observant d'un œil absent le paysage qui défilait sous son regard. Son esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Elle aurait voulu tirer sa malle vers elle, en sortir le journal de Jedusor et lui déballer toutes ses doléances, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avant d'être chez elle, seule dans sa chambre. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse particulièrement attention à son père : s'il la voyait avec le cahier de Tom, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de dire « Jedusor » qu'il l'aurait jeté au feu.

Il lui semblait qu'elle perdait tous ses amis, un à un. Hermione, Ron et Harry, d'abord. Dean, Colin. Maintenant, Luna. À quand le tour de Neville, de Seamus, des autres ? Ou peut-être serait-ce elle la prochaine. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de membres de sa famille qu'ils pourraient faire chanter en la kidnappant. Ça l'étonnait même qu'ils n'aient pas déjà essayé.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Dans tout ce maelström, il ne restait que Tom. C'était certes étrange de se dire que le passé de Voldemort était son ami, aujourd'hui, mais c'était le cas. Tom n'était pas Voldemort et Voldemort n'était pas Tom. Mais Tom deviendrait Voldemort. Peut-être Ginny aurait-elle le temps de trouver le cœur qui se cachait dans le jeune homme, qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps.

Quand Neville et Seamus réapparurent dans le compartiment, près d'une heure plus tard, Ginny s'était endormie contre la fenêtre et Lavande contre Cormac. Les trois garçons discutèrent un moment à voix basse, afin de ne pas réveiller leurs amies, mais chacun finit par se replonger dans ses pensées et le voyage vers la gare de King's Cross se termina dans un silence pesant.

* * *

Ginny fut réveillée par l'arrêt du train. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait maintenant l'intérieur de la gare, où des armées de parents inquiets attendaient leurs enfants. Il y avait moins d'élèves qu'avant, on se serait attendu à ce qu'il y ait aussi moins de parents, mais le contraire semblait se produire : tous les membres de la famille voulaient venir chercher leurs rejetons à la gare, s'assurer de leurs propres yeux qu'ils étaient encore vivants et en bonne santé. Le cœur de Ginny plongea. Pour un père et sa fille, ce Noël, il n'y aurait pas de réunion heureuse.

Les autres occupants du compartiment avaient déjà récupéré leurs malles. Ils regardaient d'un air incertain celle de Luna, toujours dans le panier.

— On peut la prendre, vous croyez ?

Neville secoua la tête.

— Je vais trouver un gardien sur le quai, lui dire que la malle de Luna est toujours là.

Dépités, les trois Gryffondor rejoignirent le flot d'élèves qui descendait sur le quai. Après la mésaventure du début du trajet, un peu de bonne humeur semblait être revenu. La plupart des élèves étaient heureux de retrouver leurs parents et leurs maisons pour Noël, et d'échapper au régime des Carrow pendant quelques jours. Seuls les quelques membres de l'AD qu'ils croisèrent avaient toujours le visage triste. Ils semblaient presque en deuil. « Mais elle n'est pas morte ! » avait envie de crier Ginny. « Luna n'est pas morte ! »

— Ginny ! Ginny !

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de se faire emprisonner par les bras chauds et maternels. Elle se laissa fondre un instant dans l'embrassade de sa mère, savourant elle aussi un instant le plaisir d'être de retour chez elle. Avant de se laisser aller complètement et d'éclater en sanglots, elle recula.

— Salut, maman. Ça —  
— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? s'exclama Molly en prenant le menton de sa fille pour tirer sa tête vers elle.  
— Molly, tu lui fais mal, dit Arthur en embrassant à son tour son unique fille.  
— Papa, ils ont enlevé Luna.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

— Qui ? Les Mangemorts ?  
— On suppose, mais on n'a rien vu. Ils avaient... je ne sais pas... c'est comme s'ils avaient aspiré toute la lumière.  
— On en parlera à la maison. Viens.

Ginny prit quelques minutes pour embrasser Neville et Seamus et leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

— Promettez-moi qu'on se reverra l'an prochain, tous les deux, dit Ginny, ne blaguant seulement qu'à moitié.

En sortant de la gare, elle vit Cormac et Lavande, qui se présentaient l'un l'autre à leurs parents respectifs. Ginny sourit. Au moins une bonne chose serait à célébrer cette année.

— Vous avez vu Xenophilius ? demanda Ginny après qu'ils eurent passé le mur de la gare 9 ¾ alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stationnement. Il est venu chercher Luna ?  
— Non, maintenant que tu le dis, il n'était pas là, répondit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, c'est vrai, mais tu le connais, il est difficile à manquer, même dans une foule...

Sa poigne se resserra sur le bras de sa fille.

— Tu crois qu'il savait que Luna –  
— À la maison ! coupa Arthur d'une voix sèche.

Ginny échangea un coup d'œil avec sa mère et elles hochèrent la tête. Elles s'étaient bien comprises.

* * *

Ce fut avec un véritable soulagement que Ginny vit sa maison se dessiner contre le ciel au détour d'une rue. Arthur arrêta la vieille voiture – une de celles qu'il avait retapées, pas celle qui volait – dans la cour, semant la panique dans le poulailler, et sortit la malle de Ginny du coffre pendant que sa femme et sa fille se dirigeaient vers la maison. Ginny constata avec un sourire que la boucle était accrochée à la porte, comme elle l'était toutes les années précédentes, et entra dans la maison pour se trouver nez à nez avec une baguette. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, mais elle vit que c'était Charlie qui la tenait. Les jumeaux se tenaient derrière lui, l'air ennuyé.

Charlie dirigea sa baguette vers Molly en adressant à peine un coup d'œil à Ginny.

— L'âge où j'ai eu la varicelle ?  
— Trois ans. La couleur de la crème que je te mettais pour te soulager ?  
— Verte.

Charlie baissa sa baguette et embrassa sa mère. Les jumeaux sautèrent sur leur sœur, faisant des commentaires admiratifs sur le bleu qui commençait à naître sur sa tempe.

— Tu t'es battue, sœurette ?  
— Dis-nous que c'était avec Malefoy.  
— Et qu'il est aussi amoché que toi.  
— Laissez-la respirer un peu, dit Arthur en entrant derrière eux, traînant la lourde malle de sa fille. Et rendez-vous utiles, montez ça dans sa chambre.

Pendant que Fred et George faisaient léviter sa malle jusqu'au haut de l'escalier, Ginny jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon, celle où chaque aiguille portait le visage d'un des membres de la famille. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait été à la maison, chacune d'entre elles était pointée sur « En danger de mort ». Ginny s'apprêta à se détourner, mais remarqua quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de l'horloge.

— Il y a des nouvelles aiguilles ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon avec une assiette de petits fours.  
— Eh bien, il y a Fleur, mais tu étais encore là quand je l'ai rajoutée. Ça devait être son cadeau de noces, mais vu les circonstances… Et le mois dernier, j'en ai fait pour Harry et Hermione.

Ces deux-là étaient aussi en danger de mort, bien sûr, mais Ginny trouvait quelque chose de rassurant de les voir là. Déjà, ils n'étaient pas sur la case « Mort ». Elle eut soudain envie de voir tous ses amis là. Dont Luna. _Surtout_ Luna.

Les Weasley finirent par s'installer dans le salon, où Molly avait installé le sapin de Noël. Ginny se cala contre l'épaule de Charlie, les jumeaux tassés de l'autre côté d'elle sur le fauteuil, et pour la première fois depuis des mois elle se sentit véritablement en sécurité. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ginny demanda des nouvelles de Bill et de Fleur, et apprit qu'ils ne viendraient pas passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël avec eux. Ils avaient envoyé un mot la semaine précédente pour dire qu'ils voulaient passer Noël seuls, pour leurs premières fêtes en tant que couple marié. Molly avait été déçue, évidemment, mais avait compris. Après tout, elle avait regretté d'avoir passé Noël avec sa propre mère l'année où elle avait épousé Arthur. Fred et George s'informèrent du bien-être de Rusard et de Miss Teigne, et semblèrent déçus quand leur sœur les informa que tous deux se portaient à merveille.

Puis Arthur demanda à Ginny de raconter ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Celle-ci narra tout l'épisode de l'attaque, de l'arrêt du train et la tombée mystérieuse de l'obscurité au coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tempe.

— Neville m'a dit que j'ai été inconsciente seulement quelques minutes, finit-elle. Mais pendant ce temps-là, la lumière est revenue et Luna a disparu.

La famille discuta des évènements, mais ils ne vinrent à aucune conclusion différente de ce que Ginny et ses amis avaient déduit dans le train. L'absence de Xenophilius de la gare de King's Cross, cette journée-là, lui qui allait toujours chercher sa fille unique à la gare, semblait seulement confirmer que la disparition de la Serdaigle avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

— Vous avez des nouvelles de Harry ? demanda Ginny sans grand espoir — s'il y en avait, ils l'auraient su par la radio, et elle l'aurait entendue aussi.

Ils secouèrent la tête. Personne ne savait rien, à part qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Avec le nombre de gens qui le cherchait, toutes les fois où ils parlaient de lui dans la Gazette ou à la radio, Ginny ne doutait pas qu'elle en entendrait parler à la seconde où il était attrapé. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça serait sur Potterveille qu'elle entendrait son nom en premier.

Ginny passa un long moment à leur parler de Poudlard. Les lettres étant surveillées, elle ne pouvait pas tout écrire quand elle écrivait à sa famille, une fois par semaine. Charlie la serra dans ses bras quand elle raconta les cours de Forces du Mal où Amycus Carrow tentait de les obliger à torturer de jeunes élèves. Molly couvrit sa bouche avec une expression d'horreur quand Ginny raconta sa retenue avec Alecto. Fred et George applaudirent quand elle relata les progrès de l'AD et leurs efforts de rébellion.

De son côté, elle apprit que Remus était retourné vivre avec Tonks – dont la grossesse se passait à merveille, à ce qu'en disaient ses parents.

— C'est pour bientôt, dit Molly avec un sourire. Un petit garçon.  
— On prend des paris sur sa couleur de cheveux à la naissance, dit Fred. J'ai mis trois Gallions sur orange.  
— Kingsley est en fuite, dit aussi Arthur.  
— Oui, Bill l'a dit à Nigel le mois dernier, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire pourquoi, ils ont failli se faire voir par Rogue.  
— Il avait brisé le Tabou, expliqua Charlie. Il a failli se faire attraper, mais a réussi à s'échapper.  
— Il doit y avoir plus de sorciers en fuite que de gens encore chez eux, ces temps-ci.

Ginny sourit, mais George avait peut-être raison. Il lui semblait que tous les jours, une nouvelle de ses connaissances devait se mettre à fuir. Enfin, mieux vaut en fuite que mort, se dit-elle.

La conversation vira rapidement vers des contrées plus légères. Ginny était rentrée saine et sauve, toute la famille allait bien, c'était presque Noël, ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer la soirée à se morfondre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après un dîner copieux préparé par Molly, Ginny monta se coucher en bâillant. Rassasiée, fatiguée et heureuse d'une bonne soirée passée en compagnie de sa famille qui l'aimait, elle ne songea même pas à ouvrir le journal de Tom. Elle s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


	13. Réveillon de Noël

Les quelques jours entre le retour de Ginny de Poudlard et le réveillon se passèrent calmement, entre les journées passées en cuisine avec sa mère pour préparer le repas, les visites de membres de l'Ordre – qui se faisaient de plus en plus espacées maintenant que nombre d'entre eux étaient morts ou en fuite – et les soirées autour de Potterveille. Ils n'apprenaient jamais rien de nouveau sur Harry, Hermione et Ron. Personne ne savait où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Plusieurs fois par jour, Ginny vérifiait leurs aiguilles, toujours fixées sur « En danger de mort ».

Fred et George quittaient régulièrement la maison pour aller retrouver Lee, afin d'enregistrer un nouvel épisode de l'émission de radio. Ils ne disaient jamais à leur famille où ils allaient, tout ce qu'ils savaient était que le lieu exact changeait chaque fois. Ce qu'ils faisaient était hautement illégal, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas se faire prendre et mettre en danger leur famille et leurs amis. D'autant plus depuis l'enlèvement de Luna…

Arthur s'était rendu chez XenophiliusLovegood dès le lendemain du retour de sa fille à la maison. Il avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à faire le tour de la maison, à regarder par les fenêtres, à cogner aux portes, mais le père de Luna n'était pas venu répondre. Ginny avait demandé à son père s'il avait une idée de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé.

— C'est étrange, avait-il répondu, mais je suis convaincu qu'il était toujours là, dans la maison. J'ai vu quelqu'un bouger par une des fenêtres.  
— Ce n'était peut-être pas lui, dit Molly. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas venu te répondre, s'il était là ?  
— Oui… tu as sans doute raison…

Le 23 décembre au soir, ils avaient appris le décès d'Alice Tolipan, qui avait fait partie de l'AD en 1995 mais n'était pas revenue à l'école cette année. Elle avait passé une partie de l'année cachée chez ses grands-parents, dans le bunker qu'ils s'étaient construits lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, alors que ses parents et son frère moldus vivaient au-dessus d'elle, faisant leur possible pour camoufler l'existence d'Alice. La ruse avait fonctionné pendant de longs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de Rafleurs ne trouve la maison et la sorcière qui s'y cachait. Plutôt que les suivre docilement jusqu'au Ministère, Alice s'était battue. Ils avaient mis le feu à la maison, brûlant les six membres de la famille Tolipan, cinq Moldus et une sorcière.

Ce soir-là, Ginny avait laissé tomber le dessert qu'elle était en train de manger et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, ayant juste le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. Charlie, Fred et ses parents – George était avec Lee à Potterveille – montaient périodiquement voir s'ils pouvaient la réconforter, mais elle les renvoyait tous sans même leur ouvrir la porte : elle ne voulait voir personne.

Après une vingtaine de minutes sans entendre qui que ce soit monter dans l'escalier, elle sortit le journal de Tom du tiroir de sa table de chevet et passa un moment à lui parler. Elle n'eut même pas à lui expliquer la situation exacte, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas bien et la réconforta. Pas de voyage au jardin cette fois-ci, juste une discussion sur tout et rien qui lui changea les idées. Tom lui raconta le jour où Mimi avait trébuché et s'était étalée devant la Grande Salle au complet, où tous les élèves étaient attablés pour le repas du midi. Elle savait que c'était méchant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle aimait les moments où elle parlait à Tom, elle ne pensait pas à ce qui se passait dans le monde actuellement. Ça faisait changement d'avec Harry : avec lui, elle était toujours consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, le bon comme le mauvais. Avec Tom, elle pouvait s'échapper dans un autre monde, celui de 1943, où Tom n'était qu'un adolescent comme elle, où Voldemort n'existait pas encore et où les problèmes du monde entier ne reposaient pas sur ses épaules.

_Ça va mieux ?_

_Oui, je crois que je serai capable de dormir maintenant._

_Bonne nuit alors, Ginny._

_Merci._

Et cette nuit-là, elle dormit bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle demanda à son père si elle pouvait contacter Bill par la cheminée.

— C'est la veille de Noël, j'aimerais parler à mon grand frère quand même !

Les deux maisons ayant été protégées par l'Ordre et étant indétectables depuis le Ministère, Ginny eut droit à une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

— Mais dix minutes seulement, avertit son père. Ne tentons pas le diable.

Ginny promit et lança la poudre dans les flammes, qui devinrent vertes. Elle y plongea la tête et appela la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Après un tourbillon qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ceux qui précédaient les souvenirs de Tom, elle vit apparaître le salon de Bill. Fleur était assise sur le fauteuil, un journal français ouvert sur ses cuisses.

— Fleur ? appela Ginny.

La Française sursauta violemment et fit tomber son journal. Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, s'excusa Ginny. Bill est là ?  
— Dans la cuisine, je vais le chercher.

Ginny vit Fleur disparaître par la porte battante qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Elle entendit son frère et sa belle-sœur discuter un moment et… entendait-elle une troisième voix ? Une voix d'homme ? Mais il n'y avait personne dans la maison à part Bill et Fleur, non ?

Avant qu'elle puisse se poser davantage de questions, Bill sortit de la cuisine et s'accroupit devant l'âtre, envoyant un large sourire à Ginny.

— Salut, petite sœur ! Bien rentrée de Poudlard ?  
— Oui, ça fait quelques jours. Maman m'a dit que Fleur et toi ne veniez pas réveillonner ce soir, alors je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël quand même !  
— Oui, vous allez beaucoup nous manquer, mais on voulait passer notre premier Noël de couple marié en tête-à-tête.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à Ginny, qui éclata de rire.

— Dis, reprit-elle après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. J'hallucine ou il y a quelqu'un dans votre cuisine ?

Bill fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui.

— Dans la cuisine ? Il n'y a que Fleur.  
— Je croyais avoir entendu une autre voix… J'ai dû l'imaginer.  
— Tu as toujours eu une imagination trop fertile.

Ginny tira la langue. À ce moment-là, son père lui signala que ses dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et qu'elle devait mettre un terme à la discussion.

— C'est papa ? demanda Bill. Dis-lui que Tonks et Remus sont passés hier, ils ont quelque chose pour lui.

Ginny fit passer le message. Arthur hocha la tête et rappela à sa fille de terminer avec Bill. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Joyeux Noël, grand frère. De la part de toute la famille aussi. J'espère qu'on va vous revoir bientôt !  
— Oh, j'en doute pas ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, petite. Ne fais pas de bêtises et le Père Noël t'amènera plein de babioles.  
— On est déjà le 24, je crois que le Père Noël a déjà décidé ce qu'il me donnerait. Joyeux Noël Fleur ! cria-t-elle en direction de la cuisine.

Après quelques instants, la tête blonde de la jeune femme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— À toi aussi, Ginny, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et transmets mes vœux à toute ta famille !

* * *

L'aube n'était pas loin et Ginny avait pas mal de champagne dans le nez quand elle monta enfin dans sa chambre. Le calme était enfin tombé sur la maison, qui avait bourdonné d'activité toute la soirée. Cette année, en plus de l'habituelle tante Muriel, tous les membres disponibles de l'Ordre étaient venus réveillonner chez les Weasley et avaient été forcés d'écouter le concert de Célestina Moldubec à la radio. Même Lee avait été invité et, exceptionnellement, l'épisode de Noël de _Potterveille_ avait été diffusé depuis leur salon. Même Ginny – sous le nom de code Renarde – avait dit quelques mots. Elle espérait que, quelque part, Harry, Hermione et Ron écoutaient et seraient réconfortés d'entendre toutes leurs voix.

Dans sa chambre, la porte refermée derrière elle, elle retira la robe et les collants trop serrés qu'elle avait portés toute la soirée – les mêmes qu'à la fête du Club de Slug – et enfila son bien plus confortable pyjama ample. Elle aurait pu se coucher tout de suite, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël à Tom. Elle sortit donc le journal de sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit à la page du 25 décembre.

_Joyeux Noël, Tom._

_À toi aussi, Ginny. Tu as passé un bon réveillon ?_

_Excellent._

Sous ses mains, quelques pages tournèrent, et s'arrêtèrent au 30 décembre. Se demandant de quoi il s'agissait cette fois-ci, elle se laissa emporter par le souvenir, apparaissant cette fois à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle jura d'une voix forte quand le vent froid transperça son mince pyjama et sentit ses pieds nus geler contre la mince couche de neige qui tapissait la terre. Elle se maudit de ne pas s'être mieux habillée avant de venir, et ne pouvait qu'espérer que Tom ne la garderait pas longtemps, cette fois-ci.

En parlant de Tom, où était-il ? Ginny parcourut l'endroit des yeux, tendant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la noirceur. Elle commençait à désespérer, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine, frissonnante, quand elle vit une lueur argentée entre les arbres, non loin d'où elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, se maudissant une deuxième fois de ne pas avoir mis de chaussures en sentant des centaines de brindilles lui piquer la plante des pieds.

Après même pas deux minutes de marche, elle arriva dans une petite clairière. Tom était agenouillé au-dessus d'un chaudron sous lequel crépitait un feu transportable, un de ceux qu'Hermione avait tant de facilité à créer. Un Patronus faisait la ronde autour de lui, l'illuminant de sa lumière douce. Ginny ne fut pas étonnée de constater que celui-ci avait la forme d'un immense serpent. Elle se demanda quel souvenir heureux Tom se remémorait pour le former.

La Gryffondor s'approcha, espérant que le souvenir d'un feu pourrait quand même la réchauffer. Le serpent leva la tête vers elle à son approche et Ginny se figea sur ses pas. Il pouvait la voir ? Ce souvenir était-il différent des autres ?

Mais quand le Patronus se dirigea vers Ginny, Tom ne leva même pas les yeux de son chaudron. Le serpent passa sur les pieds nus de la jeune fille, et elle constata qu'il était chaud. Elle s'approcha le plus possible de Tom et s'assit à côté de lui. Le feu la réchauffait un peu et le serpent, qui s'était niché contre elle dès qu'elle avait arrêté de bouger, encore plus.

Elle prit alors le temps de regarder autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Si seulement elle pouvait demander au Tom qui se trouvait à côté d'elle de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait emmenée là.

Posant une main froide sur la tête du Patronus, elle se concentra sur ce que faisait le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il touillait sa potion d'un noir profond, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à un parchemin qu'il avait placé par terre. Ginny essaya de le lire, mais il était trop loin, et elle était trop confortable pour se lever et s'en approcher.

Soudain, des étincelles jaillirent du chaudron. Tom s'en éloigna et, avec une exclamation de surprise, Ginny le suivit. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis la clairière fut illuminée de mille feux qui sortaient du chaudron. Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, violet, c'était un véritable feu d'artifice qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, éclairant les arbres qui les entouraient, créant un véritable arc-en-ciel dans les feuilles. Ginny applaudit en riant comme une petite fille, mais Tom ne fit que regarder le spectacle sans bouger, les lumières éclatantes se reflétant dans ses yeux noirs sans expression.

Soudain, alors que les explosions commençaient à s'espacer, il se pencha et récupéra quelque chose qu'il avait laissé au sol. Ginny reconnut son journal, celui dans lequel il avait écrit la veille de Noël 1943, celui qu'elle-même tenait entre ses mains, cinquante ans dans le futur. Il le pressa contre son cœur, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et fit un pas vers le chaudron.

— Tom ?

Le Patronus leva la tête, mais le préfet ne se tourna pas, évidemment.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la scène se mit à tourner.

— Eh, non, je ne veux pas partir !

Mais ça ne serait à rien, elle le savait. Quelques courts instants plus tard, elle se retrouva sur son lit, le journal toujours ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que Tom était déjà en train d'écrire.

_C'est mon souvenir le plus esthétiquement beau de l'année. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour Noël, j'espère que tu as apprécié._

Malgré sa déception de n'avoir pas vu la fin du souvenir, Ginny dut sourire.

_C'est vrai que c'était vraiment joli, merci. C'était quoi ?_

_Je ne crois pas que tu veux savoir ça. C'était un moment « Voldemort » plus qu'un moment « Tom »._

Ginny grimaça. Elle pourrait insister, Tom semblait de bonne humeur, il lui offrait des cadeaux – comme il pouvait –, peut-être lui dirait-elle enfin ce qu'elle voulait savoir depuis le début de l'année. Elle saurait enfin ce que Harry faisait.

_Tu savais que ton Patronus pouvait me voir et me toucher ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était peut-être trop fatiguée – ou trop pompette – mais Tom lui faisait confiance, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de ça pour son gain personnel. Et puis, elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir…

_Ah bon ? Le chanceux, je suis jaloux…_

Ginny rigola, puis bâilla. Un coup d'œil à son horloge l'informa qu'il approchait de cinq heures du matin et qu'il était largement l'heure de dormir. Elle remercia Tom une dernière fois et eut à peine le temps de le ranger avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	14. Pas de nouvelles

Le lendemain, quand Ginny se réveilla finalement, sa chambre était claire malgré les épais rideaux pendus à sa fenêtre. Elle les tira et constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait être midi passé.

Glissant ses pieds dans les pantoufles en forme de dragon que Charlie lui avait offertes la nuit précédente, elle descendit retrouver sa famille dans la cuisine. Elle fut étonnée de les voir encore tous attablés – même la tante Muriel, qui avait passé la nuit au Terrier – et tous encore en pyjama, sauf sa mère qui s'habillait tous les matins avant même de descendre petit-déjeuner.

— Joyeux Noël tout le monde, dit Ginny en entrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que –  
— Shhhhhhhhhhhh !

Après lui avoir signalé de se taire, George lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise libre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille remarqua qu'ils écoutaient tous la radio. Elle regarda l'horloge de la cuisine : 12 h 23. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'heure habituelle de_Potterveille_, il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

Son cœur s'accéléra et elle s'assit à côté de son frère. Elle entendait Lee et Remus – River et Romulus – discuter. Elle eut du mal à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient pendant un moment, puis elle capta le nom de Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est –  
— Mais tais-toi !

Ginny se renfrogna mais tourna toute son attention vers _Potterveille_.

— Alors, nous répétons pour ceux qui viennent de se joindre à nous – c'est le matin de Noël quand même, on peut les laisser faire la grasse matinée, disait Lee. Hier soir, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ont été vus à Godric's Hollow.  
— Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est là où est né Harry et là où sont morts ses parents.  
— Merci, Romulus. Un sorcier né-Moldu qu'on ne nommera pas – mais qu'on remercie du fond du cœur pour son information – les aurait vus dans le cimetière.  
— On ne sait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.  
— Ce matin, la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac – une autre résidente de Godric's Hollow – était détruite, et l'auteure elle-même a été retrouvée morte. On nous a dit qu'elle était décédée depuis un moment.

Ginny prit la main de George, paniquée.

— On croit que Harry et Hermione étaient chez Bathilda, continua la voix calme de Remus. Et que c'est pour ça que la maison a été détruite.  
— Mais ils n'ont pas dû se faire prendre. Si Vous-Savez-Qui leur avait mis le grappin dessus, soyez sûrs qu'on le saurait ce matin.

Ginny se leva, faisant basculer sa chaise, et courut jusqu'au salon, où elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge, ayant peur de ce qu'elle y verrait. Mais les aiguilles de ses amis étaient toujours sur « En danger de mort » – ce qui, en soi, ne voulait rien dire, s'ils étaient chez Voldemort ils seraient tout autant en danger. Mais Lee avait raison, s'ils avaient été attrapés, le monde entier l'aurait su dans les quinze secondes suivantes. Un peu soulagée, elle se retourna vers la cuisine.

Sa mère éclata en sanglots. Charlie et son père la prirent dans leurs bras et Ginny regarda les jumeaux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde avait toujours la mine si sombre.

— Ils n'ont pas parlé de Ron, dit Fred d'une voix plate.

Le cœur de Ginny descendit en chute libre. Elle avait été si préoccupée par le bien-être de Harry qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que son frère n'avait pas fait partie de l'aventure nocturne de la veille. Il n'était pas mort – elle l'aurait vu sur l'horloge. Mais alors, où était-il ? Ginny repensa fugacement à la voix mystérieuse chez Bill, mais non, c'était ridicule. Ron était parti avec Harry et Hermione, que ferait-il chez Bill ?

Ils passèrent une journée de Noël franchement déprimante, s'inquiétant pour le bien-être du trio. Même la tante Muriel était presque agréable, si on omettait ses remarques sur les cheveux de Ginny, qu'elle trouvait trop courts pour une jeune fille – Lavande les lui avait coupés aux épaules le mois précédent – et sur le nouveau tatouage de Charlie, qui était visible dès qu'il portait des manches courtes et qu'elle trouvait particulièrement vulgaire.

— C'est juste mon nom en alphabet cyrillique, tante Muriel.  
— Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? répondait-elle de sa voix perçante. Ça pourrait être un juron, hein, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas un juron ?

Mais même les têtes ridicules que tiraient ses enfants devant les bêtises de leur tante ne suffisaient pas à tirer Molly de son malheur. Ginny s'efforça même d'aller chercher un disque de Celestina Moldubec et le fit jouer à tue-tête dans le salon pendant qu'ils mangeaient un dîner frugal autour de la table basse, mais ils n'eurent même pas droit à un sourire.

Molly monta se coucher peu après le dessert – une tarte qu'elle avait laissée brûler au four – et les enfants se regardèrent, désespérés.

— Ça va lui passer, dit Arthur en enfilant son manteau pour aller raccompagner Muriel chez elle. Dans quelques jours, on aura des nouvelles de Ron, et elle nous reviendra. Vous verrez.

Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Ginny le voyait aussi, plusieurs fois par jour, regarder l'horloge du salon et pousser un soupir de soulagement chaque fois qu'il constatait que personne n'était mort dans la dernière heure.

Une fois tante Muriel et leur père partis, les enfants Weasley errèrent comme des âmes en peine dans la maison avant de se décider pour une partie de cartes dans le salon. C'était Noël, ils ne pouvaient pas aller se coucher avant vingt-deux heures, tout de même !

Finalement, ils montèrent peu avant minuit, trop préoccupés pour faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Ginny se mit en pyjama, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée du tout. Après tout, elle s'était levée même pas douze heures auparavant. Elle sortit machinalement le Gallion ensorcelé de l'AD de la poche de ses jeans, s'attendant à ce qu'il n'ait pas changé, mais elle remarqua de nouvelles inscriptions sur la bordure. Elle décrypta avec attention ce qui y était inscrit, et sourit.

_Jyx Noël à ts ! – Nev_

Si seulement le courrier fonctionnait encore comme il faut, ils auraient pu s'échanger des lettres et des cartes de Noël. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de choses à lui dire sur le dernier épisode de _Potterveille_ mais c'était bien trop dangereux. Ils ne savaient pas entre quelles mains leurs missives pouvaient tomber. Kingsley leur avait répété au moins dix-huit fois, le jour où ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, de ne pas écrire dans une lettre ce qui ne devait pas être su. Ce qui était essentiellement tout, ces jours-ci. Ginny soupira. De plus en plus, Tom était celui vers qui elle se tournait pour raconter tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle finit par aller se coucher, mais après une heure à se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, sortit le journal et l'ouvrit à la page du 26 décembre. Tom et elle eurent une longue conversation sur tout et rien ; le genre de conversation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Hermione, sur le fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor devant le feu, ou avec Harry sous un arbre près du lac, un jour de printemps ensoleillé. Il n'y eut pas de voyage cette fois, que des mots, des échanges d'histoires, d'anecdotes. Avec un peu d'imagination, les images que Tom faisait naître dans l'esprit de Ginny étaient aussi vivantes que quand il l'invitait dans ses souvenirs.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, Ginny ferma finalement le journal et réussit à s'endormir, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se déroula sans incidents. Entre les réunions de l'Ordre – auxquelles elle avait enfin le droit de participer même si elle était mineure, au grand dam de sa mère –, les longues conversations avec Tom agrémentées de quelques voyages dans le passé et les jeux occasionnels avec ses frères, Ginny n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ils écoutaient toujours _Potterveille_ tous les soirs, mais après le 25 il n'y eut plus de mention de Harry ni de ses amis. D'ailleurs, même les Mangemorts semblaient avoir pris des vacances pour Noël : il y avait moins de décès que d'habitude, moins d'attaques. Même l'ambiance au ministère était moins lourde que d'habitude, selon Arthur. Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Molly, accompagnée de Ginny, avait essayé d'aller chez Xenophilius le 27 avec une tarte aux fruits qu'elle avait confectionnée la veille – pas brûlée, celle-là. « Le pauvre homme est seul pour Noël », avait-elle dit en partant. Cette fois-ci, il avait ouvert. Il avait les traits tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne sourit même pas quand Molly lui donna la tarte, récitant quelques instructions pour sa cuisson. Arthur avait bien dit à sa fille de ne pas parler de Luna, mais Ginny ne put s'empêcher de la mentionner. À l'entente du prénom de sa fille, Xenophilius leur claqua presque la porte au nez. Molly se tourna vers sa fille, un air accusateur dans les yeux.

— Désolée, maman, c'est sorti comme ça.

Ce soir-là, elle ne parla que de Luna à Tom, lui racontant leur première rencontre, quand elles étaient toutes les deux en première année dans le cours de botanique – la Serdaigle lui avait demandé si elle savait où se cachaient les prunes déifiées. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle reverrait son amie, elle lui demanderait. Elle lui parla aussi du collier en fleurs qu'elle avait fait pour son amie, qu'elle avait compté lui offrir le jour de Noël.

_Elle a l'air charmante, j'aurais aimé la rencontrer._

Les yeux humides de larmes, Ginny sourit. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement incongru dans l'image de Luna et Tom, ensemble. L'un sombre, sérieux, un futur mage noir. L'autre pétillante, lunatique. Elle mettrait Tom hors de ses gonds en trente secondes, il n'y avait aucun doute.

_Menteur._

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Ginny rangea son ami et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Arthur n'avait pas eu tort le lendemain de Noël, quand il avait prédit qu'ils auraient bientôt des nouvelles de Ron.

C'était le 28 décembre, Ginny était dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte, en train de faire à contrecœur un devoir de métamorphose pour la rentrée, quand elle entendit une explosion non loin. Elle regarda par sa fenêtre mais ne vit rien d'autre que leur propre jardin – dénué de gnomes pour l'hiver. Quelques étages au-dessus de sa tête, la goule déguisée en Ron se mit à taper partout, faisant un vacarme qui noyait les échos de l'explosion.

Ginny sortit sur le palier devant sa chambre et leva la tête dans la cage d'escalier. Elle vit Charlie à l'étage supérieur, l'air aussi perplexe et inquiet qu'elle.

— T'as vu ce que c'était ? demanda la jeune fille à son frère, dont la chambre faisait face à l'autre côté de la maison.  
— Il y a de la fumée, mais je n'ai pas vu l'explosion.  
— C'est chez les Lovegood ! appela la voix d'Arthur depuis le salon.

Ginny jura et dévala l'escalier, suivie par son frère. Fred et George étaient à leur magasin, préparant la réouverture fixée au lundi suivant – Molly avait réussi à les convaincre de fermer pendant les vacances de Noël – et sa mère était dans le salon avec leur père, regardant par la fenêtre. Ils voyaient clairement la fumée qui provenait de la maison des Lovegood. Arthur avait déjà enfilé son manteau, Charlie et Ginny firent de même.

— Ginny, tu restes ici, dit Arthur.  
— Non.

Il se tourna vers sa fille, un air énervé sur le visage.

— On ne sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas, c'est peut-être dangereux, je veux que tu restes ici.  
— Et moi je te dis que non. C'est la maison de mon amie, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et je ne suis plus une enfant, papa, j'ai seize ans et je mène l'Armée de Dumbledore avec Neville et Luna.  
— Oui, mais –  
— Slughorn m'a admise dans son club à cause de la puissance d'un de mes sortilèges.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ginny tenait ça de sa mère : quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait la faire en démordre. Même quand elle était bébé et qu'elle voulait sa poupée. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était cassé le bras à deux ans, quand Charlie l'avait assise sur la branche d'un arbre et l'avait oubliée. Ginny avait essayé de la récupérer elle-même, ce qui lui avait valu un voyage à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Je resterai avec elle, intervint Charlie.

Les Weasley finirent par se résigner et partir vers la maison de Xenophilius à travers la neige, Ginny rouspétant qu'on n'avait pas besoin de la surveiller, qu'elle savait se débrouiller.

Il ne fallait que quelques minutes pour grimper la colline qui séparait le Terrier de la maison des Lovegood, aussi les trois Weasley furent rapidement confrontés à une vision terrible.

La maison en forme de tour de leurs amis était traversée de part en part par un immense trou béant et fumant. Ils voyaient à travers la maison la forêt dans laquelle Luna avait amené Ginny cueillir des fleurs, une fois. Un des pans de la maison s'était effondré, vomissant briques et planches de bois. Sans se consulter, ils partirent au pas de course vers la maison — ou ce qu'il en restait. À quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, Arthur arrêta ses enfants.

— Ça n'a pas l'air stable. Il faut solidifier comme on peut avant de s'en approcher.

Charlie et lui lancèrent donc quelques sortilèges de maintien, espérant qu'ils tiennent le coup. Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny, qui n'avait que seize ans et ne pouvait donc pas utiliser de magie hors des murs de l'école – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'amener sa baguette partout où elle allait, si elle se faisait attaquer elle ne se gênerait pas pour se défendre, mineure ou pas –, s'était placée le plus près possible du trou, et criait à s'en arracher la gorge le nom de son voisin. Elle n'entendait rien de plus que son père et son frère qui continuaient à sécuriser la maison. Elle espérait que ça voulait dire que Xenophilius était sorti au moment de l'attaque, mais elle en doutait.

Finalement, Arthur décida que tout était aussi solide que ça pouvait être et ils purent entrer dans la maison — « mais on reste toujours dans la même pièce ». La porte était verrouillée, ironiquement, alors ils durent grimper par une fenêtre ouverte du rez-de-chaussée. Arthur lança rapidement un _Hominum revelio_, qui révéla que la maison était vide.

— Vide de vivants, dit Charlie d'une voix basse.

Arthur, Ginny et lui fouillèrent la cuisine et le salon à la recherche d'indices.

— Eh, regardez ça, les appela Ginny dans la cuisine.

Il y avait un plateau avec quatre tasses de thé et une théière. Elle posa la main dessus.

— Elle est encore tiède.  
— Quatre tasses, Xenophilius avait de la visite...

De la visite au nombre de trois personnes. Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond. Tout le monde savait quel trio se promenait dans la nature, en ce moment. Etait-ce possible qu'ils soient venus ici, tout près du Terrier, il n'y avait pas longtemps ?

Ils sursautèrent violemment quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, que Charlie avait déverrouillée, et entra dans la cuisine derrière eux. Ils firent volte-face, leurs baguettes prêtes à être utilisées, mais il ne s'agissait que de Molly, le visage rouge, à bout de souffle, ayant visiblement couru jusqu'ici depuis le Terrier. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, la main posée sur sa poitrine, et dit sous le regard inquiet de sa famille :

— C'est à la radio... ils disaient...  
— À _Potterveille_ ? Ils en parlent déjà ?

Molly secoua la tête.

— La radio officielle... du ministère... Ils ont arrêté Xenophilius.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, inquiets, puis Arthur déclara qu'ils devaient partir, tout de suite.

Avant de sortir, Ginny leva la tête. Par un trou dans le plafond, elle voyait ce qui devait être la chambre de Luna. Elle voyait une grande peinture. Elle ne voyait que le visage de Neville et des cheveux roux qu'elle supposait être les siens. Luna lui avait parlé de cette fresque, qu'elle avait réalisée après leur aventure au ministère deux ans auparavant. Elle espérait encore avoir la chance de revenir la voir au complet, se dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, une dizaine de minutes plus tard – ils prirent leur temps pour rentrer, pour épargner le cœur de leur pauvre mère – les jumeaux étaient rentrés du Chemin de Traverse, Bill et Fleur les attendaient dans l'entrée et, au moment où ils passaient la grille du jardin, Remus apparut devant eux.

— On a entendu à la radio, dit Remus en voyant Arthur. Je suis venu tout de suite. Xenophilius a vraiment été arrêté ?  
— Avec force, visiblement. La maison est détruite.

Tout le monde entra dans le Terrier et Molly se dépêcha de préparer du thé, afin que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions.

— Tonks n'est pas venue avec toi ? demanda Fleur à Remus.  
— Le Médicomage ne conseille pas le transplanage lors du troisième trimestre de la grossesse. Mais croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été simple de la convaincre de rester à la maison.

Molly revint de la cuisine, un plateau portant neuf tasses de thé et une assiette de cookies flottant devant elle. Chacun se servit et un silence sérieux retomba sur la pièce, rompu quelques instants plus tard par Remus.

— Qu'avez-vous vu, chez Xenophilius ?  
— On a juste eu le temps de regarder le salon et la cuisine avant que maman n'arrive pour nous dire qu'il avait été arrêté, dit Charlie.  
— Il aurait été trop dangereux de monter à l'étage, de toute manière.  
— Une idée de la raison de son arrêt ?

Charlie et Arthur se tournèrent vers Ginny.

— Il y avait quatre tasses, dit-elle. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Xeno avait sorti quatre tasses de thé, et il était encore tiède. Il avait trois invités au moment de son arrestation.

La révélation eut l'effet escompté. Molly porta la main à sa poitrine, Bill prit la main de Fleur et Remus s'avança dans son fauteuil.

— Harry, vous croyez ?

Ginny hocha la tête, soulagée que quelqu'un d'autre ait fait la même association d'idées qu'elle.

— Il n'avait certainement pas servi du thé aux Mangemorts qui l'ont arrêté, dit George.  
— Et il faut avouer que les maisons où Harry se trouve ont une légère tendance à se faire attaquer, ces derniers temps, ajouta Fred.

Ginny sourit légèrement. Elle devait avoir raison, ses amis avaient été tout près d'elle, ils étaient sains et saufs ! Autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être…

— Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait quatre tasses ? demanda Molly à Ginny.

Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire quand sa fille acquiesça.

— Ça veut dire que Ron était avec Harry et Hermione ! C'était sûrement une erreur de _Potterveille_ quand ils ont dit que seuls Harry et Hermione étaient à Godric's Hollow. Le témoin a simplement dû ne pas voir Ron, mais il devait y être aussi.

Personne ne vit le regard furtif que s'échangèrent Bill et Fleur.

— Mais si c'était effectivement eux, dit Charlie, que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi Xenophilius ?

Pourquoi lui et pas nous ? pensa Ginny. Ça ne devait pas être une visite anodine, un arrêt impromptu pour prendre le thé. Ils devaient chercher quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Tout le monde réfléchit à la question, mais personne n'avait la moindre idée.

— On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils font depuis le mois d'août, dit Arthur dans un soupir. Comment peut-on deviner ce qu'ils faisaient chez Xenophilius ?  
— On ne peut même pas être certains à cent pour cent que c'était vraiment eux, ajouta Bill. On se trompe peut-être sur toute la ligne.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais personne ne croyait vraiment que c'était un hasard que Xenophilius ait eu trois invités au moment où il s'était fait arrêter.

— Au moins, on est certains qu'ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, que ça ait été eux ou pas.

Ginny vit dans les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient que tout le monde croyait que c'était eux. Une étincelle d'espoir était née de nouveau, et Ginny avait hâte de pouvoir la partager avec Neville et les autres de l'AD.


	15. Prise de conscience

Une semaine plus tard, dans le Poudlard Express, Ginny commença à raconter à Neville ce qui s'était passé chez elle durant les vacances de Noël. Il aurait tout entendu durant l'épisode de _Potterveille _du 3 janvier, bien sûr, mais Ginny avait plus de détails à lui donner.

Il la fit arrêter, cependant, disant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui pouvait entendre leur discussion et qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être dans un endroit plus sûr avant d'en parler. Ginny acquiesça et il sortit son Gallion, fixant une réunion de l'AD pour le soir-même. Tout le monde voudrait se revoir de toute manière, pour échanger des nouvelles après les vacances de Noël. Ce serait surtout la première fois qu'ils se verraient tous depuis l'enlèvement de Luna.

Quand le train arriva en vue de Pré-au-Lard, Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement audible, se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais il s'étaient attendus à ce que le train se fasse une fois de plus arrêter et envahir par des Mangemorts.

— Jamais deux sans trois, hein ! dit Neville.  
— Attends, il nous reste encore trois voyages en train cette année.

* * *

Ce soir-là, tout juste avant le couvre-feu, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Salle sur Demande. Même avec l'absence de Luna, l'ambiance était joyeuse, chacun retrouvant ses amis avec joie. Les vacances avaient semblé très longues sans pouvoir s'échanger des nouvelles par hibou. Ils apprirent notamment que Lavande et Cormac formaient maintenant un couple officiel. Le joueur de Quidditch avait même passé quelques jours chez Lavande entre Noël et le jour de l'an. Hermione sera ravie de l'apprendre, se dit Ginny. Autant parce que le garçon arrêterait de lui courir après que parce qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus d'obstacle entre Ron et elle.

Quand toutes les nouvelles furent échangées, tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny et Neville, le sérieux retombant sur l'assemblée.

— Vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda Terry.

Neville fit un geste vers Ginny et celle-ci prit la parole.

— Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu la nouvelle à _Potterveille_ l'autre jour, que Xenophilius Lovegood a été arrêté ?

Presque tout le monde hocha la tête. Soit ils l'avaient entendu en direct, soit un ami leur avait raconté durant le voyage. Seuls Nigel et Romilda avaient l'air surpris d'entendre la nouvelle.

— La maison des Lovegood n'est pas loin de chez moi, alors j'ai entendu une explosion. Mon frère, mon père et moi on est allés voir, et on a constaté que Xenophilius n'était plus là.  
— Tu es sûre qu'il l'était avant ? demanda Hannah. Je veux dire après que Luna…  
— Je l'ai vu la veille, ma mère et moi on lui a amené à manger. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, maintenant que j'y pense… Vous avez dû entendre aussi mes frères dire qu'on pensait que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été là aussi.

Chacun écouta avec encore plus d'attention ce que disait la Gryffondor.

— On a vu quatre tasses sur le comptoir. On a supposé que les trois autres devaient être pour Harry, Hermione et Ron.  
— Comment avez-vous déduit ça ? demanda Michael, les sourcils froncés.  
— Xenophilius n'a pas simplement été arrêté, il y a eu une bataille, sa maison était presque détruite. Comme a dit Fred, ces choses ont tendance à arriver quand Harry est dans le coin. Ils ont bien failli détruire la mienne cet été, au mariage de Bill.

Tout le monde se mit à échanger des commentaires sur cette nouvelle information. Visiblement, ils avaient beau avoir entendu parler de Harry, personne n'avait vraiment cru à sa présence avant que Ginny ne donne des détails.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour Luna ? demanda Padma au-dessus du brouhaha.

Le volume des discussions tomba à l'entente du nom de leur amie. Neville, qui s'était appuyé contre la table pendant que Ginny parlait, se redressa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Si on suppose que les Mangemorts ont kidnappé Luna pour faire pression sur son père, maintenant qu'ils ont arrêté Xenophilius, ils n'ont plus besoin d'elle…

La déduction de la Serdaigle jeta un blanc sur l'assemblée. Ginny vit les visages de plusieurs de ses amis se vider de leur sang et s'imagina qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air beaucoup mieux.

— Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour quelque chose dont on ne connaît pas les détails, dit Neville d'une voix pas convaincue du tout. Luna doit encore être bien vivante quelque part, on s'inquiète pour rien. Et si on s'entraînait un peu pour être prêts le jour où on pourra aller la libérer ?

Malgré l'effort du Gryffondor pour remonter le moral des troupes, l'énergie n'était pas au rendez-vous lors de leur entraînement, auquel ils coupèrent court une heure plus tard, se disant qu'ils se reprendraient dans une semaine.

Chacun repartit furtivement vers sa salle commune, oubliant Luna et Harry le temps de traverser le château sans se faire prendre, pour ensuite passer une longue nuit à s'inquiéter du sort de ses amis.

Ginny se réfugia dans son dortoir aussitôt après être entrée dans la salle commune. Elle savait que quand Neville et Seamus, qui la suivaient, arriveraient à leur tour, ils voudraient continuer la conversation, mais elle ne voulait plus en parler. Elle avait vu de trop près tout ce qui s'était passé. Et là, Padma venait d'ajouter une couche d'inquiétude pour Luna à celle qu'elle avait déjà pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce soir, elle voulait rester seule.

Enfin, presque.

Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de défaire sa malle, ayant prévu de le faire demain après les cours. Elle plonge donc le bras sous ses sous-vêtements et en sortit le journal de Tom. Sans même se mettre en pyjama, elle ne fit qu'enlever ses espadrilles et s'assit sur son lit.  
_  
Le père de Luna s'est fait arrêter il y a quelques jours._

_Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?_

_Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis._

_Ah... Tu sais par qui ?_

_Tes Mangemorts, sans doute. La maison des Lovegood était presque détruite. On croit que Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient là au moment de l'arrestation._

_Ils se sont fait prendre aussi ?_

_Non._

_Je suis déchiré entre l'envie d'être ravi pour toi et déçu pour mon futur moi._

Ginny tira la langue au journal, comme si Tom pouvait la voir.

_On ne sait même pas pourquoi Luna s'est faite enlever, ni pourquoi Xenophilius a été arrêté. Ni ce que Harry faisait là, si c'était vraiment lui. Tout est si confus, en ce moment !_

_Tu sais, si c'était moi qui avais orchestré tout ça, le tout serait très simple._

_Techniquement, c'est toi qui as orchestré tout ça. Parle._

_Xenophilius, c'est bien celui qui faisait le journal dont tu me parlais l'autre fois ?_

_Oui, le Chicaneur._

_Mon futur moi ne devait pas aimer ça. Si c'était moi, j'aurais enlevé la fille pour que le père arrête d'écrire son journal._

_On y a pensé, à ça, on n'est pas stupides ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Xenophilius a été arrêté quelques jours plus tard ! Il n'a pas publié de nouveau numéro du Chicaneur, on l'aurait su._

_Il a dû se passer autre chose, alors... Tu dis que tu crois que Harry et les deux autres étaient là. Tu en es sûre ?_

_Presque. La maison était détruite. Même tes Mangemorts ne détruisent pas les maisons s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'ils veulent vraiment dedans. Et en ce moment, ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, c'est Harry._

_Eh bien voilà, c'est simple : Xenophilius a informé les Mangemorts que Harry était chez lui. Ils sont arrivés, Harry s'est enfui, Xenophilius s'est fait arrêter._

Ginny était bouche bée. C'était si simple. Elle aurait dû y penser avant. Ils auraient tous dû y penser avant ! Elle avait dû en parler à Tom –Voldemort ! – pour comprendre.

_Et Harry faisait quoi chez Xenophilius ?_

_Je n'en sais rien._

Tom sembla sentir le doute de Ginny, car il se remit à écrire avant même qu'elle eut répondu.

_Je te jure que je n'ai aucune idée. J'ai peut-être un lien avec lui dans le futur, mais jusqu'à maintenant, le seul Lovegood que je connais, c'est Algernon Lovegood, en deuxième année à Gryffondor en 1943._

Un Lovegood à Gryffondor. Qui l'eût cru ?

_Je te crois._

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Neville. Elle regarda l'heure. Onze heures et quart seulement. Il serait peut-être encore dans la salle commune. Sinon, elle irait le retrouver dans son dortoir. Il voudrait savoir ça. Elle gribouilla un dernier mot dans le journal avant de le replacer sous son matelas.

_Merci._

* * *

Neville était bien dans la salle commune, installé dans les fauteuils devant le feu avec Cormac, Lavande et Parvati. Ginny descendit l'escalier des dortoirs à toute vitesse et s'assit entre Neville et l'Indienne. Ils levèrent tous la tête à son arrivée, interrompus dans leur conversation.

— Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que –  
— Écoutez, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Les quatre autres Gryffondor se penchèrent vers elle, mais tant de cachotteries étaient à peine nécessaires — les seuls autres élèves encore debout à cette heure étaient Romilda et deux élèves de quatrième année, qui finissaient une partie d'échecs sorciers de l'autre côté de la salle.

— Luna a été enlevée pour faire chanter Xenophilius, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si c'était simplement pour le faire arrêter de publier le Chicaneur, ils auraient pu carrément l'arrêter tout de suite, non ? Pourquoi se donner la peine d'enlever Luna dans le Poudlard Express juste pour ça ?  
— Tu crois qu'ils voulaient obliger son père à faire quelque chose pour eux ? déduisit Cormac. Mais quoi ?  
— On s'entend pour dire qu'il y a de très bonnes chances pour que ces trois tasses aient été servies à Harry, Hermione et mon frère, non ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

— Et si Xenophilius avait appelé les Mangemorts quand Harry est arrivé chez lui ?  
— Le père de Luna n'est pas un traître ! dit Parvati.

Les autres se retournèrent, mais les joueurs d'échecs n'avaient pas levé la tête, et Romilda avait disparu.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta Ginny. Mais si les Mangemorts ont Luna en otage –  
— Xenophilius ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour la protéger, finit Neville. Même dévoiler la présence de Harry.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
— Euh... je viens d'y penser, mentit-elle, espérant que ses cheveux cachent ses oreilles rouges.  
— Mais alors, pourquoi Harry était-il chez Xenophilius ? demanda Lavande.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

— Ça, c'est la question à mille Gallions. Mais ça apporte une nouvelle preuve que Harry était vraiment chez les Lovegood ce jour-là.  
— Et que les Mangemorts n'ont plus besoin de Luna vivante.  
— Ça, on ne sait pas, tenta encore de les rassurer Neville. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait de Xeno. Harry s'est échappé, ils ont peut-être toujours besoin de lui. Et sans Luna, il ne fera rien pour eux.

Ils hochèrent la tête, se raccrochant au moindre espoir qu'on leur offrait. Une fois de plus, Ginny espéra avoir une horloge comme celle qu'il y avait dans le salon au Terrier, avec les visages de ses amis. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour voir que l'aiguille de Luna n'était pas arrêtée sur « Mort ».

Après encore quelques minutes de discussion, ils montèrent se coucher. Lavande passait la nuit avec Cormac, faisant une blague sur la grandeur de son lit — jamais Ginny ne lui avouerait qu'elle aussi avait passé la nuit dedans, en décembre — alors Parvati invita Ginny à passer la nuit dans le dortoir des filles de septième année.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny revenait de la Grande Salle après une longue journée. Elle était seule dans les corridors du premier étage, et réprima un bâillement en pensant à ce qu'elle allait raconter à Tom. Aujourd'hui, en Magie Noire, Amycus Carrow leur avait appris comment on créait des Inferi. Il aurait voulu leur en montrer un, leur avait-il dit, mais n'en avait pas trouvé à temps.

Elle avançait en direction de l'escalier vers la tour de Gryffondor, perdue dans ses pensées, et faillit traverser le fantôme qui apparut subitement devant elle.

— Excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention, je – Mimi ?!

Car il s'agissait bien de la fantôme de la salle de bains du deuxième étage. Ginny la regardait flotter devant elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, incrédule. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue ailleurs dans le château que dans ses toilettes avant aujourd'hui. Harry lui avait raconté son épisode de voyeurisme dans la salle de bains des préfets, mais jusqu'à ce jour Ginny avait cru que Mimi ne quittait jamais ses toilettes.

— Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? bégaya-t-elle, se remettant avec difficulté de sa surprise.  
— Je te cherchais, répondit Mimi simplement.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Tu reparles à Tom ?

Une fois de plus, Ginny ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Quand je t'ai vue avant Noël, c'était bizarre, continua la jeune fille fantomatique. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y repenser. Une fois, tu sais, Drago a parlé de toi. Enfin, de la petite belette, j'ai supposé que c'était toi. Il disait que tu faisais toujours des détours pour éviter ce corridor, et que quand tu n'avais pas le choix tu le traversais presque à la course. Il a demandé si je savais pourquoi. Je ne lui ai rien dit, bien sûr.

Ginny pâlit. C'était vrai qu'elle avait passé des années à éviter ce corridor, plus ou moins inconsciemment.

— Pourquoi Malefoy parle de –  
— Alors quand tu es venue de ton plein gré, il y a quelques mois, tu comprendras que je me suis posé des questions, continua Mimi comme si Ginny ne l'avait pas interrompue. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu changer pour que ton aversion envers mon corridor disparaisse si soudainement ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant en même temps qu'elles étaient toujours seules et s'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher.

— Je me disais que non, c'était impossible que tu aies retrouvé le journal, que tu sois assez stupide pour écrire dedans.

La Gryffondor grimaça.

— Mais je t'ai observée. Je me mets souvent dans les tuyaux, tu sais, et par les bouches j'observe les élèves entre les cours. Tu as le même air niais et distrait que tu avais il y a cinq ans. Le même que moi quand j'avais ton âge et que Tom était le séduisant préfet que j'admirais de loin. Celui d'une fille amoureuse.  
— Non, tu exagères, je ne suis pas amoureuse de –  
— Tu peux me mentir – te mentir – tant que tu veux, ça fait cinquante ans que j'observe les gens, il y a quelques trucs que j'ai appris à reconnaître.

Ginny secoua la tête fermement.

— Il n'est qu'un… un passe-temps. Une oreille attentive. Et je peux me servir de lui pour obtenir des informations, il sait déjà des choses !  
— Et ça fonctionne ?  
— Non, mais…  
— Il est dangereux, Ginny.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire narquois.

— Merci, tu ne m'apprends rien. Je me souviens encore que c'est lui qui m'a possédée, lui qui m'a fait libérer le Basilic, et lui qui est en ce moment en train d'essayer de tuer tout le monde sorcier. Voilà pourquoi je n'en suis pas amoureuse, insista-t-elle. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Mimi, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine. Il faut que je rentre.

Elle contourna Mimi et continua son chemin dans le corridor, soulagée que la fantôme ne la suive pas. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne tourne le coin, la voix de Mimi s'éleva derrière elle.

— Je l'ai aimé aussi, tu sais. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de me tuer.

Ginny se figea et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Soudain, tout lui semblait clair. La salle de bains de Mimi était aussi celle du Basilic, de Tom. Elle était toujours vivante avant que le Basilic soit libéré la première fois. On lui avait dit que les attaques s'étaient terminées après la mort d'un élève. Celle de Mimi.

Tom avait tué Mimi.

La rousse ne se retourna pas vers Mimi mais repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor à la course, sentant une panique grandissante lui monter dans l'estomac, lui enserrer le cœur comme un étau. Elle savait que Voldemort était un meurtrier, mais Tom ? Elle croyait qu'elle parlait à un jeune homme de son âge qui avait toujours une âme, qu'elle pouvait atteindre et peut-être même réparer. Mais savoir qu'elle parlait déjà à un assassin lui donnait la nausée.

Oh Merlin, dans certains des souvenirs qu'elle avait vus, il l'avait déjà fait. Mimi était morte à la fin de l'année scolaire, en 1943. Elle l'avait vu à Noël, et dehors, dans la neige… Dans le jardin. Dans le souvenir dont elle se servait maintenant pour conjurer un Patronus, elle était assise aux côtés d'un tueur.

Ginny eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter dans les toilettes du quatrième étage, devant lesquelles elle passait à ce moment-là, et vomit son repas dans une toilette libre.

Une fois son estomac vide, elle resta quelques instants prostrée au-dessus de la cuvette, les yeux fermés pour retenir les larmes amères qui menaçaient de couler. Après un moment, quelques coups gênés se firent entendre à la porte qu'elle avait fermée derrière elle.

— Mademoiselle Weasley ? Ça va ?

C'était une voix de fillette qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas vu, en entrant dans la salle de bains, les trois jeunes filles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui discutaient autour d'un lavabo, et qui avaient regardé d'un air interdit leur aînée se précipiter dans le premier cabinet.

— Oui, je vais bien, répondit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle voulait stable. Merci.

Les trois filles discutèrent un instant, se demandant si elles devaient rester ou appeler Madame Pomfresh.

— Elle est amie avec Padma Patil, à Serdaigle, dit l'une des voix. Je peux aller voir si je la trouve.  
— Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle aussi.

Non. Il ne fallait que personne soit au courant. Si ses amis la voyaient malade comme ça, ils lui demanderaient pourquoi et ne la laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout raconté. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Les trois jeunes filles sursautèrent quand Ginny ouvrit la porte du cabinet. La rousse leur sourit d'un air qu'elle voulait rassurant.

— C'est pas la peine d'alerter qui que ce soit, je vais bien. J'ai dû simplement manger quelque chose que mon estomac n'a pas apprécié.

Elles lui sourirent, rassurées. Ginny remarqua que l'une d'elles la regardait d'un air gêné, des taches rouges sur les joues, une petite blonde grassouillette de Serdaigle qu'elle croyait reconnaître.

— On s'est déjà vues ? demanda-t-elle à la plus jeune.  
— Il y a un mois, Amycus Carrow m'avait utilisée comme modèle pour montrer quelques sortilèges à ta classe. Ton ami Neville avait fait une décoction de plantes pour faire disparaître mes bleus.

Elle leva des yeux gênés vers la Gryffondor.

— Tu pourras le remercier ? Je veux dire, je l'ai déjà remercié, mais… encore…

Ginny sourit.

— Bien sûr que je lui ferai le message. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Naomi Robinson. Merci Ginny !

Avec des rires aigus, les trois amies sortirent de la salle de bains, laissant Ginny seule. Elle sourit en secouant la tête. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas pendant la guerre.

Elle s'approcha du miroir et son visage encore trop pâle lui rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici. Tom. Meurtrier.

Elle devait lui parler.

Elle replaça son sac de cours à son épaule et reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Dans la salle commune, Neville était installé à une table, plongé dans son manuel de Botanique. Ginny s'approcha de lui.

— J'ai croisé Naomi Robinson. Tu sais, la Serdaigle que tu as aidée après le cours de Carrow avant Noël, expliqua-t-elle quand il ne reconnut pas le nom. Elle te remercie encore. Tu as une groupie, je crois.

Il rit et proposa à Ginny de s'asseoir, disant qu'il étudiait depuis deux heures déjà. Mais elle secoua la tête.

— J'ai de l'étude à faire moi aussi, mentit-elle. Je vais passer la soirée dans mon dortoir.

Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, jeta son sac de livres dans un coin et sortit le journal, qu'elle ouvrit rageusement, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier le jour sur lequel elle écrivait.

_Tu as tué Mimi ?_

Elle avait écrit dans des lettres larges, loin de son écriture soignée habituelle. Comme elle s'y attendait, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Tu as encore parlé à Mimi ?_

_C'est elle qui m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit que tu étais dangereux, qu'elle t'aimait et que tu l'avais tuée. C'est vrai ?_

_Et si ça l'était ?_

_Merlin, Tom, je parle à un assassin !_

_Tu sais ce que je vais devenir, Ginny, je croyais que tu savais aussi ce qu'avait été mon passé. Que tu aurais deviné que je n'étais pas tout blanc, même à seize ans._

_Oui mais... c'est trop._

_Trop ?_

_J'avais réussi à oublier tout ça. Tout ce que tu vas devenir, tout ce que tu as fait entre le toi du journal et le toi qui terrifie l'Angleterre actuellement. Quand je te parlais, c'était presque secondaire. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrai plus te parler sans imaginer Mimi. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, Tom, et elle était fascinée par toi ! Tu t'en es servie, tu as pris une fille qui t'était dévouée et tu l'as utilisée. Comme tu l'as fait avec moi il y a cinq ans. Comme tu le fais encore en ce moment. Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu te croire, cette fois-ci. Mimi avait raison, je suis stupide._

Tom avait commencé à écrire avant même que Ginny ait terminé de rédiger son long paragraphe, qui prenait presque une page avec l'écriture rageuse qu'elle avait adoptée.

_Non, Ginny, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne –_

Mais Ginny ferma le journal sans même lire la fin de la phrase et le jeta au loin avec un cri plein de rage. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, enfouit le visage dans son oreiller et sanglota jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, près d'une heure plus tard.


	16. Soutenez Harry Potter

Durant le mois qui suivit, Ginny continuait à vivre machinalement, sans l'énergie qu'elle avait eue avant. Elle ne souriait presque jamais, montrait moins d'enthousiasme lors des entraînements de l'AD, et refusa même d'aller tagger les murs une nuit avec Cormac et Seamus. Neville mettait ça sur le dos du stress. Ils avaient tous eu un moment où la réalité de leur situation les frappait : tous les amis disparus, toutes les connaissances décédées. Ginny avait été forte et ne s'était pas effondrée avant, mais aujourd'hui, ses jambes avaient été coupées. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre qu'elle leur revienne.

Ginny les entendait parler d'elle, dans la salle commune ou la Salle sur Demande, comme si elle était une invalide incapable de comprendre ce qu'on disait d'elle. Ils avaient tort, bien sûr : elle n'était pas plus déprimée qu'avant par les disparitions de Luna, de Harry, Hermione et Ron, mais qu'allait-elle leur dire, qu'elle était déprimée à cause du journal de Tom Jedusor, qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'il était mauvais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle le soupçonnait ? Ils croiraient qu'elle avait perdu la tête.

Non, comme toute peine d'amour, elle finirait par passer à autre chose.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sa bouchée de tarte à mi-chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres, à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Peine d'amour ? Elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Tom. Si ?

À ce moment, elle sentit le Gallion de l'AD chauffer dans sa poche. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait de trop près, elle le tira de sa robe et, le gardant caché sous la table, lut les inscriptions qui étaient apparues sur sa bordure.

_SSD 0303 2130 N_

Neville appelait une réunion ce soir-là à vingt-et-une heures et demie dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais pourquoi ? On n'était que mardi, ce ne pouvait pas être leur réunion hebdomadaire. Elle leva les yeux mais son ami n'était évidemment pas à la table de Gryffondor. Elle ne voyait que Lavande et Padma, qui parlaient de leur devoir de divination, ne semblant pas encore avoir vu le message du Gallion. Ginny haussa les épaules en le remettant dans sa poche. Elle l'apprendrait dans quelques heures, avec les autres.

Elle passa le temps dans la bibliothèque, plongée dans son manuel de potions. Slughorn leur avait demandé deux parchemins sur les différentes versions de la potion tue-loup à finir pour le surlendemain, et il lui en restait encore la moitié à écrire.

À vingt-et-une heures quinze, Madame Pince passa entre les étagères pour dire aux quelques élèves qui étaient encore installés aux tables que la bibliothèque fermerait dans quinze minutes. Ginny la remercia et glissa son manuel dans son sac de cours, roula son devoir, et partit retrouver ses amis dans la Salle sur Demande.

Quand elle y entra, moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle fut étonnée de se retrouver non pas dans leur salle d'entraînement habituelle mais dans une petite pièce où une vingtaine de chaises entouraient une grande table de bois. Le tout était chaleureusement illuminé par une grande cheminée et des dizaines de chandelles qui flottaient à un mètre au-dessus de la table.

— Ouais, moi aussi c'est la première fois que je vois cette pièce.

Elle remarqua alors que Neville était déjà et assis au bout de la table. Hannah et Ernie étaient également déjà installés et, pendant que Ginny admirait le décor, Nigel était entré derrière elle, suivi de près par Terry.

— J'ai demandé simplement un endroit pour tenir une petite réunion, expliqua-t-il à Ginny pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à sa droite. Sans les matelas et mannequins habituels. Je suis entré dans ça. C'est agréable, non ?  
— Tu veux nous parler de quoi ?  
— Je vous le dirai dans une dizaine de minutes, répondit Neville en faisant un signe de la main à Parvati et Padma, qui venaient d'entrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

Ginny discuta un peu avec Terry jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit arrivé. Chaque chaise était occupée et il n'en manquait aucune : la Salle sur Demande semblait savoir exactement le nombre d'invités qu'il y aurait et s'était préparée pour. Une fois que tous les membres de l'AD furent assis, Neville se leva et se racla la gorge. Chacun se tourna vers lui, la curiosité se lisant sur leurs visages.

— Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai appelés ici un mardi soir, commença-t-il. Je vous rassure, ce n'est rien de grave.

Certains poussèrent un soupir de soulagement audible, mais cela ne les rendait que plus curieux sur la raison de la réunion.

— J'ai parlé à Hagrid cet après-midi. Il prévoit de tenir une fête « Soutenez Harry Potter » chez lui dans deux semaines.

Le silence tomba autour de la table et tout le monde regardait Neville, avec des expressions variant de l'incertitude à la surprise totale.

— « Soutenez Harry Potter » ? finit par répéter Ernie. Il est suicidaire ?  
— Pensez-y, ça sera le moyen idéal de se remonter le moral, de sortir un peu de ce régime écrasant qu'imposent Rogue et les Carrow. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a eu l'occasion de se détendre en compagnie de gens en qui on pouvait faire confiance ? C'était certainement pas à la fête de Noël de Slughorn.

Cormac, Lavande et Ginny sourirent en se remémorant la fameuse soirée.

— Qui d'autre sera invité, il te l'a dit ? demanda Susan.  
— Non, il n'en parle pas. Mais je suppose qu'il y aura les membres de l'Ordre libres cette soirée-là, peut-être quelques profs. McGonagall, Flitwick.  
— Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, sûrement, ajouta Seamus en souriant. Il se plaignait l'autre jour que le nouveau gouvernement avait démantelé le Club des Chasseurs Sans Tête.  
— Il veut continuer à s'en faire refuser l'entrée ?

Les Gryffondor rigolèrent, puis Neville reprit la parole :

— Moi, j'y serai, en tout cas. Quelqu'un voudra m'accompagner ?  
— J'y serai, dirent en même temps Ginny et Seamus.  
— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit Ernie.

À la fin, tous les membres de l'AD avaient dit qu'ils assisteraient très certainement à la fête clandestine de Hagrid. Si l'idée avait paru suicidaire au début, elle était maintenant très attirante. Ginny avait lu un roman moldu que lui avait prêté Hermione, deux ans plus tôt, sur une époque aux …tats-Unis où l'alcool était interdit, et les gens devaient organiser des fêtes clandestines, qu'ils appelaient « speakeasy ». Elle s'imaginait que les invités se sentaient un peu comme elle se sentait aujourd'hui.

— Il m'a seulement dit qu'elle se déroulerait le 18 mars. Il me donnera les détails plus tard. Gardez l'œil sur vos Gallions.

Ils ne sortirent pas de la Salle sur Demande tous en même temps, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais n'eurent pas à se cacher pour retourner à leur salle commune, le couvre-feu n'étant que dix minutes plus tard.

De retour dans la salle commune, Ginny s'installa à une table libre pour travailler encore un peu sur son devoir de potions. Tous ceux qui avaient été à la réunion avec elle firent de même : les professeurs semblaient s'être passé le mot pour les accabler de travaux. Elle espérait que cela ne durerait pas jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir encore trois semaines comme ça.

Quand elle monta se coucher, n'ayant plus qu'un quart de parchemin à rédiger, elle s'endormit sans même une pensée pour Tom, malgré les évènements importants de la journée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis plusieurs semaines.

Les professeurs ne diminuèrent pas la quantité de travail qu'ils demandaient aux étudiants, si bien que beaucoup des membres de l'AD firent des nuits blanches après leurs entraînements pour avoir le temps de compléter les multiples parchemins et lectures. Les deux semaines avant la fête de Hagrid passèrent donc à la vitesse de l'éclair et Ginny tourna vite son calendrier à la date du 18 mars. La veille, son Gallion avait enfin indiqué son heure d'arrivée : dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq.

Ils avaient prévu, à la réunion de l'AD de la semaine précédente, d'arriver par petits groupes à des heures différentes, pour qu'un observateur extérieur ne voie que des étudiants qui descendaient rendre visite au garde-chasse — ou descendaient faire une retenue avec lui. Ginny s'y rendrait donc avec Lavande, Parvati et Cormac à huit heures moins le quart. Elle supposait qu'elle tombait vers le milieu des arrivées. Elle se demandait toujours qui viendrait, autre que la majorité des membres de l'AD. Verrait-elle un de ses frères ? Bill, peut-être, il faisait régulièrement des missions à Poudlard pour l'Ordre.

À l'heure prévue, elle descendit dans la salle commune, où Cormac attendait déjà sur un des fauteuils. Les deux autres filles les rejoignirent bientôt et ils descendirent vers le parc de Poudlard, parlant de leur devoir d'astronomie qu'ils allaient réaliser dehors — une autre concoction de leur dernière réunion. Chaque groupe d'invités s'était préparé une excuse plausible, au cas où ils se feraient arrêter en chemin. Mais même s'ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée, dont Théodore Nott et son badge de Préfet-en-Chef, personne ne leur adressa un second regard. Après tout, le couvre-feu était encore loin, et ils avaient le droit d'aller dehors.

Ginny remercia le ciel qu'il n'ait pas neigé récemment. Si trop de traces de pas avaient mené à la cabane d'Hagrid, quelqu'un l'aurait sûrement remarqué et serait venu poser des questions. Ils purent descendre vers la cabane illuminée qu'ils voyaient au loin, l'herbe craquelant sous leurs pas. Ils avaient maintenu une conversation continue pendant qu'ils étaient encore en vue du château, mais aussitôt qu'ils eurent descendu la petite colline qui descendait vers la Forêt Interdite, ils se mirent à marcher plus vite, autant pour rejoindre la sécurité de la fête que sa chaleur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte et entendaient quelques voix, mais ne voyaient rien par les fenêtres. Un sortilège avait dû leur être lancé pour qu'elles montrent toujours la même chose. Cormac cogna trois coups contre la lourde porte de bois et les voix se turent. Après quelques secondes, celle, bourrue, de Hagrid se fit entendre.

— Oui, c'est qui ?  
— Cormac. Je viens pour l'enterrement.

C'était le mot de passe que Neville leur avait dit d'utiliser. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient censés enterrer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Hagrid n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour leur ouvrir la porte, les laissant entrer dans sa petite hutte qui commençait déjà à être bien remplie. Ginny vit que certains de ses amis étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Bibine et Chourave. Hagrid les remercia chaudement d'être venus et les dirigea vers une table basse, où il avait sorti un assortiment de casse-croûte — qui cassaient aussi les dents, d'après ce que Ginny savait des talents de cuisinier du demi-géant. Elle se contenta d'un verre de Bièraubeurre.

— Ginny ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Alicia Spinnet s'avancer vers elle.

— Alicia !

Les deux anciennes coéquipières se firent une accolade chaleureuse.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny.  
— Oh, aussi bien que je peux aller, dans les circonstances, dit la blonde en souriant. Je suis en stage à la Gazette. C'est pas génial comme ambiance, là-bas, mais la section sur laquelle je travaille, les petites annonces, est à peine touchée par les réformes. Le gouvernement se fiche un peu des compagnies de dédoxyseurs qui veulent s'y annoncer, tu vois. Tant qu'ils paient. Mais je vois souvent passer ce qu'ils écrivent en première page. Tous ces mensonges, cette propagande sur Harry, c'est affreux ! On est plusieurs dans le département à ne pas être d'accord, tu sais, mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose... Et toi ?

Ginny lui raconta brièvement ce qu'était devenue l'école depuis le départ de son aînée.

— Et Angelina et Katie, tu as des nouvelles ? demanda Ginny. Olivier ?  
— Olivier est à l'abri en Suisse, il joue avec une équipe de Quidditch semi-professionnelle là-bas. Mais il m'écrit souvent pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il aimerait revenir, mais je lui dis tout le temps qu'il est mieux là-bas, dit Alicia. Angelina travaille avec tes frères à leur magasin, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas vue. Et Katie, eh bien, elle est née-Moldue, alors elle se cache. En Irlande je crois, chez sa famille éloignée.

Ginny s'apprêtait à lui demander des nouvelles d'autres anciens collègues, mais un cri se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers une femme âgée qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

— Elle a dit le mot tabou, cria l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Tout le monde se figea un instant dans le petit salon, puis la professeure McGonagall prit le contrôle de la situation.

— Les Rafleurs vont arriver, mais ils vont mettre un moment à pouvoir entrer, puis à trouver d'où est venue l'alerte. Weasley, tu peux avertir tes amis de ne pas venir ?

Ginny hocha la tête et sortit son Gallion de sa poche, s'affairant déjà à y inscrire un message annulant la fête.

— Ceux qui ne sont pas élèves de Poudlard, sortez par la porte de derrière. Dès que vous serez hors des limites du château, transplanez. Les étudiants, suivez-moi.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu faire deux pas vers la sortie, la professeure Chourave, qui s'était mise devant la fenêtre, dit :

— Je vois des gens qui descendent du château. Ils courent. On dirait... les Carrow.

Avec un bruit digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants, les invités se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière. Ginny vit Alicia et plusieurs autres invités se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Ils en suivraient l'orée, dans l'ombre, jusqu'à un endroit où ils pourraient transplaner. Les habitants de Poudlard, eux, auraient plus de mal : ils devraient traverser le terrain, à la vue de tout le monde qui arrivait.

Les Carrow étaient déjà presque à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid et ils voyaient la lumière de plusieurs autres baguettes qui arrivaient rapidement.

— Les Rafleurs, murmura McGonagall. Sortez vos baguettes, préparez-vous à courir.

Tout le monde, élève comme professeur, agrippa sa baguette, paré à toute éventualité, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir de l'ombre et se diriger vers le château, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Hagrid en sortit, brandissant son parapluie rose devant lui. Son gros chien jaillit lui aussi de la maison et partit à la course vers les Carrow, évitant lestement les sortilèges qu'ils lançaient vers lui. Les Rafleurs étaient encore trop loin pour participer, mais le garde-chasse lançait déjà des sortilèges dans leur direction, criant des menaces et des insultes.

Ginny s'avança vers l'avant de la maison et vit du coin de l'œil d'autres membres de l'AD faire de même, leur baguette levée, mais la professeure McGonagall se plaça devant eux.

— Non, si on va le défendre, on ne fait que le mettre en danger encore plus. Il faut retourner au château sans se faire attraper.

La baguette de Ginny la démangeait, mais elle voyait la logique dans ce que disait sa directrice de maison. S'ils faisaient savoir qui ils étaient, même sans se faire prendre, il n'y aurait plus aucune sécurité pour aucun d'entre eux entre les murs du château. Ils devaient partir sans se faire reconnaître. Hagrid saurait se débrouiller.

McGonagall vit que le garde-chasse et Crockdur tenait tout le monde bien occupé devant la cabane, et fit des grands signes pour que la dizaine d'élèves qui étaient avec elle parte vers le château, menés par les professeures Chourave et Bibine.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin et n'avaient pas encore été aperçus quand Susan, qui courait aux côtés de Ginny, trébucha et lâcha un petit cri en tombant. Quelques autres étudiants ralentirent leur course, mais Ginny leur fit signe de continuer.

— Susan, ça va ? demanda la Gryffondor en l'aidant à se relever.  
— C'est ma cheville, je n'arrive pas à mettre mon poids dessus.

À ce moment, un sortilège fit sauter une motte de terre aux pieds des jeunes filles. Ginny fit volte-face et vit deux Rafleurs se diriger vers elles. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'elle voie leurs visages, et espérait qu'ils ne pouvaient voir les leurs non plus. Tenant Susan d'un bras, elle lança un sortilège vers les Rafleurs, qui l'évitèrent habilement. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi quelques jets de magie, sans jamais frapper leur opposant – ils étaient encore trop loin l'un de l'autre – puis Ginny sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait Susan des bras. Elle se retourna, prête à lancer un Chauve-Furie sur ce nouvel attaquant, mais vit que ce n'était que Cormac.

— Dépêche, il faut qu'on y aille, dit-il en hissant la Poufsouffle sur son épaule, pour pouvoir courir avec elle.  
— Mais les Rafleurs, ils vont nous –

La fin de sa phrase fut avalée dans un grand fracas quand quelque chose d'immense sortit de la forêt derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent avec horreur un géant d'au moins dix mètres de hauteur se diriger droit vers eux.

— Hagger ! criait-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Hagger !  
— Graup, ici ! vint la voix d'Hagrid, lointaine.

Le géant se mit à courir vers la mêlée qu'il y avait encore devant la cabane. Les deux Rafleurs qui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des étudiants tournèrent bien vite sur eux-mêmes et partirent dans l'autre direction, eux-mêmes maintenant poursuivis par ce Graup.

— C'est quoi ce… c'est qui ? bégaya Cormac.  
— On s'en fiche. Viens !

Ginny et Cormac, Susan toujours dans ses bras, eurent tôt fait de rejoindre les autres. McGonagall les fit entrer par une petite porte cachée, leur intimant à tous de se rendre directement à leurs dortoirs et de ne parler à personne de cette soirée. Cormac s'approcha d'Ernie, le seul autre Poufsouffle, pour lui demander d'aider Susan à rentrer, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Neville a répondu sur le Gallion, dit-il d'une voix basse. Ils sont dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Susan pour que celle-ci, tenue par Cormac de l'autre côté, puisse marcher – boitant quelque peu – vers la Salle sur Demande. Ginny, Lavande, Padma, Terry et Michael s'assuraient que les corridors étaient libres et le petit groupe finit par arriver à la salle secrète. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien leur gymnase d'entraînement habituel qui les attendait : la table, les chaises et la cheminée de la dernière fois avaient disparu. L'autre moitié de l'AD était assise confortablement par terre, et plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent quand les nouveaux arrivants passèrent la porte. Hannah soulagea Cormac de Susan et, avec Ernie, l'assirent sur un pouf et lui bandèrent la cheville, qui commençait déjà à enfler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Neville aux autres qui venaient d'entrer.  
— Une des invitées a brisé le Tabou, expliqua Terry d'une voix portante, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Les Rafleurs sont arrivés.  
— Mais les Carrow avant, précisa Lavande. Ils ont dû entendre parler de la fête de Hagrid.  
— Oui, qui sait… Nigel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon était assis à même le tapis de sol, les yeux fermés et un air profondément concentré sur le visage. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit un œil, observa le mur quelques instants, puis soupira.

— J'essayais de faire apparaître des fenêtres, pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui se passe chez Hagrid.  
— Les fenêtres sont un des interdits de la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Neville. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les cacher de l'extérieur, et n'importe qui pourrait les voir.  
— De toute manière, on est du mauvais côté du château, ajouta Terry. On verrait l'entrée d'ici, pas la forêt.

Le silence s'étendit quelques secondes pendant que Nigel se mordait la lèvre, l'air déçu. Ernie fut le premier à pouffer de rire, rapidement rejoint par Hannah et Susan. Bientôt, chacun des membres de l'AD était en proie à un fou rire, se tenant les côtes ou s'étant laissé tomber sur le dos pour mieux évacuer cette hystérie soudaine. Même Nigel, le visage caché par ses mains, était secoué par des hoquets de rire.

L'hilarité spontanée et contagieuse mit plusieurs minutes à se dissiper, et quand elle le fit, elle emporta avec elle un peu de la tension qui s'était trouvée dans la salle, laissant ses occupants dans une ambiance un peu plus relaxée.

— Vous avez bien reçu mon message, alors ? demanda Ginny en essuyant une larme de rire qui avait perlé au coin d'un de ses yeux.  
— Oui, on s'apprêtait à sortir du château, dit Seamus. On a récupéré Padma et Romilda en chemin, et on a réussi à envoyer un message pour que tout le monde vienne nous rejoindre ici. Il y avait qui d'autre chez Hagrid ?  
— McGonagall et Flitwick, comme on pensait. Bibine et Chourave aussi. J'ai vu Alicia, elle m'a donné des nouvelles de Katie, Angelina et Olivier – tout le monde va bien.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à discuter des gens qu'ils avaient eu le temps de croiser dans cette fête qui n'avait duré, au final, qu'une vingtaine de minutes, et des nouvelles que ceux-ci leur avaient apportées de l'extérieur. Roger Davies, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, venait de se marier ; Madame Rosmerta était à nouveau enceinte ; la chienne de Hestia Jones avait mis bas l'avant-veille à une portée de huit chiots. Pour une rare fois, des rires se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Ginny regardait autour d'elle avec un sourire, un des premiers à orner ses lèvres depuis un moment. Même si elle n'avait pas duré, la fête de Hagrid avait accompli son but.

Ce fut avec surprise que les étudiants entendirent la vieille horloge de la Salle sur Demande sonner vingt-trois heures. Ils se levèrent en s'étirant, et leurs pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Hagrid.

— On pourrait peut-être descendre voir, dit Ernie.

Mais Neville secoua la tête. Trop dangereux.

— Ça n'aidera personne si un de nous se fait prendre à braver le couvre-feu. Il vaut mieux que tout le monde retourne à son dortoir. On saura dès demain matin comment ça s'est terminé, peut-être même avant. Le premier qui entend des nouvelles n'a qu'à envoyer un message aux autres sur le Gallion.

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis un moment, mais les Carrow et Rogue devaient être dans le bureau de ce dernier, en train de discuter des évènements de la soirée. Néanmoins, les membres de l'AD quittèrent la salle par petits groupes, se pressant vers leur salle commune en surveillant tous les couloirs qu'ils devaient emprunter. Mais quand Ginny partit en dernier, avec Neville, ils ne croisèrent personne, même pas Miss Teigne.


	17. Aveux

Dès qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, Ginny apprit par Romilda, qui l'avait su de son grand frère à Serpentard, qui avait entendu des fils de Mangemorts en parler à voix basse, que Hagrid avait réussi à s'échapper hier, avec son géant de demi-frère, et à s'enfuir Merlin sait où. Les deux jeunes filles ne perdirent pas un instant pour répandre la nouvelle à travers toute l'AD – et même de simples étudiants, qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce fut donc avec des sourires que ceux-ci descendirent petit-déjeuner ce jeudi matin.

L'humeur des Carrow, par contre, était massacrante. Ils regardaient tout le monde avec méfiance, comme s'ils s'attendaient à en reconnaître de la veille. Pendant les deux jours suivants, Ginny les voyait, à la table des professeurs, foudroyer leurs voisins du regard. McGonagall et Flitwick, les deux plus ouvertement « anti-Voldemort », étaient la cible de remarques de la part des Carrow et de Rogue et, par ricochet, étaient tendus en classe et répondaient sèchement aux questions des élèves. Après un cours, Neville voulut demander à la professeure de métamorphose si elle savait où était parti Hagrid, et elle l'envoya bouler.

Toute cette excitation eut l'effet positif sur Ginny qu'elle sortit de sa léthargie et retrouva l'énergie qu'elle avait perdue après la dernière discussion avec Tom. Le vendredi soir, elle était dans sa chambre, sifflant la mélodie de la dernière chanson des Bizarr' Sisters tout en préparant sa malle pour le retour à la maison le lendemain, à l'occasion des vacances de Pâques. Quand tout fut prêt, elle hésita quelques instants avant de la fermer, puis se tourna vers son lit.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Tom – elle ne pensait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, c'était trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un le trouvait ? Tout le monde de Gryffondor rentrait à la maison pour les vacances – cette année, personne ne voulait rester ici si ce n'était pas obligatoire – mais quand même.

Elle enfouit sa main sous le matelas, un geste qu'elle n'avait pas effectué depuis près de six semaines, et sortit le journal. Machinalement, elle l'ouvrit, et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que les pages – _toutes_ les pages – étaient couvertes de l'écriture ronde de Tom. Elle feuilleta le journal, la bouche entre-ouverte.

_Ginny._

_Ginny, où es-tu ?_

_Ginny, réponds-moi._

_Ginny, tu me manques._

_Ginny, excuse-moi._

_Ginny, je t'aime._

Puis, comme si Tom avait senti la présence de la jeune fille, sans même qu'elle eut à écrire quoi que ce soit, les pages se mirent à tourner furieusement, plus rapidement que d'habitude, jusqu'à un jour en avril. Ginny eut envie de jeter le cahier loin d'elle : elle ne voulait pas voir ce que Tom avait à lui montrer, pas lire ce qu'il avait à lui écrire. Mais, avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle fut aspirée de force dans le souvenir.

Elle atterrit sur une surface moelleuse – un épais tapis –, perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans ce qu'elle supposait être un fauteuil, aux coussins confortables. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne voyait rien. Ou peut-être… oui, là-bas, c'était les contours d'une fenêtre. Et cette forme devant elle, un lit à baldaquin. Pourquoi Tom l'avait-elle emmenée ici en pleine nuit ?

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette se redresser sur le lit. Une silhouette de jeune fille. Nue.

Puis une deuxième, un jeune homme. Même dans l'obscurité presque complète, même sans voir son visage, Ginny reconnut Tom.

Les deux silhouettes fondirent dans ce qui semblait être un baiser passionné.

— Oh bordel, marmonna Ginny. Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Elle les entendit retomber sur le matelas et le rire de la fille. Puis, ses soupirs. Doux au début, ils devinrent des gémissements de plaisir. Au début, elle n'entendait pas Tom, et eut l'espoir qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce n'était peut-être pas lui. Il se mit lui aussi à émettre des sons rauques, rythmés. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui.

— Oh, Tom, soupira la fille. Oui, oui… Plus vite !

Ginny gémit et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, fermant les yeux – même si ça ne changeait rien.

— Tom ! appela-t-elle à voix haute. Sors-moi d'ici !

Malgré ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à entendre le cri de la fille, rejoint par un long râle de Tom, quand ils finirent. Ginny ouvrit un œil et vit avec soulagement que les ébats semblaient être terminée, plus rien ne bougeait sur le lit. Elle resta assise un long moment, écoutant les respirations ralentir jusqu'à un rythme laissant croire qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Elle fut soudainement heureuse de ne rien pouvoir voir. Être confrontée à la vision de Tom, endormi, un bras autour d'une fille nue – qu'elle imaginait grande, blonde, belle – aurait été trop pour elle.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore là et s'apprêtait à se lever – elle pourrait peut-être visiter la salle commune de Serpentard pendant ce temps, elle s'imaginait que c'était là qu'elle devait se trouver – quand un mouvement du lit la fit se figer. Elle vit Tom se lever, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller son amante, et se rhabiller avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ginny voulut le suivre, mais avant de passer la porte, elle sentit le souvenir s'évaporer. Pas de tourbillon cette fois-ci – il n'y avait pas de couleurs à faire tourner – mais une impression d'étourdissement, d'évanouissement. Elle était soulagée de quitter ce souvenir. Elle pourrait demander à Tom à quoi il avait voulu jouer en le lui montrant.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était étalée de façon très peu élégante, le torse sur son lit et la joue sur le journal ouvert, les jambes traînant jusque par terre. Elle avait dû tomber quand Tom l'avait emmenée dans le souvenir ; elle n'avait pas été assise, comme elle l'était habituellement. Elle s'installa sur son lit et tira rapidement son sac vers elle, en sortant sa plume. Quand elle prit le journal, elle vit que tout ce que Tom y avait écrit avait disparu.

_C'était quoi, ça ? À quoi tu joues au juste ?_

_C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais de cette année-là dont j'étais sûr qu'il te ferait réagir._

Ginny ne put que fixer cette ligne, hésitant entre éclater de rire l'envoyer vertement balader, ou jeter le journal dans le feu. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, il avait recommencé à écrire.

_Elle s'appelait Ophelia Fairweather. Elle était dans mon année à Serpentard, une Sang-mêlée. On n'était pas ensemble dans le sens traditionnel du terme, on se servait l'un de l'autre quand on avait envie. Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir une relation, je te l'ai dit, mais je n'étais pas frigide pour autant. J'étais un adolescent, moi aussi. Elle, c'était la meilleure élève de l'année – de l'école, même. Comme ta Hermione. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'entretenir des relations avec d'autres gens que ses livres. Alors on s'est trouvés une fois, et on complétait les manques de l'autre. C'était une relation mutuellement bénéfique. Mais sans sentiments._

Ginny fronçait les sourcils.

_Ça ne fait que me convaincre un peu plus que tu n'as aucun sentiment._

_C'est faux, Ginny. Tout ce que je ne ressentais pas pour Ophelia, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je le ressens pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant que tu ne me parlais pas, c'était me remémorer les souvenirs de cette année. T'imaginer à la place d'Ophelia, penser à ce que je lui aurais dit si j'avais su que tu écoutais._

Elle se souvint alors de la dernière phrase qu'elle avait vue avant d'être aspirée dans le souvenir.

_Tu m'aimes ?_

_Oui. Enfin, je crois. Je serais malheureux qu'il t'arrive du mal, et crois-moi, il n'y a personne dans ma vie qui m'inspire ce sentiment. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, je n'ai jamais eu l'expérience de ce sentiment – on ne m'a jamais aimé et je n'ai jamais aimé – mais la haine je connais, et j'ai haï le temps où tu ne me parlais pas._

Un long moment se déroula sans qu'il n'écrive quoi que ce soit, et Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement, deux mots apparurent.

_Et toi ?_

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ginny. C'était un assassin, un homme dont tous craignaient de prononcer le nom aujourd'hui, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été assez stupide pour voir dans ce journal autre chose qu'une occasion d'obtenir des informations. Elle ne pouvait pas en être tombée amoureuse, c'était ridicule.

Et pourtant. Elle pensait moins à Harry depuis que Tom était revenu dans sa vie. Elle s'était sentie comme si elle était en peine d'amour tout le temps où elle ne lui parlait plus. Mimi lui avait dit qu'elle avait l'air niais d'une jeune fille amoureuse. Et elle ne pouvait nier avoir été jalouse lors de cette dernière scène…

Elle reprit sa plume.

_On verra._

Elle ferma le journal et l'enfouit dans sa malle avant que Tom ne puisse répondre. Elle verrait. Plus tard.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, si Ginny avait eu une colocataire, cette dernière l'aurait vue gigoter dans son lit et l'aurait entendue gémir dans son sommeil. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas en proie à un cauchemar, loin de là. Elle revivait la scène qu'elle venait de voir, mais c'était elle sur le lit, pas Ophelia. C'était sur sa peau que courait la langue de Tom, dans ses cheveux que s'emmêlaient ses mains, entre ses jambes que…

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Quand elle se souvint de son rêve, elle soupira de frustration.

— Bien joué, Jedusor, envoya-t-elle dans la direction de sa malle.

Il était six heures du matin. Encore tôt, mais elle ne réussirait jamais à se rendormir. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de devoir se préparer pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle se leva donc, frissonnant dans l'air frais de la chambre, et se glissa dans une douche chaude.

Une demi-heure plus tard, habillée, les cheveux encore humides, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Personne n'était encore réveillé – évidemment, à six heures et demie le premier samedi matin des vacances. Elle se glissa dans la petite bibliothèque réservée à l'usage des Gryffondor que Percy lui avait montrée au tout début de sa première année – et dont elle ne s'était pas servi une seule fois depuis. Elle chercha dans les rayons quelques instants et finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait : la collection d'albums de finissants de Poudlard. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et prit celui de 1945. Elle tourna jusqu'à la page des F et trouva celle qu'elle cherchait, Ophelia Fairweather, entre Marsha Fairchild et Logan Feeley.

Elle était effectivement à Serpentard, comme avait dit Tom. Elle avait un visage doux, de grands yeux pâles – la photo étant en noir en blanc elle ne voyait pas leur couleur, mais elle supposait qu'ils devaient être bleus – et les cheveux raides et foncés. Contrairement à certains de ses compagnons, qui bougeaient dans leur cadre, faisaient des sourires et des grimaces, Ophelia ne bougeait presque pas, ne souriait pas, ne faisait que cligner des yeux une fois de temps en temps. Décidément, Tom et elle étaient bien assortis.

Ginny tourna la page et vit tout de suite celui qu'elle cherchait. Tom Elvis Jedusor, au milieu de la première rangée. Lui non plus ne souriait pas, mais Ginny, elle, sourit en regardant ses yeux sombres la fixer, ses cheveux noirs bien laqués vers l'arrière, comme d'habitude. Elle posa une main sur la photo, comme si elle pouvait ainsi le toucher lui.

— Ginny ?

Elle lâcha un petit cri et sursauta si violemment qu'elle envoya valser l'album par terre. Elle se retourna et vit Neville dans l'embrasure de la porte, en train de masquer un bâillement.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai vu de la lumière… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Je me suis réveillée tôt, je suis venue vérifier quelques trucs ici. Rien d'important. On va manger ?

Encore trop endormi pour poser d'autres questions, Neville hocha la tête et ressortit vers la salle commune. Ginny put ranger l'album dans les rayons sans que son ami ne voie ce qu'elle avait été en train de regarder. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse plus attention. Mimi avait réussi à deviner ce qu'elle faisait, il ne fallait pas qu'un de ses amis vivants découvre l'existence du journal. Surtout pas maintenant.

* * *

Quelques soirs plus tard, Ginny était chez elle, lisant un roman qu'Hermione avait oublié quand elle était venue l'été dernier à la lueur du feu dans le salon, sa mère tricotant sur le sofa voisin et son père dans le garage, bidouillant l'un ou l'autre de ses objets moldus confisqués. Les jumeaux étaient repartis sur le Chemin de Traverse et Charlie était chez un de ses amis en banlieue de Londres, sur une mission quelconque de l'Ordre. Les Weasley passaient une soirée calme, pour une fois, attendant l'heure du début de Potterveille.

Soudain, un fracas provenant du garage se fit entendre. Molly et Ginny se levèrent et coururent vers la porte, sortant leurs baguettes de leurs poches. Par la porte ouverte du garage, elles voyaient Arthur et Kingsley, les bras tendus, leurs baguettes dirigées vers l'autre.

— Le premier dossier sur lequel on a travaillé ensemble ? demanda Kingsley.  
— Le bureau de vote qui criait les résultats. Le premier cadeau de Noël que tu m'as offert ?  
— Une cravate que tu ne portes jamais.  
— Elle est rose à pois verts. Bien sûr que je ne la porte jamais.

Molly et Ginny entrèrent dans le garage et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elles. Kingsley fit mine de lever sa baguette, mais Arthur lui assura que c'était bien elles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Molly. Pourquoi es-tu venu si tard ?  
— Il faut que vous partiez, dit Kingsley. Tout de suite.  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
— Harry, Ron et Hermione ont été aperçus chez les Malefoy, et –  
— Ils vont bien ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez les Malefoy ?

Kingsley secoua la tête avec impatience.

— Faites vos bagages et partez, vite. On vous expliquera plus tard.  
— Mais dis-nous si –  
— Ils ont vu Ron ! cria Kingsley. Tous les Mangemorts savent que Ron est avec Harry, et pas malade dans votre grenier.

Le visage de Molly perdit toute couleur et elle tira le bras de Ginny. Celle-ci ne dut pas se faire prier pour repartir à la course vers la maison et jeter pêle-mêle des choses dans sa malle. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas défaite et la majorité de ses affaires s'y trouvaient encore. Elle rangea en dernier le journal de Jedusor, ferma sa malle avec force et descendit avec dans le salon, ne se préoccupant pas du vacarme qu'elle faisait dans l'escalier.

Ses parents s'y trouvaient déjà, des valises à leurs pieds. Ils semblaient s'être préparés à l'éventualité d'un départ précipité. Les trois adultes discutaient à voix basse et levèrent la tête quand Ginny entra. Arthur lança un sortilège sur la malle de sa fille, lui donnant un poids plume, et elle se dit qu'il aurait pu faire ça plus tôt, quand même.

— On va où ? demanda Ginny.  
— Chez tante Muriel, répondit sa mère. Sa maison a été protégée et est surveillée par l'Ordre. Nous y serons en sécurité.

Ginny fit la moue à l'idée de passer elle ne savait combien de temps avec sa grand-tante mais s'avança, tirant sa malle maintenant légère derrière elle, pour poser sa main sur celle de Kingsley.

Aussitôt le contact fait, elle sentit un harpon la prendre derrière le nombril et la tirer vers le haut, la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Et ils ne disparurent pas une seconde trop tôt : presque au même moment, une petite poignée de Mangemorts apparut aux limites du Terrier et se mit à travailler à la destruction des protections magiques de la maison. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils seraient dans le salon et constateraient la disparition de la famille.


	18. Quelqu'un que j'aime

Ginny, Arthur et Molly étaient installés à la table de cuisine de tante Muriel, des tasses de thé chaud entre les mains. Fred et George s'étaient joints à eux, Muriel elle-même était au comptoir et Kingsley était debout à côté de la table.

— C'est Fleur qui m'a envoyé un Patronus messager, expliqua Kingsley. Vers vingt-deux heures, Dobby est arrivé chez eux avec Luna, Dean et Monsieur Ollivander.  
— Ils vont bien ? demanda Ginny.

Kingsley hocha la tête et Ginny soupira. Luna et Dean n'étaient pas blessés, au moins. Il faudrait qu'elle le dise à Neville et Seamus.

— Ils ont eu le temps d'expliquer qu'ils étaient enfermés chez les Malefoy, Ollivander depuis des mois, Luna depuis qu'ils l'ont enlevée dans le train avant Noël et Dean venait d'arriver. Puis, Dobby est réapparu, cette fois avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et un gobelin, Gripsec.

Kingsley s'arrêta de parler et Ginny regarda sa famille, inquiète.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kingsley ? demanda Arthur d'une voix calme.  
— Hermione a été torturée. Par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Molly et Ginny se plaquèrent une main sur la bouche, horrifiées, et les jumeaux jurèrent.

— Mais elle est vivante et… elle a encore toute sa tête. Je dirai à Fleur que vous êtes ici, elle vous fera parvenir de ses nouvelles.

Ginny n'avait qu'une envie : se rendre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et soigner elle-même sa meilleure amie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda sa mère. Molly la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle remarqua alors que Kingsley n'avait pas bougé et que le silence planait toujours dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas encore tout dit.

— Quoi, Kingsley ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Quoi d'autre ?  
— Dobby est mort.

Ils le regardèrent tous, bouche bée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ginny repensa au petit elfe de maison, qui avait été un ami si loyal à Harry toutes ces années. Elle avait reçu de sa part une paire de chaussettes dépareillées le Noël précédent, écrivant dans sa carte, en de grandes lettres enfantines, qu'elle rendait Harry heureuse alors elle était précieuse. Elle n'avait jamais porté les chaussettes, elle ne savait pas où elle les avait rangées ni même si elle les avait encore. Elle le regrettait.

Autour de la table, tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux. Fred et George avaient un bras passé autour de l'épaule de l'autre, même la tante Muriel, bien que Ginny soit à peu près certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'elfe de maison, avait la tête baissée. Ginny posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et renifla piteusement.

Il était tard, et il n'y avait rien à dire après avoir reçu de telles nouvelles. Kingsley transplana vers Merlin sait où et Muriel fit la répartition des chambres. Arthur et Molly seraient dans la chambre d'amis, à l'étage ; les jumeaux dans le petit salon, au fond de la maison ; et Ginny dans le grenier.

La jeune fille monta l'escalier, puis l'échelle qui la menait à sa nouvelle chambre. C'était une grande pièce au plafond bas et arqué. Un matelas était posé à même le sol, au centre de la pièce, et Molly aida sa fille à y mettre des draps et une épaisse couverture. Après avoir installé une lampe qui répandait une lumière chaleureuse sur la chambre de fortune et s'être assurée qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle embrassa Ginny et se dirigea vers l'échelle.

— Maman ? demanda Ginny juste avant que Molly ne disparaisse.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?  
— Combien de temps on va rester ici ?

Molly sourit tristement. La scène était identique à celle qu'elle avait vécue dix ans auparavant, une Ginny de six ans assise au milieu d'un vieux matelas dans le grenier de sa grand-tante, demandant à sa mère avec une moue piteuse combien de temps ils devraient rester chez cette grand-tante qui leur servait des choux de Bruxelles tous les repas.

— Je ne sais pas, ma belle, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas.

Molly disparut, fermant la trappe derrière elle, et Ginny fut laissée seule dans la grande pièce. Chez des Moldus, un endroit si grand aurait été traversé de courants d'air, mais chez Muriel, il était isolé de partout, chauffé uniformément par le même sortilège qui contrôlait la température de la maison.

Ginny sortit le Gallion de la poche de ses jeans et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau message. Elle avait des choses à leur dire. Dean et Luna étaient vivants ; Hermione avait été torturée ; ils étaient chez Bill ; elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard ; Dobby était mort. Mais comment faire rentrer tout ça sur une petite pièce de monnaie ?

Elle jeta le Gallion loin d'elle de toutes ses forces, frustrée par son inutilité. Il était génial pour se donner rendez-vous, mais pour les informations importantes, il ne servait à rien. _Rien !_

Trop fébrile pour se coucher, malgré l'heure avancée, elle ouvrit sa malle et en sortit le journal, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de cacher, et l'ouvrit à la page du 25 mars – même si, selon les horloges de la maison, on était maintenant le 26. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Tom depuis sa dernière nuit à Poudlard, quelques jours auparavant, de peur de lui avouer ses sentiments – de se les avouer à elle-même. Mais ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui. Pas juste de lui parler. Pas même de le voir. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui.

_Tom ?_

_Je suis là, Ginny._

_Quand tu étais apparu il y a cinq ans… Tu crois que tu pourrais le refaire ?_

_J'avais failli te tuer !_

_Comment tu avais fait ? Il y a peut-être un moyen de le faire sans me mettre en danger._

_Tu me racontais tous tes secrets, tu mettais ton âme à nu quand tu me parlais. Alors je m'en suis servi comme ancre pour donner vie à la mienne. Plus tu perdais de ta vitalité, plus la mienne gagnait en puissance._

_Donc tu n'as besoin que de t'ancrer à moi pour être vivant._

_En théorie. Mais Ginny, tu étais inconsciente la dernière fois. Tu as failli mourir !_

_Parce que tu voulais me tuer et tu t'es ancré sur moi de force. Mais cette fois, si je te laisse venir de mon plein gré, si tu fais attention, ça sera peut-être différent._

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ginny eut peur d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir fait fuir Tom. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse écrire quelque chose pour essayer de le faire revenir, il répondit un seul mot.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Dobby est mort. Hermione a été torturée. Toute ma famille est en danger. Tout s'écroule autour de moi et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'ai juste besoin des bras de quelqu'un que j'aime._

Ginny se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. _Quelqu'un que j'aime_. J'aime Tom, se dit-elle. Et ça ne lui semblait pas incongru. Elle sourit un peu pour la première fois de la soirée. J'aime Tom.

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé un point d'accès à ton âme. Mais c'est dangereux, Ginny, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je te faisais du mal…_

_Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Tom. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Alors prépare-toi._

_Comment ?_

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ginny attendit une minute, puis deux, sans que rien ne se passe. Elle pensait que Tom avait échoué, qu'il ne viendrait pas, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui tirailler l'estomac. Elle avait l'impression qu'on fouillait dans ses entrailles, qu'on tirait dessus, comme si on essayait de sortir d'elle. Elle se souvenait de cette sensation. Elle avait ressenti la même lors de sa première année, tout juste avant de perdre connaissance. Cette fois-ci, la sensation n'était pas désagréable, d'autant plus qu'elle savait ce qu'elle présageait. Ginny ferma les yeux et se concentra.

— Viens, Tom, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Viens. Je t'attends, je t'invite. Viens, Tom.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça – quelques minutes ou quelques heures – mais au bout d'un moment, elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ayant peur de ne rien voir de plus que le grenier de la tante Muriel, mais il était là, debout au pied du matelas. Ses contours étaient flous et elle avait l'impression, par moments, de voir à travers lui, mais il était là, grand et sombre, comme dans ses souvenirs. Il la regardait, assise presque à ses pieds, une étincelle dans ses yeux noirs.

— Ginny… enfin, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix, grave et suave comme dans ses souvenirs, semblait venir de loin, comme s'il parlait à Ginny depuis le bout d'un tunnel.

Elle se leva à toute vitesse et descendit du matelas mou pour s'approcher de lui. Ils étaient face à face. Tom faisait une demi-tête de plus que la jeune fille, et elle devant donc lever le visage pour rencontrer son regard. Il la regardait dans les yeux, et Ginny vit qu'il souriait. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé, mais dans son regard, il souriait.

— Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Elle n'osait pas le toucher. Il était encore flou, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas tout là. Bill le lui avait bien dit, dans une Pensine, on ne pouvait pas toucher les souvenirs. Et si elle ne pouvait pas toucher Tom, si sa main passait à travers lui comme s'il n'était pas là ? S'il était froid comme un fantôme.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier geste. Il leva la main vers la joue de Ginny et, après un instant d'hésitation, l'y posa.

Sa main n'était pas froide. Au contraire. Elle était solide, douce, chaude. Elle était là.

Ginny ferma les yeux avec un soupir et se laissa presque tomber dans les bras de Tom, enserrant la taille du jeune homme avec les siens. Après un instant – Tom n'avait pas l'habitude de cette situation, d'une fille qui se jetait dans ses bras en quête de réconfort – il lui rendit son étreinte, serrant sa taille fine contre lui, sentant son souffle chaud contre son cou.

— Tu es venu, dit-elle.  
— Bien sûr.

Elle leva la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait initié le baiser, mais ils le voulaient tous les deux. Leurs langues se découvrirent, d'abord avec gêne, puis avec délectation. Doucement, Tom passa ses mains sous les fesses de Ginny, la souleva vers lui, et la déposa sur le matelas, s'allongeant au-dessus d'elle, sans rompre leur baiser.

Les yeux fermés, Ginny arrivait à faire abstraction de la situation bizarre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle oubliait que c'était un souvenir qui était en train de lui détacher ses jeans, un morceau de son imagination qui faisait passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Elle détacha les boutons de la chemise noire de Tom et glissa ses deux mains sur son torse imberbe, bien solide. La peau du garçon frissonna un peu sous ses mains froides – c'était elle qui avait les mains froides, c'était presque drôle.

Les lèvres de Tom quittèrent celles de Ginny pour aller explorer son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre. Cette fois, pensa Ginny en soupirant de plaisir, c'était sur sa peau que courait sa langue, dans ses cheveux que s'emmêleraient ses mains, entre ses jambes que…

Ginny s'arqua de plaisir, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque qui fit sourire Tom. Elle glissa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Pour une fois, ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde qu'ils soient emmêlés. Avec Ophelia, quand ils avaient fait l'amour, ç'avait été mécanique, presque routinier. Un besoin physique à assouvir, rien de plus. Mais ici, maintenant, avec Ginny… Il perdait la tête, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Lui qui était si calculateur, il avait trouvé idiots ses acolytes qui parlaient d'amour, qui racontaient les nuits passionnées qu'ils passaient dans le dortoir des filles. Mais maintenant, cinquante ans plus tard, il les comprenait. Quand il sentait les muscles de Ginny se tendre sous lui, il comprenait.

En plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de jouissance qui menaçait de s'échapper, la jeune fille donna un coup à la petite lanterne que sa mère avait laissée en la quittant. Celle-ci roula jusqu'au coin de la pièce où elle s'éteignit, plongeant les amants dans l'obscurité percée seulement par la faible lueur de la lune, perçant la petite fenêtre ronde de l'extrémité du grenier. Ce fut donc dans le noir que Tom retira son boxer, que Ginny le fit à son tour se tortiller en proie à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et qu'ils consommèrent enfin un amour qui avait mis des mois à se construire. Tom étouffa son dernier râle dans l'épaule de la rousse, mais son cri à elle résonna dans le grenier. Le lendemain matin, en préparant le gruau, Muriel demanderait à sa petite-nièce si elle avait fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit, parce qu'elle l'avait entendue crier. Heureusement, elle aurait le dos tourné et ne verrait pas le rouge monter aux joues de Ginny.

Le souffle court, Tom et Ginny échangèrent un long baiser. Puis, il se retira, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil, enlacés, sans même avoir eu le temps de tirer le drap sur leurs corps encore nus.

* * *

Une heure plus tard à peine, Ginny ne se réveilla pas quand le drap fut posé sur elle. Une main sous sa joue douce, ses longs cils roux posés sur ses pommettes, elle avait l'air si jeune, si innocente. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tom, à nouveau habillé, à peine encore flou, se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

— Adieu, belle Ginny.

Il disparut avant de voir un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres toujours endormies.


	19. Solitude

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et illuminait le grenier quand Ginny émergea des limbes du sommeil. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se tourna, voulant se nicher dans la chaleur de son compagnon, mais ne rencontra qu'un matelas froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était seule sur le lit de fortune. Elle se redressa, tirant le drap autour d'elle, mais ses yeux eurent vite fait le tour de la pièce et constaté qu'elle était vide. Son regard se posa sur le journal, délaissé au pied du matelas, et elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses mains.

Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait changé. Sa couverture, auparavant lisse et d'un noir profond, était maintenant craquelée, ses bords cornés et déchirés, comme après des années d'usure. Les pages étaient jaunies par l'âge, des taches ornant certaines d'entre elles.

— Non, murmura Ginny en cherchant frénétiquement sa plume dans son sac. Non, c'est impossible.

_Tom ?_

Elle passa de longs moments à fixer le mot seul sur la page du premier janvier. Il ne disparaissait pas, et Tom ne lui répondait pas.

_Tom, où es-tu ?_

Elle regarda les mots sans ciller jusqu'à ce que ses yeux pleurent, espérant qu'ils se fondent dans la page, que tout redevienne comme avant, que Tom revienne lui parler.

— Ginny, tu es levée ?

Elle tourna le regard vers la trappe toujours fermée. Sa mère l'appelait, au bas de l'échelle.

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Tante Muriel prépare le petit-déjeuner, tu en veux ?

Ginny baissa les yeux vers le journal. Ce qu'elle y avait écrit n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé, se disait-elle. L'endroit où va son âme pour écrire dans le journal, il n'y est pas encore, c'est tout. Quand je reviendrai, il sera là.

— J'arrive.

* * *

Mais une heure plus tard, quand elle put finalement s'éclipser et remonter dans le grenier, elle ouvrit le journal, qu'elle avait caché dans une vieille boîte en carton, et vit que ses quelques mots s'y trouvaient encore, seuls sur la page jaunie. Ils ne s'étaient pas évaporés, et Tom n'avait pas répondu.

Il était parti. Pour de bon.

Elle s'assit – se laissa tomber, plutôt – sur le matelas, laissant le journal ouvert choir à ses pieds. Trop incrédule pour pleurer, la réalisation tourna dans son esprit pendant de longues minutes sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

Tom était parti. Elle ne pourrait plus lui parler, le voir, le toucher. Il l'avait abandonnée. Lui aussi.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, doucement, sans sanglots. Il était parti. Des gens mouraient tous les jours, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard, elle était enfermée ici, elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir ses amis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Et elle venait de perdre son dernier ami, son confident, son amour. Son amant. Et elle ne pouvait même pas lui demander pourquoi.

Elle s'allongea sur le matelas, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et laissa les larmes couler, mouillant ses joues, l'oreiller, la vidant de sa peine.

* * *

Elle avait dû s'endormir, car son père dut venir la chercher quelques heures plus tard.

— Tu n'étais pas redescendue, on commençait à s'inquiéter, dit-il en passant une main sur la tempe de sa fille, écartant quelques cheveux roux qui s'y étaient collés. Ça va ?

Ginny renifla et hocha la tête et chercha des yeux le journal. Il était toujours au pied du matelas, mais heureusement Arthur lui tournait le dos. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse partir sans qu'il le voie ; il l'avait vu auparavant, il le reconnaîtrait sûrement. Même si la situation ne pouvait certainement pas empirer s'il le jetait au feu, Ginny n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à faire son deuil.

Elle sourit courageusement en se redressant.

— Je me suis rendormie un peu, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. On descend ?

Les deux Weasley descendirent par la trappe, Ginny se disant qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible pour cacher le journal.

* * *

Les heures se transformèrent en journées, puis en semaines. Ginny retrouva le Gallion de l'AD qu'elle avait balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, la nuit de son arrivée, et l'avait toujours dans sa poche, espérant sentir la chaleur d'un nouveau message. Elle passait de longues minutes à le fixer, priant pour qu'un mot apparaisse. Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard passa et elle se demanda si ses amis savaient ce qui était arrivé. Ils n'avaient parlé que de l'escapade au Manoir Malefoy et de la mort de Dobby à _Potterveille_, ainsi que de Luna et Dean. Neville, Seamus et les autres avaient dû être soulagés en entendant ça. Mais personne n'avait parlé de l'exil des Weasley, pas même Bill quand il avait fait une diffusion avec Lee, trois jours après les évènements. Ses amis seraient-ils capables de déduire ce qui lui était arrivé ? S'attendraient-ils à la voir sur le Poudlard Express, penseraient-ils qu'elle était en danger ?

Tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, elle sortait le journal de sa cachette et l'ouvrait, espérant que par un quelconque miracle Tom soit revenu. Mais rien ne changeait, ses mots restaient là, aucune réponse n'apparaissait. Alors elle le rangeait, son cœur se brisant un peu plus chaque fois, et se couchait, rêvant de lui, de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, montré, de leur nuit ensemble. Une nuit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Toute la famille était tellement énervée de devoir rester enfermée dans la petite maison de tante Muriel qu'ils remarquèrent à peine la morosité de la jeune fille. Fred et George continuaient à opérer leur boutique de farces et attrapes depuis le petit salon. Parfois, elle venait les aider à préparer leurs commandes. Voyant les hiboux s'envoler dans la noirceur, un petit paquet ou une enveloppe accrochée aux pattes, elle espérait pouvoir envoyer une lettre à Poudlard. Ça faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, trois semaines qu'elle était enfermée ici, elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passait, d'attendre en vain que son Gallion lui fasse parvenir un message.

Ils continuaient à écouter religieusement _Potterveille_ tous les soirs, tous les six autour de la petite table de la cuisine, des tasses fumantes de thé devant eux. Mais Ginny n'arrivait plus à se concentrer entièrement dessus. Elle n'en entendait que des bribes. « … Famille de quatre Moldus assassinée à Londres… », « … boutique de Madame Guipure vandalisée sur le Chemin de Traverse, on soupçonne que Bellatrix Lestrange trouvait que sa dernière robe lui faisait un gros derrière… », « … encore quelqu'un qui dit qu'il a vu Vous-Savez-Qui à Antwerp… »

Seulement quand ils parlaient de Poudlard, Ginny sortait de sa rêverie brumeuse pour écouter de plus près, espérant des nouvelles de gens qu'elle connaissait. Mais ce n'était jamais des nouvelles conséquentes. Neville avait causé une indigestion alimentaire chez les Carrow et Rogue. Flitwick avait laissé le marécage créé par les jumeaux deux ans auparavant reprendre le contrôle du corridor – Fred et George se tapèrent dans le dos en se félicitant. Hagrid et Grawp n'avaient pas été vus depuis qu'ils avaient échappé aux Mangemorts, personne ne savait où ils se cachaient. Rien sur l'AD.

Tous les trois ou quatre jours, Bill apparaissait dans la cheminée de la cuisine pour leur donner des nouvelles.

— Tout le monde se porte bien, disait-il chaque fois. Hermione est complètement remise, Ollivander est toujours malade mais Fleur s'en occupe, il va s'en sortir.  
— Tu sais ce que prévoit Harry ? demandait Arthur.

La réponse de Bill était toujours la même. Non, il ne savait pas.

— Ils passent beaucoup de temps avec Gripsec, le gobelin, dit-il une semaine. Mais ils ne nous disent pas pourquoi.

Malgré les demandes répétées et insistantes de Molly, elle ne pouvait pas faire le voyage en sens inverse avec son fils et rendre visite à Ron, Harry et Hermione.

— Comment puis-je savoir qu'ils sont bien nourris ? demanda Molly. Ils ont besoin d'énergie, je peux aller vous faire des bons petits plats !  
— Et Fleur, tu crois qu'elle les nourrit comment ? Au pain sec et à l'eau ?

Molly maugréa quelque chose dans lequel ils purent entendre le mot « bouillabaisse » et Bill leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire sa sœur.

— Ils pourraient venir ici, non ? dit Ginny. Si nous on ne peut pas aller chez toi, ils peuvent venir ici, avec toi. Juste quelques minutes, pour qu'on sache qu'ils vont bien.

Bill secouait déjà la tête.

— On en a parlé, ils ne veulent pas. Ils aimeraient vous voir aussi, ce n'est pas ça ! se hâta d'ajouter Bill à l'expression outrée de sa mère. Mais ils trouveraient ça trop difficile, de devoir continuer leur mission après avoir vu tous les gens qu'ils aiment.

Son regard glissa vers Ginny et elle rougit. Elle savait que Harry devait parler d'elle, s'inquiéter pour elle, demander de ses nouvelles. Elle devait lui manquer terriblement. Et il lui manquait à elle aussi ! Mais elle repensa à Tom, à leurs discussions, à ses sentiments, à sa première nuit chez Muriel, et un sentiment de honte lui tordit les entrailles.

— Luna et Dean, alors ? demanda Arthur. Ça ferait du bien de les voir.

Lui aussi regardait Ginny. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas elle-même ces derniers temps, et croyait que voir ses amis lui ferait du bien.

— On en parlera, dit Bill. Vous comprenez, plus on est nombreux à transplaner, plus c'est dangereux.

Quand Bill repartit chez lui, quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny s'installa dans le salon, près de la fenêtre, et ouvrit un des vieux romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pris de la bibliothèque de sa tante. L'histoire était absolument inintéressante, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. Mais dix pages plus tard, le livre ouvert avait été posé sur le genou de la lectrice et celle-ci avait les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, suivant du regard les quelques flocons qui tombaient des épais nuages gris. C'était la mi-avril, mais les températures dépassaient à peine le point de congélation, même au milieu de la journée. En plus d'être obligés de se cacher, les Weasley étaient confinés à l'intérieur, tellement il faisait gris et froid dehors.

Elle rêvassait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit et la tant Muriel entra, s'installa dans un fauteuil et sortit son tricot, le tout sans adresser un regard à sa nièce. Ginny s'empressa de placer son marque-page dans son roman et s'apprêtait à quitter le salon en quatrième vitesse, avant que Muriel ne trouve quelque chose à critiquer sur ses cheveux, sa tenue, ou sa vie en général, mais celle-ci se mit à parler avant que la jeune fille n'atteigne la porte.

— Tu es déjà allée à la cuisine de Poudlard ?

Ginny mit un moment à comprendre la question, tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à ne pas se faire critiquer.

— Oui, une fois ou deux, avec des amis, répondit-elle, méfiante.  
— C'est un des rares endroits de Poudlard qui me manquent, aujourd'hui.

Muriel n'avait toujours pas levé le regard de son tricot, mais un sourire lui flottait sur les lèvres. Ginny était abasourdie. Muriel souriait ! Où était l'appareil photo, pour immortaliser ce moment ?

— Pendant ma sixième année, j'y rencontrais tous les samedis soirs mon copain. Il était à Poufsouffle, sa salle commune était juste à côté. Je me suis fait prendre une seule fois par Crapaud.  
— Euh… Crapaud ?  
— C'est comme ça qu'on surnommait le concierge. En vrai, il s'appelait… Tu sais, je ne m'en souviens même plus !

Si Ginny n'avait pas été trop choquée pour parler, elle aurait demandé si son nom n'était pas Ombrage, par hasard.

Ne remarquant pas l'expression estomaquée de sa nièce, Muriel souleva le tricot de ses genoux. Celui-ci s'avérait être un petit rectangle sur lequel s'alternaient des bandes jaunes et rouges.

— Jaune pour Poufsouffle et rouge pour Gryffondor. C'est pour le bébé de Remus et Tonks, quand il va naître. Tu crois que ça va leur plaire ?

Ginny ne pouvait que hocher la tête de haut en bas sans dire un mot. On disait bien que la guerre changeait les gens, après tout.

* * *

— Il faut vraiment qu'ils viennent en haut ?  
— Ginny, arrête de chouiner ! la rebiffa sa mère. Monsieur Ollivander arrive d'une minute à l'autre, et il faut bien qu'il dorme quelque part. Donc tes frères déménagent dans le grenier avec toi.  
— T'inquiète, petite sœur, je ne ronfle pas, dit George en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Fred, par contre…  
— Eh, menteur ! C'est pas à cause de moi qu'on a l'impression d'être à King's Cross dans notre dortoir !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et descendit vers la cuisine, laissant ses frères se chamailler en s'installant. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils viennent dans le grenier ; pour elle, cet endroit leur appartenait, à elle et Tom. Elle n'appréciait pas devoir le partager avec Fred et George. Elle avait aussi déplacé le journal au moins six fois depuis le petit-déjeuner, tentant de trouver un endroit à l'abri de la fâcheuse habitude des jumeaux de mettre le nez partout. Elle espérait qu'il était bien caché, coincé entre la poutre et le plafond dans le coin le plus sombre du grenier.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, la tante Muriel était en train de déposer un énorme plat de riz sur la table. Elle leva les yeux en entendant sa nièce et lui dit :

— Rends-toi utile, jeune fille, mets la table.

Ginny se dirigea vers le tiroir à coutellerie en grommelant dans sa barbe, regrettant de n'être pas restée en haut. Elle avait eu raison de croire que l'autre soir, quand Muriel lui avait parlé de ses années à Poudlard, était trop beau pour être vrai.

Après plusieurs minutes où les seuls sons dans la cuisine étaient ceux des ustensiles ensorcelés qui faisaient le repas et de Ginny qui plaçait les assiettes sur la grande table, trois coups se firent entendre à la porte. Muriel se pressa pour l'ouvrir, et Bill entra dans la pièce, suivi d'un petit vieillard courbé. Si elle n'avait pas su qui il était, Ginny aurait eu du mal à reconnaître monsieur Ollivander, tant il avait perdu du poids – et des cheveux – durant sa longue captivité chez les Malefoy.

— Garrick ! s'exclama Muriel. Bienvenue, bienvenue.  
— Merci, Muriel, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix chevrotante. Tenez, mademoiselle Delacour m'a demandé de vous rendre ceci.

Muriel ouvrit la petite boîte que lui tendait Ollivander.

— Ah, ma tiare ! Je croyais que je ne la reverrais plus jamais ! Vous savez, les Français, quand on leur prête quelque chose…

Bill soupira en passant à côté de Ginny, la valise d'Ollivander en main pour aller la déposer dans la chambre qu'avaient occupée Fred et George. Ceux-ci entrèrent d'ailleurs à ce moment-à, suivis de près de leurs parents et souhaitèrent bruyamment la bienvenue à l'artisan des baguettes, au grand déplaisir de Muriel.

— Vous tenez à réveiller les voisins avec votre vacarme ?  
— Il y a un sortilège d'insonorisation autour de la maison, Muriel, dit Arthur patiemment. On peut hurler si on veut, personne ne nous entendrait.

Il regretta ses paroles dès que les jumeaux se mirent à hurler.

— Bon, vous avez fini vos pitreries, qu'on puisse dîner ? cria la vieille tante avec un volume qui rivalisait celui des garçons.

À ce moment, Bill revint dans la cuisine et lança un regard perplexe à la ronde.

— Vous étiez en train de vous faire tuer ?  
— Tes frères tuaient mes tympans, oui, grommela Muriel en prenant place à la table.  
— Tu restes manger, Bill ?  
— Non, merci, mais Fleur a préparé à manger, je rentre tout de suite. Je vous embrasse tous, et tout le monde à la maison fait de même. Ollivander, j'espère que vous vous plairez bien ici.

Molly raccompagna son fils à la porte pendant que chacun s'installait à la table et se servait de l'immense bol de riz. Pendant le repas, Ollivander, qui était assis à la droite de Ginny, pencha la tête vers elle et lui demanda :

— Vous êtes Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? L'amie de mademoiselle Lovegood ?

Quand Ginny hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, il continua :

— Elle m'a été d'un énorme réconfort, pendant notre emprisonnement. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu sans elle. Elle me parlait souvent de vous ; si bien que j'ai un peu l'impression de vous connaître.  
— Luna a toujours été spéciale, répondit Ginny en souriant.  
— Je voudrais lui envoyer une baguette, pour remplacer celle que les Mangemorts lui ont enlevée. Vous savez s'il y a des arbres à baguette ici ?  
— Il y en a quelques-uns dans le périmètre de protection, mais je ne sais pas lesquels. Je pourrai vous y accompagner demain, si vous voulez.  
— Ce serait très apprécié, mademoiselle !

Ce fut ainsi que Ginny passa les deux semaines suivantes à apprendre comment fabriquer une baguette magique.

Le premier jour, Ollivander, appuyé sur le bras de la jeune fille, fit lentement le tour du jardin de la tante Muriel jusqu'à choisir un arbre qui lui semblait propice : le pommier, qui n'avait toujours pas commencé à fleurir.

— Les baguettes en bois de pommier sont très spéciales, expliquait Ollivander pendant que Ginny coupait avec soin la branche qu'il avait désignée. Elles choisissent des sorciers charmants, des gens avec une personnalité exceptionnelle. Comme Luna.

Au début, Ginny n'avait aidé le fabricant de baguettes que pour se distraire – et pour fuir Muriel aussi, un peu. Puis, après quelques jours, elle y avait trouvé un véritable intérêt et c'était avec enthousiasme qu'elle cognait à la porte du petit salon, après le petit-déjeuner, pour participer à la confection de la baguette de son amie. Non seulement l'art lui-même était-il fascinant, mais Ollivander était une vraie mine d'informations. Il racontait tellement d'anecdotes à Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre. Quand il mentionna Tom, au détour d'une conversation, elle se rendit compte que ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui.

— Ça faisait des années que je l'avais en stock. Je croyais que je n'allais jamais la vendre, cette baguette.  
— Celle de T… de Jedusor ?  
— Celle-là même. Je n'en avais fait que deux avec les plumes du phénix d'Albus…

Ollivander s'interrompit pendant qu'il posait délicatement un poil de Fléreur, que Muriel avait gardé en souvenir de son dernier animal de compagnie, sur la baguette en devenir.

— Les baguettes à cœur de plume de phénix ont la notoriété d'être très difficiles en choisissant leur maître, continua-t-il. Alors quand celle-là a choisi Jedusor, j'ai dit au jeune garçon qu'il était alors qu'il était destiné à faire de grandes choses…

Il soupira et prit sa propre baguette en main, commençant à faire des petits mouvements au-dessus de celle de Luna.

— Puis, quand le frère de la baguette de Jedusor a choisi Potter, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Les deux garçons partageaient tant de choses. L'orphelinat, la puissance, même un peu l'apparence…

L'amante, aussi. Ginny était contente qu'Ollivander ait les yeux baissés sur son travail et qu'il ne la voie pas rougir.

— … Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils ne partageraient pas le même destin.

Soudain, la baguette posée sur la table fut enveloppée d'une douce lumière dorée, qui pulsa un instant avant de s'évanouir. Ginny constata que le poil de Fléreur avait disparu et que la surface du bois paraissait plus lisse.

— Et voilà, dit Ollivander en la prenant par le pommeau qu'il avait sculpté en une forme rappelant celle d'une tulipe. Elle est prête.

Il l'agita devant lui et quelques étincelles jaunes en sortirent. Ginny sourit et lui présenta l'écrin qu'elle était allée chercher pour l'occasion.

— Ton frère vient ce soir ? Je voudrais que Luna la reçoive le plus tôt possible.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être avec son amie quand celle-ci apprivoiserait sa nouvelle baguette.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny était assise sur le perron, profitant de l'air frais et de la chaleur relative de cette fin d'après-midi, quand un cri se fit entendre par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle se leva précipitamment et entra dans la maison au moment où Fred poussait la porte qui menait au salon.

— Maman, qu'est-ce qui –  
— Chut ! dit Molly en tournant le bouton du volume de la radio posée sur le comptoir.

La voix du reporter de la radio officielle du Ministère emplit la cuisine alors que le reste de la famille et Ollivander se glissaient dans la pièce.

« … Nous voyons l'immense trou laissé par le dragon, il est impossible de camoufler cela. Pour les auditeurs qui viennent de se joindre à nous, nous parlons du cambriolage de cet après-midi à la banque Gringotts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se sont introduits par effraction dans celle-ci. Nous rappelons à tout le monde que ces trois sorciers sont des criminels dangereux recherchés par le ministère, et que quiconque les aperçoit a l'obligation d'en avertir les autorités… »

Ginny plongea aussitôt la main dans sa poche et en sortit son Gallion. Mais celui-ci n'affichait rien de plus qu'il n'avait montré tout le mois dernier. Elle s'assit entre George, qui avait aussi sorti son Gallion, et sa mère. Arthur, Muriel et Ollivander prirent place de l'autre côté de la table et tous se préparèrent pour un long après-midi d'écoute et d'attente.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils parlèrent peu, mais on sentait la tension qui régnait dans la cuisine. Chacun sentait que ce cambriolage avait une importance capitale, que la fin approchait, que bientôt la guerre serait terminée, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Vers seize heures, Fred, qui était sorti préparer le prochain épisode de Potterveille, entra dans la cuisine, suivi de près de Lee. Ginny n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à leur visage pour deviner qu'ils étaient au courant des évènements des dernières heures. Ils s'installèrent à la table, et placèrent eux aussi leurs Gallions devant eux.

La radio officielle du ministère ne parla que du cambriolage tout l'après-midi, mais pas une fois le journaliste ne dit-il ce que Harry avait volé, ni de qui. Tout ce qu'il répétait était qu'il tait dangereux et qu'il fallait l'arrêter. Les jumeaux faisaient des remarques moqueuses sur lui, Molly grommelait et Arthur pestait, mais personne n'éteignit la radio.

Le soleil baissait vers l'horizon et l'obscurité commençait à tomber sur le village quand les quatre Gallions posés sur la table se mirent à vibrer. Ginny s'empara du sien d'un geste vif, le métal chaud dans sa paume, et lut les inscriptions qui venaient d'apparaître sur son pourtour.

_Harry arrivé. On se bat._


	20. Arrivées

Ginny se leva si rapidement que sa chaise bascula. George avait lâché un cri de joie et Lee s'était mis à applaudir. Les adultes les regardaient avec incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que Molly attrape le Gallion de Fred et en lise les inscriptions.

— « Harry est arrivé ». Arrivé où ? C'est quoi, ça ?  
— C'est un message de Neville, dit Ginny.  
— À Poudlard, ajouta Fred en se levant à son tour. Harry est arrivé à Poudlard !

Pendant quelques instants, la confusion la plus totale régna dans la cuisine de Muriel pendant que chacun de ses occupants donnait d'une voix forte son opinion sur comment les choses devraient se dérouler à partir de maintenant. Quand Molly poussa un cri de surprise en jetant le Gallion sur la table, le silence retomba sur la pièce aussi subitement qu'il avait disparu. Ginny fut la première à déchiffrer le nouveau message qui était apparu sur la pièce dorée.

— « Tête de sanglier ». Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?  
— C'est le bar à Pré-au-Lard, où on a eu le recrutement pour l'AD, dit Lee, qui avait une excellente mémoire. Neville doit vouloir qu'on y aille, comme on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard.

Et le capharnaüm reprit son emprise dans la cuisine. Molly parlait d'aller chercher Bill et Fleur. Arthur se demandait comment contacter Charlie. Muriel encourageait très fortement ses petits-neveux à aller aider le jeune Potter à exterminer ces bons à rien de Mangemorts une fois pour toutes. Même Ollivander s'était animé, disant que s'il avait eu plus de temps il aurait fabriqué d'autres baguettes, de nombreux combattants en auraient sans doute besoin.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny se glissa subtilement derrière Lee, se faisant la plus petite possible, espérant que ses parents oublient qu'elle était là. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils lui interdisent d'aller aider ses amis. Passer cette nuit seule avec sa grand-tante était plus dangereux pour sa santé qu'aller se battre, de toute manière.

Arthur fut le premier à sortir de la maison pour transplaner. Les garçons le suivirent, et ils se placèrent autour de Ginny de façon à ce que sa mère ne puisse pas la voir. Ils n'auraient pas eu à s'en préoccuper : Molly était partie vers le salon pour contacter d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix par Cheminette.

Ginny, ses frères et Lee sortirent de la maison au moment où Arthur, loin devant eux, disparaissait. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers le bout du jardin, fermant leurs vestes contre le vent frisquet qui soufflait. Quand ils atteignirent la barrière, signe qu'ils étaient aux limites de la propriété, Fred se tourna vers les trois autres.

— J'y vais avec Gin. Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit ?

George et Lee hochèrent la tête, et Fred tendit la main à sa sœur. Il ouvrit ensuite le portillon, et Ginny sentit un picotement quand ils passèrent hors des protections qui entouraient la maison. Ils ne furent exposés qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Ginny ne sente l'habituelle sensation désagréable du transplanage.

Presque instantanément, le vieux bar se matérialisa autour d'eux. Fred tendit un bras pour rattraper Ginny, qui avait perdu l'équilibre, avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir le vieux barman qui leur lançait un regard énervé depuis le bar avant que Lee et George apparaissent à leur tour avec un « pop ! » qui résonna dans la salle vide.

— Ça va bientôt être plus occupé que King's Cross, ici, grommela le vieil homme.  
— Tu demanderas aux autres de te payer une taxe de transit, suggéra Lee.

Le barman leva les yeux, puis indiqua du pouce le portrait d'une jeune fille blonde au-dessus de la cheminée.

— Le passage est derrière. Vos copains y sont entrés il y a pas longtemps.  
— Harry ? demandèrent Ginny et Fred simultanément.  
— Non, lui ça fait longtemps. La petite blonde, avec le garçon noir.

Ginny se tourna vers ses frères en souriant. Luna et Dean étaient ici ! Elle allait les revoir bientôt !

Lee s'approcha de la cheminée, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste la fille du portrait lui sourit et le cadre s'éloigna du mur tel une porte, dévoilant derrière lui un long tunnel sombre. Le jeune homme grimpa jusqu'à celui-ci, puis se tourna pour donner la main à Ginny, puis à Fred. Avant que George ne puisse grimper à son tour, un nouveau « pop ! » se fit entendre. Les cinq occupants du bar se tournèrent vers le son.

Cho Chang venait d'apparaître non loin de la porte. Elle mit un instant à se réorienter, puis avisa le petit groupe autour de la cheminée. Elle leur envoya un signe de la main et s'empressa de les rejoindre.

— Génial ! Le message a l'air de s'être rendu ! Tu sais si d'autres te suivent ?  
— Aucune idée, dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'étais seule quand je l'ai reçu, je suis venue tout de suite.  
— Allez, monte, dit Ginny en lui tendant la main.

Cho lui adressa un regard étrange avant de la prendre et de se hisser dans le tunnel. Ginny fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, avant de se souvenir que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Cho, elle la détestait. Parce que celle-ci avait été la première copine de Harry. Des bisbilles d'adolescente, quoi.  
Mais c'était avant Tom. Elle ne pouvait plus en vouloir à Cho d'avoir été la première fille que Harry avait aimée quand Harry n'était plus, pour elle, que le premier garçon qu'elle avait aimé…

Elle remerciait Merlin que le tunnel soit trop sombre pour que les autres puissent voir le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Fred eut tôt fait de les rejoindre, et le petit groupe n'avait fait que quelques pas dans le corridor de terre que le portrait se referma derrière eux, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Cho et George furent les premiers à murmurer « Lumos », et c'est à la lumière pâle de deux baguettes qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Le tunnel semblait durer éternellement, ne les laissant pas deviner où ils se trouvaient, le sol irrégulier les faisant trébucher de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur départ, le caractère sérieux de leur mission leur tombant dessus comme un poids. Le seul son qui perçait le silence était celui de leurs respirations haletantes alors qu'ils grimpaient une côte abrupte. Approchaient-ils enfin du château ?

Quand un bourdonnement lointain de voix se fit entendre, sans se consulter, ils accélérèrent le pas. Bientôt, George les avertit de faire attention aux marches qui se dessinaient devant eux, et quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignaient enfin le bout du tunnel, Lee poussant le dos du cadre qui faisait écho à celui de l'entrée.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Ginny fut éblouie par la lumière qui envahit le tunnel. Puis, la première chose sur laquelle ses yeux se posèrent fut Harry, debout devant un petit groupe, encadré par Ron et Hermione. Le brun envoya un sourire surpris à la jeune fille et, après un instant d'hésitation, elle y répondit, ignorant la boule qui s'était nichée dans son estomac.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage, car Fred la poussa dans le dos pour qu'elle descende les quelques marches dans la grande pièce, et aussitôt eut-elle posé le pied par terre que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle, l'enserrant entre ses bras.

— Ginny, je suis trop content de te voir !  
— Neville ! J'aurais voulu t'écrire, te dire ce qui était arrivé, mais –  
— C'est pas grave, Gin, je sais.

Neville s'écarta d'elle et Ginny put enfin observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ça devait être la salle sur demande, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue sous cette forme-ci. La pièce était grande, décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Seuls les vert et argent de Serpentard brillaient par leur absence. La moitié de celle-ci était occupée par des hamacs multicolores accrochés aux murs. Un certain désordre régnait par terre, la laissant deviner que des gens devaient y vivre depuis un petit moment. De l'autre côté, derrière un paravent, Ginny apercevait la salle d'entraînement habituelle, les matelas par terre, les armoires dans lesquelles se cachaient les mannequins, et les grands miroirs devant lesquels ils pratiquaient leurs mouvements de baguette.

— Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan ? lança George, appuyé par plusieurs autres personnes de la salle.  
— Le plan ? Il n'y a pas de plan. Neville, il faut que tu empêches les gens de revenir !  
— Pour quoi faire ? On va se battre, résister, enfin ! C'est pour ça que tu es revenu, non ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

— Non, en fait, on est juste venus chercher quelque chose, et après –  
— Alors on peut aider ! s'exclama Dean, et à nouveau, ses compagnons acquiescèrent.  
— C'est quelque chose que Dumbledore m'a –  
— Attends, ils _pourraient_ aider ! l'interrompit Ron.

Surpris, Harry se tourna vers lui, et les deux garçons et Hermione entamèrent une discussion animée. Ginny en profita pour se laisser choir dans un large fauteuil jaune, croisant les bras sur son ventre, où sa nervosité continuait de grandir. Quelques conversations reprirent autour d'elle, les jumeaux racontaient des blagues, Luna vint s'asseoir sur le bras de sa chaise, mais Ginny n'avait envie de parler à personne. De toute manière, Harry eut tôt fait de se retourner vers la petite assemblée, et le silence ne tarda pas à revenir.

— On cherche quelque chose qui aurait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Quelque chose de symbolique. Peut-être avec un aigle dessus ?

Il avait adressé sa question au petit groupe que formaient Cho, Michael et Terry, mais ce fut Luna qui répondit.

— Il y a le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.  
— Oui, mais il est _perdu_, Luna, répondit Michael avec un sourire en coin. Depuis des siècles.  
— Depuis des siècles ? répéta Harry, désespéré. Personne n'a d'idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ?  
— On dit qu'il a disparu en même temps que Rowena, dit Cho. Personne ne l'a vu depuis. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, on a une statue d'elle où elle porte son diadème.

Harry acquiesça et Cho et lui suivirent Neville jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Ginny les regarda partir ensemble, trouvant étrange l'absence de jalousie qui régnait en elle.

Neville revenait vers Luna et elle quand Hermione et Ron l'interceptèrent pour lui poser une question. Il fronça les sourcils, puis fit signe aux deux filles de les rejoindre.

— Quand vous êtes allés dans le bureau de Rogue pour voler l'épée, dit Hermione quand elles s'étaient approchées, est-ce que vous avez vu un petit carnet noir ? Un journal ?

Ginny sentit la boule qui s'était installée dans son ventre lui remonter violemment dans la gorge. Pourquoi parlaient-ils du journal ? Que savaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils dire s'ils apprenaient…

— Ginny ? Ça va ? demanda Ron.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune fille sentit la chaleur de ses joues. Elle devait être rouge comme une tomate.

— Il était là, dit-elle.  
— Bon, au moins on sait où il est, dit Hermione à Ron. On va aux toilettes avant, et on attend Harry pour aller le chercher, ou –  
— Il est détruit, marmonna Ginny d'une voix presque inaudible.

De nouveau, tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda son frère.  
— Le journal est détruit, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force. C'est ce que vous voulez, non ?

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard interloqué.

— Détruit ? Mais… comment ?

J'en suis tombée amoureuse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, ni eux, ni Neville et Luna, avec qui elle avait passé des mois sans leur dire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, leva les yeux, et dit d'une voix calme qui l'étonna elle-même :

— Il était sous l'épée, dans le bureau de Rogue. Harry m'en avait parlé, quand… enfin, vous savez, alors je l'ai pris, par curiosité. Je voulais voir. Et puis Rogue est entré, et je l'ai caché sous mon chandail. Je l'ai mis dans ma malle, dans ma chambre, et je l'ai oublié là. Plus tard, quand je l'ai retrouvé, il avait l'air tout vieux. Jauni, les feuilles cornées, comme s'il avait été là pendant des années…

Elle vit par l'expression sur les visages de Ron et Hermione que ceux-ci ne la croyaient pas.

— Imagine, s'ils avaient tous une date d'expiration comme ça, tout serait tellement plus simple, dit Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.  
— Ils ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils. « Ils » quoi ?  
— Il est vraiment détruit, Ginny ? dit Hermione, ignorant les deux garçons. Tu es sûre ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ne se faisant plus confiance pour parler d'une voix assurée. Ron, un air toujours plein de doute sur le visage, ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à interroger sa sœur, mais au même moment, un éclat de voix se fit entendre derrière eux et ils se tournèrent tous pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le portrait qui menait au passage vers la Tête de Sanglier s'était à nouveau ouvert, et plusieurs anciens coéquipiers de Quidditch étaient apparus, se faisant souhaiter la bienvenue avec enthousiasme par les étudiants déjà assemblés. Ginny envoya un sourire à Katie avant de se retourner vers Hermione, mais constata avec déception que Ron et elle avaient disparu.

— Tu sais pourquoi le journal est important, toi ? demanda Luna.  
— Aucune idée, répondit Neville. Peut-être que Ginny sait, après tout, elle a passé l'année avec…

Ginny haussa les épaules, le rouge lui remontant aux joues.

— J'en sais rien. Il avait l'air d'un journal parfaitement normal…

Elle s'éloigna avant que ses amis ne puissent lui poser plus de questions. Elle aurait voulu plus de temps pour parler à Hermione et Ron. Ils semblaient savoir ce qu'était le journal, ce qu'il y avait dedans, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu lui expliquer. Lui dire de quoi elle était tombée amoureuse. Et pourquoi il était parti.

Le portrait n'avait plus le temps de se fermer tant les gens arrivaient souvent, et la salle sur demande fut bientôt pleine à craquer de sorciers prêts à se battre. Entre les membres de l'AD et ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était une vraie petite armée qui s'était assemblée.

— Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ginny fit volte-face et se retrouva face à ses parents, qui ne semblaient pas du tout ravis de sa présence.

— Je suis venue avec Fred, George et Lee, je –

Une fois de plus, elle fut sauvée par un éclat de voix. Cette fois, c'était la porte d'entrée de la salle qui s'était ouverte, et Harry se tenait au haut des quelques marches, l'air complètement ébahi par la foule qui se massait à ses pieds.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?  
— Rogue est parti, on va se battre.

Avec moult exclamations de joie et d'excitation, la véritable marée humaine se pressa vers la sortie. Ginny tenta de les suivre, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire deux pas, une main se posa sur son bras et la tira brusquement vers l'arrière.

— Oh non, mademoiselle, n'y pense même pas !  
— Mais maman ! Je suis venue ici pour ça, ça fait des mois qu'on se prépare.  
— Tu es trop jeune !

Les exclamations de Molly et de Ginny résonnaient dans la salle maintenant presque vide.

— Je suis dans l'Armée de Dumbledore !  
— Un groupe d'adolescents !  
— Mais on sait se battre ! Je serai utile !

Elle arracha son bras de la poigne de sa mère.

— Je ne peux pas rester ici, sans savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, sans savoir… tout ce qui se passe.

Elle vit Harry, qui s'était approché d'eux, et l'implora des yeux. Quand il secoua la tête, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir.

— Bon, j'ai compris, j'ai plus qu'à –

Et pour la troisième fois, une arrivée détourna l'attention de tout le monde.

— Je suis à temps ?

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Percy se tenait devant elle, aussi grand et mince que toujours, ses lunettes écaille de tortue de travers après son entrée effrénée, rougissant à vue d'œil sous les regards accusateurs de toute sa famille.

— Alors, comment va Teddy ? demanda Fleur d'une voix forte quand le silence avait duré un long moment.

Remus et elle eurent un échange un peu forcé pendant que les Weasley se regardaient en chien de faïence. Finalement, ce fut Percy qui brisa le silence.

— J'ai eu tort ! J'étais un idiot, arrogant, et… j'ai eu tort !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris par cet éclat de voix.

— Ça fait un bout de temps que je communique avec Aberforth, expliqua-t-il. J'aurais voulu revenir plus tôt, mais vous savez ce qu'ils font aux traîtres, au ministère…

Il fit courir son regard sur les visages durs de ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur.

— Et ce soir, il m'a dit que vous vous battiez… et je suis venu… Je me disais…  
— Mieux vaut tard que jamais, finit Fred.

Le silence retomba sur la petite assemblée, mais cette fois il ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Molly ne se jette dans les bras de Percy en sanglotant. Son fils lui tapota le dos avec maladresse, et adressa ses excuses à Arthur, qui avait aussi les yeux un peu trop mouillés derrière ses lunettes.

— Bon, ils ne vont pas nous attendre, en haut. On y va ? s'exclama George.

Ginny commença à s'avancer vers la porte, espérant que dans l'émotion sa mère avait oublié leur désaccord, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance.

— Pas toi, Ginny !  
— Et si elle restait ici ? intervint Remus avant que la jeune fille ne puisse protester. Elle serait assez proche pour être au courant de ce qui se passe, mais serait hors de danger.  
— C'est une excellente idée, acquiesça Arthur.

Quand Ginny ouvrit la bouche, son père lui adressa un regard dur, alors elle ne put qu'accepter son sort, maussade. Elle regarda Harry, Remus et sa famille disparaître par la porte de la salle sur demande, une moue sur le visage. Quand elle fut seule, elle se dirigea vers la partie salle d'entraînement et sortit un mannequin du placard, qu'elle plaça au centre du tapis.

Elle passa les prochaines minutes à envoyer des sortilèges, des maléfices et des enchantements, libérant toute l'énergie et la rage qu'elle avait contenues ces derniers mois, s'imaginant que le mannequin était un vrai Mangemort, à sa merci. Qu'elle n'avait pas été laissée à l'abri, comme une petite fille.

Le mannequin n'avait plus de bras, une seule jambe, et le haut de sa tête avait disparu, et un mince film de sueur recouvrait le front de Ginny, quand une voix retentit. Elle semblait venir de partout en même temps : des murs, de l'air, de l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri et un jet sortit de sa baguette, explosant contre le mur dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

— Je sais que vous vous préparez à vous battre, disait la voix désincarnée. Sachez que ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas faire couler de sang pur ce soir.  
« Vous n'avez qu'à me donner Harry, et je vous laisserai la vie sauve. Personne n'a à mourir ce soir.  
« Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Dans le silence qui retentit, Ginny se laissa tomber à genoux sur le matelas et éclata en sanglots.

Voldemort était arrivé.

Tom était parti.

Mais Voldemort était là.


	21. Jusqu'à minuit

La voix de Voldemort s'était tue depuis un moment, mais Ginny ne s'était pas relevée. Elle restait couchée sur le tapis d'entraînement de la salle sur demande, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les larmes coulant silencieusement jusque dans ses cheveux. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée là sans bouger, sans rien entendre de l'extérieur, sans même se demander ce qui se passait.

Ce ne fut que quand elle entendit le portrait de l'entrée secrète s'ouvrir, les pas du nouvel arrivant résonnant dans le silence, que Ginny fut rappelée à la réalité. Elle se redressa et passa ses manches sur ses joues, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes. Un paravent lui masquait la vue du reste de la salle, alors elle se leva et s'en approcha silencieusement, sa baguette tenue fermement dans sa main.

— Allô ? appela une voix féminine. Il y a quelqu'un ?  
— Tonks ? répondit Ginny, surprise, avant de sortir de sa cachette.

La jeune Auror aux cheveux roses se tenait au pied des marches qui menaient au passage secret. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille en entendant sa voix et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas.

— Ginny, tu es là ! Tu sais ce qui –  
— Tonks, Remus nous a dit que tu étais restée –

Les deux s'interrompirent avec un petit rire nerveux. Avant qu'elles ne puissent reprendre, cependant, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ginny vit avec ébahissement Argus Rusard entrer dans la salle sur demande, des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard derrière lui. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire une remarque, le concierge l'interpella :

— Weasley ! C'est par où Pré-au-Lard ?

Bouche bée, la jeune fille indiqua le portrait qui ne s'était pas encore refermé après l'arrivée de Tonks. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter du chemin avant que les premiers élèves ne se jettent sur les marches. Pendant au moins les dix minutes suivantes, un flot ininterrompu traversa la salle sur demande pour pénétrer dans le passage secret. Ginny voyait des élèves de première et deuxième année en larmes. Elle envoya un regard meurtrier à Zacharias Smith quand celui-ci passa devant elle, mais le garçon ne se retourna même pas. Et elle constata sans grande surprise que le plus gros contingent de réfugiés portait des cravates vert et argent. Enfin, elle supposait qu'elle devait s'en réjouir : s'ils partaient, ils ne seraient pas ici pour se joindre aux Mangemorts.

Soudain, Ginny entendit une voix adulte qui s'élevait au-dessus du brouhaha en provenance du passage vers la Tête de Sanglier.

— Mais bougez-vous un peu ! Laissez-moi passer, non mais !

Quelques instants plus tard, Aberforth émergea au haut des marches, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage rouge. Il aperçut Ginny, qui se tenait près du mur sans bouger, et se dirigea vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?  
— Les élèves trop jeunes pour se battre sont évacués, répondit Tonks, qui revenait d'avoir demandé des informations à Rusard.  
— Oui, eh bien, tout à l'heure mon bar ressemblait à une gare, maintenant il se transforme en hôtel, dit le vieil homme d'une voix bourrue. La sortie, c'est où ?

Commençant à se sentir distinctement comme un poteau d'indications, Ginny tendit un bras vers la porte et le barman s'y dirigea en continuant de grommeler dans sa barbe.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard que le portrait se referma derrière les derniers évacués. Quand Ginny l'eut informé qu'il était hors de question qu'elle parte elle aussi, le concierge ressortit vers le château, marmonnant quelque chose sur Miss Teigne qu'il devait retrouver. Tonks s'était assise sur une malle qu'un des étudiants avait installée au pied de son hamac, et la jeune fille l'y rejoignit.

— Au risque de te sembler une vieille croûtonne, dit Tonks, tu n'as que seize ans, ne devrais-tu pas avoir évacué ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et toi, ne devrais-tu pas être à la maison avec ton fils ?  
— Touché, répondit Tonks en grimaçant.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent continuer, le portrait s'ouvrit une fois de plus.

— Oh, quoi encore ? grommela Ginny en baissant sa main vers sa baguette, posée à côté d'elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer les doigts dessus, une vieille femme apparut à la sortie du passage secret. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny et Tonks, hocha brusquement la tête en guise de salut, puis tourna sur ses talons.

— Tu la connais ? murmura Ginny.  
— Augusta Londubat, je crois.

La grand-mère de Neville ! Ginny se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire… et constata que celle-ci avait brandi sa baguette et la dirigeait dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

— Reducto ! cria-t-elle.

L'explosion qui suivit enterra les cris de surprise des deux autres occupantes de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'exclama Tonks quand madame Londubat s'approcha d'elles.  
— Il n'y avait plus personne dans le passage, et Aberforth n'est plus dans son bar. Valait mieux fermer le passage pour ne pas risquer de se faire infiltrer par des gens qu'on ne voudrait pas voir.

Ginny et Tonks ne purent que se regarder, interloquées. C'était logique, mais… et si un retardataire voulait se joindre à eux ?

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, la discussion fut interrompue par une arrivée, cette fois-ci de la direction de l'escalier qui menait vers la sortie cachée de la salle sur demande. C'était Harry, accompagné d'Hermione et de Ron. Hermione avait les bras remplis d'espèces de cylindres pointus, courbés et jaunes.

— Ah, Potter, vous êtes là, dit simplement madame Londubat. Vous savez où est mon petit-fils ?  
— Il est en train de se battre.  
— Oui, bien sûr.

Et sans un mot de plus, la vieille dame trottina vers l'entrée et disparut. Tonks demanda alors où se trouvait Remus et, ayant obtenu la réponse, disparut à son tour. Ginny soupira. Allait-elle se retrouver seule une fois de plus ?

— Ginny, il va falloir que tu sortes, dit Harry. Juste un moment, on a besoin de la salle sur demande.

La jeune fille n'attendit même pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Il lui cria qu'il faudrait qu'elle y revienne après, mais elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Dans le corridor, tout semblait encore relativement calme. Augusta Londubat avait déjà disparu, mais Tonks était encore un peu plus loin et regardait par la fenêtre. Ginny voyait par celle-ci des lueurs de sortilèges et entendait des cris, atténués par la distance. Elle s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux roses et s'appuya contre le mur de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Dehors, elles voyaient clairement la bulle de protection translucide qui englobait Poudlard. Son cœur chuta jusque dans son estomac quand elle constata que de nombreux trous perçaient celle-ci et que des Mangemorts semblaient avoir traversé. Plusieurs duels se déroulaient par terre, quelques étages sous elles, mais Tonks et Ginny ne voyaient pas assez clairement lesquels des opposants étaient de leur côté pour pouvoir les aider.

— Tu sais si des Mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école ? demanda Ginny.

Comme pour ponctuer sa question, une explosion se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans le corridor, et une armure s'écrasa avec un grand fracas, le casque roulant jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Terry Boot et Ernie MacMillan émergèrent d'un nuage de fumée et passèrent devant les filles en courant.

— C'était quoi ? cria Ginny avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.  
— Une gargouille, répondit Terry.

Tonks et elle s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de hausser une épaule et de se réinstaller à leur fenêtre, qui avait perdu quelques carreaux durant l'excitation. Elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir un gros groupe de Mangemorts arriver en courant vers le château, lançant des cris de défi et des sortilèges multicolores. Ginny lâcha un juron, passa sa baguette dans un trou dans la vitre, et envoya un Stupéfix dans le tas de Mangemorts. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait frappé qui que ce soit, mais elle recommença.

— Bien joué ! appela quelqu'un qui passait en courant derrière elle.  
— Aberforth ! Vous avez vu Remus ?  
— Il se battait avec Dolohov, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé.

Avant que Ginny n'ait pu réagir, Tonks s'était levée et avait disparu dans la poussière derrière le barman. La jeune fille se tourna, paniquée, et son regard rencontra celui de Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas vu ressortir de la salle sur demande.

— Ils vont s'en sortir, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il faut qu'on y retourne, Ginny. Ne pars pas d'ici, reste hors de danger, surtout. Venez !

Sur ce, Hermione, Ron et lui firent apparaître une nouvelle porte vers la salle sur demande et disparurent, laissant Ginny fin seule. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour profiter du silence avant que la fenêtre derrière elle n'explose, tirant d'elle un petit cri et l'obligeant à se plaquer par terre, les deux mains sur la tête. Après quelques instants, elle se releva, essuyant distraitement une coulée de sang où un morceau de verre l'avait coupée sur une pommette. Elle reporta tout de suite son regard vers l'extérieur, et vit avec effarement les quelques défenseurs du château restants se replier vers la porte d'entrée alors que les Mangemorts, dix fois plus nombreux au moins, s'en approchaient dangereusement.

— Non, souffla Ginny.

Elle hésita à peine une seconde avant de se précipiter dans le nuage de poussière à son tour, sa baguette serrée dans un point brandie devant elle.

* * *

Ginny avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici, depuis combien de temps elle se battait. Avec tous les sorts qui jaillissaient autour d'elle, qui illuminaient l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait même plus deviner si c'était encore la nuit noire dehors.

— Ginny, derrière toi !

La jeune fille fit volte-face, ses cheveux roux volant autour de sa tête, et évita de justesse un jet orange qui volait vers elle. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lever sa baguette, le Mangemort qui l'avait prise comme cible tomba comme une masse, pétrifié par-derrière par Fleur. Ginny adressa un large sourire reconnaissant à sa belle-sœur, et celle-ci s'approcha à grands pas. Son chignon, si propre au début de la bataille, semblait avoir explosé, des mèches blondes en sortant dans tous les sens, et une coupure lui barrait la mâchoire.

— Bill te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! cria la Française.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Sans doute pour t'engueuler parce que tu es venue te battre.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, puis cria à Fleur de se baisser, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de question. La cadette envoya un jet bien cadré vers l'estomac de l'Acromentule qui s'était jetée vers sa belle-sœur, et l'arachnide fut propulsé vers l'arrière avec un cri aigu. Avec un regard rapide jeté par-dessus son épaule et une grimace, Fleur rejoignit finalement Ginny.

— Tu as vu des gens de la famille ? demanda-t-elle.  
— J'ai croisé Papa, tout à l'heure, il était avec Kingsley.

Et elle l'avait évité soigneusement, pour ne pas qu'il la renvoie dans la salle sur demande.

— Et toi ?  
— J'étais avec Bill et Charlie, en haut, mais on s'est fait séparer.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent s'échanger d'autres nouvelles, le monde sembla se figer autour d'elles quand la même voix qui avait annoncé le début de la bataille se fit à nouveau entendre. Les duels s'interrompirent, les jets de magie arrêtèrent de fuser, même les statues semblaient s'être figées pour écouter Voldemort.

— Vous vous êtes battus vaillamment ; je reconnais votre bravoure, et je la salue. C'est pour cela que j'ordonne le retrait immédiat de mes forces. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Je vous donne une heure.

« Harry Potter, je m'adresse maintenant directement à toi. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir pour toi pour ne pas avoir à me faire face. Je t'attendrai dans la Forêt Interdite. Si à la fin de l'heure tu n'es pas venu, je tuerai chaque homme, femme et enfant qui se trouve entre toi et moi. Une heure.

Ce ne fut que quand Ginny sentit des mains sur elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était effondrée et qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de Fleur, brouillé par ses larmes, qui flottait au-dessus d'elle.

— Ginny ? disait Fleur en lui touchant le bras, l'épaule, la joue. Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as perdu connaissance ?  
— Non, c'est rien, répondit la jeune fille en se redressant. Je vais bien. Aide-moi à me relever.

Fleur lui tendit une main fine et la tira à ses pieds, le tout sans la lâcher des yeux. Ginny s'essuya les pommettes, mêlant larmes, sang et poussière sur ses joues, puis se mit à marcher, suivie de près par la femme de Bill qui ne détournait toujours pas le regard.

— Tu peux arrêter de me regarder, tu sais, dit-elle plus sèchement que nécessaire.

Elle ne voulait pas se tourner vers Fleur et risquer de lui montrer un visage pas assez composé, mais ne se gênait pas pour foudroyer du regard les Mangemorts et Rafleurs qui passaient non loin d'elle, se dirigeant vers le parc et leur maître.

Au détour du premier corridor, elle vit une jeune femme brune assise contre un mur. Celle-ci tourna le visage en entendant Fleur et Ginny arriver, et sembla soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Mangemorts.

— Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?

C'est alors que Ginny remarqua la large dalle de ciment qui était tombée sur sa jambe, l'empêchant de se déplacer. Elle déglutit et s'en approcha alors que Fleur se plaçait en face. Elles sortirent leurs baguettes, s'échangèrent un regard, puis prononcèrent simultanément « Wingardium Leviosa ». La dalle frémit, se souleva lentement, puis se fit rejeter un peu plus loin dans le corridor pour retomber avec un bruit sourd sur le corps sans vie d'une Acromentule. La femme blessée avait le visage tordu par la douleur, et Ginny baissa le regard avec appréhension. Sa jambe était tordue, se pliant à au moins un endroit où il n'était absolument pas naturel d'avoir une articulation.

— Je suis passée devant la Grande Salle tout à l'heure, dit Fleur. Ils y tenaient une espèce d'infirmerie.

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Madame Pomfresh va t'arranger ça en deux temps trois mouvements, dit-elle pour rassurer la blessée. Maintenant il faut juste trouver comment t'amener jusqu'à là…

Ce fut Fleur qui trouva la solution. Elle dénicha dans la salle de classe d'en face un bureau – un des rares qui n'avait pas été brisé –, en enleva les quatre pattes et aida la femme à s'installer dessus de façon à ne pas lui faire trop mal, et la fit léviter avec l'aide de Ginny.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la jeune fille alors qu'elles marchaient lentement vers la Grande Salle.  
— Allanah, répondit la jeune femme, donc le visage était blanc comme un drap. Je travaille chez Gaichiffon.

Ginny et Fleur passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à discuter avec Allanah, tentant de la distraire de sa blessure pendant qu'elles négociaient des coins serrés et une volée de marches à moitié effondrées. Elles mirent près de dix minutes, mais finirent par arriver à la Grande Salle. Par ses portes ouvertes, elles voyaient que les grandes tables avaient été poussées contre le mur et qu'une infirmerie de fortune avait investi l'ancien réfectoire. Madame Pomfresh courait d'un blessé à un autre, offrant les soins qu'elle pouvait. Et au fond, contre le mur, des dizaines de formes recouvertes de draps… Ginny détourna le regard.

— Oh, Ginny, tu vas bien !

La Gryffondor vit Hannah Abbott accourir vers elle. La blonde avait un bras recouvert de sang et son amie fit un geste vers celui-ci, l'air effaré.

— Hannah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— T'inquiète pas, c'est pas le mien. Je donne un coup de main à Pompom, et… tu vois…

Elle haussa une épaule avant de s'approcher d'Allanah.

— Allez la poser à gauche, indiqua-t-elle aux deux secouristes de fortune. L'infirmière viendra te voir bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Semblant à deux poils de tomber dans les pommes, la vendeuse hocha la tête, et Ginny et Fleur guidèrent sa civière improvisée vers un coin libre du plancher de pierre. Une fois par terre, Allanah se laissa tomber avec un grognement. Fleur dit qu'elle allait lui chercher un coussin, et disparut un peu plus loin.

— Madame Pomfresh est très douée, tu verras, assura Ginny en tenant la main d'Allanah. Quand j'étais en première année, elle a fait repousser tous les os du bras de Harry Potter.

À ce moment, Fleur réapparut devant elle, les mains vides.

— Il n'y avait plus de coussin ?

La Française ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ginny remarqua alors son visage beaucoup trop pâle et se tourna pour suivre son regard vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le cœur dans les talons.

Percy venait d'entrer, le dos droit, un corps dans les bras. Ginny mit quelques secondes à comprendre – à accepter de comprendre – que le corps était celui de son frère. Était Fred.

— Non, murmura-t-elle.

Comme dans un rêve, sans trop réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle lâcha la main d'Allanah, se leva, et prit celle de Fleur. Les belles-sœurs avancèrent ainsi, main dans la main, vers l'endroit où Percy était en train de poser Fred. George était là aussi, agenouillé à côté de son frère jumeau, le corps secoué de sanglots. Bill se matérialisa à côté de Percy, quelques secondes avant que les filles ne se joignent à eux. Quand il les vit, il ouvrit grand les bras et elles s'y réfugièrent toutes les deux.

— Fred ? Non, Fred !

Le cri de Molly tétanisa Ginny, qui se serra un peu plus contre son grand frère. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit sa mère passer à côté d'eux en courant pour se jeter en sanglotant sur le corps sans vie de son fils. Arthur la suivit, plus lentement, et se plaça à côté d'elle, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Une fois de plus, c'était comme si le temps avait arrêté de s'écouler. Ginny ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, s'agrippant les uns aux autres, pleurant, tentant de comprendre, de se réconforter. Comme si c'était possible. À un moment, Ron et Hermione s'étaient joints à eux, et elle ne s'était même pas demandée où était Harry. Autour d'eux, la Grande Salle se remplissait de blessés, la rangée de corps recouverts par un drap s'allongeait. Ginny les voyait arriver du coin de l'œil, était soulagée quand elle ne les reconnaissait pas.

Finalement, ce fut Molly qui se releva la première. Les yeux rouges, elle fit face au reste de sa famille.

— On va aller aider, maintenant. Ils ont besoin de nous pour retrouver les blessés, les morts. Fred…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, baissant le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de pouvoir continuer.

— Fred n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se démonte.

George se mit sur ses pieds à son tour, aidé par son père, et hocha la tête d'approbation. Il se pencha une dernière fois pour remonter le drap sur le visage de son jumeau puis, sans un mot, les Weasley se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Ginny partit en direction du parc de l'école, suivie par Ron, Hermione, Molly et Charlie, alors que l'autre moitié de la famille se dispersait dans le château.

D'après la grande horloge du hall, il ne restait que trente-sept minutes à l'heure que Voldemort leur avait donnée, et Ginny ne comptait pas en gaspiller une seule seconde.

* * *

Ginny avait ramené trois blessés à la Grande Salle avant que Hannah ne l'oblige à s'asseoir, un verre d'eau entre les mains.

— Assieds-toi cinq minutes, Ginny, avait dit la Poufsouffle d'une voix ferme. Tu ne vas aider personne si tu épuises ton énergie à courir partout.

Mais la jeune fille n'aimait pas rester sans bouger. Si elle n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, celui-ci s'emplissait d'images de Fred, de sentiments de culpabilité vis-à-vis Harry, de souvenirs de Tom…

Elle se leva, décidant qu'elle s'était reposée assez longtemps comme ça, et donna son verre toujours à moitié plein à un homme assis à côté d'elle avec un bras en écharpe. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que la voix de Voldemort se fit entendre une troisième fois. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au dépourvu ; elle se rassit sur sa chaise, crispant ses doigts sur le bois jusqu'à ce que les jointures soient blanches, et serra les dents, prête à tout.

— Harry est mort, annonça la voix aiguë sans préambule. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper, vous laissant mourir pour lui. Je vous amène le corps de votre héros comme preuve.

« Continuer à vous battre serait futile. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et vous terrasseraient. Sortez dans le parc et prosternez-vous devant moi. Je vous pardonnerai, à votre famille et à vous, et nous construirons un nouveau monde ensemble.

Quand la voix s'était tue, le silence abasourdi régna dans la Grande Salle quelques instants. Puis, une personne se leva, puis une autre, et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ginny se leva à son tour et s'avança également, comme une automate, les paroles tournant dans sa tête. _Harry est mort_. Tué par Voldemort. Par Tom.

Le premier son à atteindre ses oreilles, avant qu'elle ne sorte à l'air libre, fut un hurlement plein de douleur d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Puis, elle mit les pieds dehors. Dans la lumière naissante du petit matin, elle voyait des centaines de Mangemorts alignés en demi-cercle devant eux, autour de Voldemort, seul. Et à ses côtés, Hagrid, le visage baissé, tenait dans ses bras le corps de Harry.

— Non !  
— Harry !

Les deux cris étaient venus de l'autre extrémité de la grande porte, et cette fois Ginny reconnut facilement les voix de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Elle ajouta elle aussi son cri aux leurs en dévalant les marches. Elle esquiva son père, qui tenta de la retenir, et s'aventura seule dans le no man's land entre les Mangemorts et les autres.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Voldemort. Voldemort avait tué Harry, le Tom qu'elle avait connu en première année avait voulu tuer Harry, mais celui qu'elle avait rencontré cette année, celui qui l'aimait et duquel elle était tombée amoureuse, n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Il n'était pas comme cette créature qu'il était devenu ; il avait un cœur, il avait appris à aimer. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça à Ginny. Il n'aurait pas tué Harry.

Alors elle s'approchait de son ennemi, cherchant dans ses yeux une trace de son ancien amour. Ses yeux rouges, ses yeux de serpent, froids, calculateurs, à des lieues de ceux qui avaient couru sur elle, la nuit de Pâques…

Voldemort baissa enfin le regard sur elle, et Ginny sentit le reste du monde disparaître autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

— Tom ?


	22. Réponse

— Tom ?

Ginny retenait son souffle. Elle sentait d'innombrables regards sur elle ; ceux de ses amis et sa famille, dans son dos, qui se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piquée, et ceux des Mangemorts, derrière Voldemort, qui voulaient juste voir ce que leur maître allait faire de cette insolente qui s'approchait de lui. Mais le seul qui lui importait, les yeux sur lesquels elle avait fixé les siens, étaient ceux qui étaient juste en face d'elle, à quelques mètres.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les pupilles jaunes se baissèrent sur elle. Elle espérait y voir de l'amour, de l'affection, au moins de la récognition, mais l'expression de dédain ne disparut pas. Quand Voldemort commença à courber les lèvres, Ginny crut, pendant une fraction de seconde, que c'était Tom qui lui souriait. Mais c'était _l'autre_. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, regrettant soudain d'être venue.

— Qui es-tu, toi qui oses m'appeler par le nom de mon pauvre père ?

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle recula d'un autre pas. Elle voulait jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour savoir ce que faisaient ses alliés, mais elle n'osait pas quitter Voldemort des yeux.

Soudain, il éclata d'un rire aigu, froid. Ginny n'avait jamais entendu Tom rire, mais elle était convaincue que le son aurait été différent. Puis, il sortit sa baguette d'entre les pans de sa robe et fit un geste presque dérisoire vers la jeune fille.

Elle sentit comme une masse la frapper sur le côté et, avec un cri de douleur, fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit durement quelques mètres plus loin, se frappant la tête contre une brique. Elle entendit, comme s'ils venaient de très loin, plusieurs cris, et sentit quelques personnes accourir et poser leurs mains sur elle. Ginny voulait se relever, leur dire qu'elle allait bien, mais pour une raison obscure elle n'arrivait même pas à soulever ses mains.

Comme à travers un filtre, elle voyait Voldemort, debout à quelques mètres d'elle, qui ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, ni à elle ni aux inconnus qui s'affairaient autour d'elle. Elle voyait ses mains bouger, faire de grands gestes. Il devait être en train de parler, mais elle n'entait rien qu'un espèce de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Soudain, quelqu'un s'avança, là où elle avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Est-ce que c'était Neville ? Ça ressemblait à Neville.

Le jour était en train de se lever, alors pourquoi faisait-il de plus en plus sombre ?

Après, Ginny ne comprit plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. La tête de Neville sembla s'enflammer, et soudain, tout le monde se mit à crier – assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre, vaguement. Elle sentit une paire de mains se crisper sur son ventre, tandis qu'une autre, fraîche, disparut de son front. Elle regardait toujours le Neville en flammes. Mais le feu avait disparu, et il avait entre les mains une épée. Ce rêve ne faisait décidément aucun sens. Il brandit l'épée à deux mains et, d'un coup, coupa la tête d'un serpent qui passait par là.

Ginny n'y comprenait rien.

Alors elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle les referma aussitôt avec force. La lumière était entrée dans ses pauvres yeux avec la force d'un marteau, et la petite fraction de seconde où elle avait eu les yeux ouverts avait été suffisante pour l'éblouir.

Attendez, la lumière ? Mais l'aube ne commençait qu'à se lever quand elle avait fermé les yeux. Avait-elle _dormi_ ?

Cette fois-ci, Ginny prit mille précautions en ouvrant les paupières. D'abord un œil, puis l'autre. Petit à petit, laissant la lumière filtrer entre ses cils d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse deviner ce qui l'entourait. Même si tout lui semblait encore très blanc.

Non. Tout _était_ blanc. Elle crispa les mains, et sursauta quand elle ne sentit pas la pierre de l'entrée du château, comme elle s'y attendait, mais quelque chose de doux et malléable. Un matelas. Avec un drap.

Mais où diable était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Ginny se redressa lentement, tournant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, confirmant qu'elle était seule dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. Elle arracha sans même la regarder une aiguille qui était piquée dans le pli de son coude avec une grimace et repoussa la légère couverture, blanche elle aussi, qui la recouvrait. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur les dalles froides et se leva sur des jambes faibles. Elle dut s'agripper quelques instants au lit avant d'être certaine de pouvoir tenir debout. Puis, quand elle fut à peu près stable, elle fit les trois pas qui la séparaient de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de celle-ci.

Un long corridor s'étendait sous les yeux de Ginny. Devant une porte ouverte à sa gauche, un petit groupe de docteurs discutait à voix basse. Encore un peu plus loin, une dame rondelette s'avançait vers eux, une montagne de serviettes dans les bras. La jeune fille profita du fait que personne n'avait les yeux tournés vers elle pour partir vers la droite, avançant aussi rapidement que ses jambes flageolantes pouvaient la porter.

Quand elle arriva à l'intersection, elle ne put faire autrement que s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ce corridor-ci, plus court que celui duquel elle était venue, était vide aussi. Mais à peine s'était-elle fait cette réflexion que la porte face à elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune homme qui poussait un chariot sur lequel étaient empilées des montagnes de vaisselle sale. Les yeux de Ginny passèrent des assiettes souillées au visage du garçon, et elle se figea.

— Weasley ? s'exclama le jeune homme, ses yeux gris écarquillés de surprise.

Ginny se mit à se déplacer lentement, plaquée contre le mur. Voyant la panique qui déformait les traits de la jeune femme, l'autre tendit une main vers elle, mais se ravisa en avisant son expression.

— Weasley, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, disait-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne va te faire de mal.  
— Ginny !

Ginny avait fait volte-face et était repartie en courant dans le corridor avant même de se rendre compte que la voix vers laquelle elle courait, celle qui avait appelé son nom, en était une qu'elle connaissait bien. À peine deux secondes plus tard, elle se jetait dans les bras de sa mère, cachant son visage dans sa poitrine, comme elle le faisait quand elle était une toute petite fille et qu'elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit après un cauchemar.

— Malefoy, grinça une voix à ses côtés.

Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête et vit du coin de l'œil que c'était Ron qui avait parlé. Il avait brandi sa baguette et regardait vers l'intersection des couloirs, les yeux plissés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de sale petit Mangemort ?  
— Elle était sortie de sa chambre, répondit la voix que Ginny connaissait si bien, mais qu'en même temps elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir entendue. Je venais de la croiser. Je… Elle…

Molly posa une main sur le bras de son fils et secoua la tête. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci rangea sa baguette et glissa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur pour la mener vers sa chambre. Il la réinstalla dans son lit, puis s'assit au pied de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps-là, Molly était allée chercher les trois docteurs que Ginny avait aperçus plus tôt, et ceux-ci s'affairèrent autour d'elle, la tapotant avec leurs baguettes, leurs doigts, et divers autres instruments. La jeune fille, perplexe, se laissa faire, voyant que ni Ron ni sa mère ne semblaient s'inquiéter. Au contraire, ils la regardaient tous les deux avec des grands sourires. Après plusieurs longs moments, les Médicomages s'éloignèrent du lit, échangèrent quelques mots avec Molly, puis quittèrent la chambre, laissant le trio de roux en tête-à-tête. Le regard de Ginny passait du visage de sa mère à celui de son frère. Ils la regardaient tous les deux avec un air béat sur le visage, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient. Au bout d'un long moment où personne n'avait parlé, Ginny rompit le silence :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec la bataille, où est… Harry ?

Elle avait failli dire Tom. Elle vit le regard que s'échangèrent rapidement Molly et Ron et se redressa dans son lit, le simple mouvement usant d'une large partie de ses forces.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Molly s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et prit une des mains de sa fille entre les siennes.

— Ma chérie, tu te souviens du sortilège que t'a envoyé Voldemort ?

Quand Ginny hocha la tête, elle continua :

— Tu es tombée, et tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort. Après la bataille, on t'a amené à Ste Mangouste, et…

Ginny avait compris. D'une voix blanche, elle demanda :

— On est quelle date ?  
— Le 19 juillet, répondit Ron d'une petite voix.

Le 19 juillet. Elle avait passé deux mois et demi dans le coma. Sa mère continuait à parler, mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas. Elle digérait toujours l'idée d'avoir passé tout ce temps à l'écart du monde.

Jusqu'à ce que Molly dise quelque chose qui la fasse réagir.

— La guerre a été gagnée ? répéta-t-elle. Tu veux dire que Harry a battu Voldemort ?

Ron et Molly hochaient la tête avec des grands sourires, qui flétrirent quand ils virent l'expression de Ginny.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas contente ?  
— Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Ginny en affichant un sourire qu'elle espérait crédible. Je suis juste déçue d'avoir raté tout ça.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui raconter en détail la victoire – quelque chose que Ginny ne voulait _absolument pas_ entendre – quand quelqu'un apparut à la porte.

— Salut Ron, Molly. J'ai apporté –

La voix s'interrompit sec. Ginny avait été ravie de l'interruption, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux et qu'elle voie de qui il s'agissait.

C'était Harry.

— Oh Merlin, Gin ! Depuis quand tu es réveillée ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a averti ?

Sans laisser le temps à personne de répondre, il balança son sac sur une chaise vide et traversa la petite chambre à grandes enjambées. À côté du lit de Ginny, il se baissa, prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, et s'en approcha.

Ginny recula. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, mais sans vouloir s'en excuser non plus. Elle recula dans son oreiller, évitant les lèvres de son copain. De son ex-copain. Harry hésita un instant mais, voyant le regard dur de Ginny, s'éloigna quelque peu.

— Ginny ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Ginny ne fit que baisser les yeux.

Après un moment de silence inconfortable, Ron s'approcha de son ami.

— Elle vient de se réveiller, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. Laisse-lui le temps.

Et tout reviendra comme avant, sous-entendait-il. Mais c'était faux. Harry avait tué Tom. Tout ne pourrait jamais être comme avant.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Molly venait lui rendre visite tous les jours, et chaque fois qu'elle croisait le docteur elle lui demandait quand elle pourrait ramener sa fille à la maison. La réponse ne changeait jamais : si tout va bien, à la fin de l'été.

Harry aussi était venu tous les jours, au début de sa convalescence. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de Ginny et, quand ses efforts n'avaient rien donné, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quand la jeune fille avait commencé à faire exprès de mettre ses sessions de physiothérapie aux moments où il venait à l'hôpital, il avait espacé ses visites, avant de ne plus venir du tout. Ginny se sentait horriblement coupable de le faire souffrir ainsi, et se fit promettre de tout lui expliquer, un jour.

Un autre visage qu'elle voyait tous les matins était celui de Drago Malefoy. Une infirmière lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme avait évité de justesse de suivre ses parents à Azkaban – que c'était Harry lui-même qui avait parlé en sa faveur lors de son procès, en fait – et avait été condamné à deux ans de service de nettoyage à Ste Mangouste. Ginny avait souri. Malefoy devait en vouloir à Harry ; il aurait sans doute préféré la prison.

Les premiers temps, Ginny l'avait regardé avec méfiance chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors qu'il ramassait ses plats sales. Et lui gardait toujours les yeux baissés, ne rencontrant pas ce regard dénué de confiance.

Mais après quelques jours, Ginny décida que Drago n'allait pas la tuer dans son sommeil, et l'atmosphère arrêta de plonger sur le thermomètre chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans la chambre. Un jour de la deuxième semaine, elle lui avait même souhaité une bonne journée quand il était sorti, un bol de soupe vide dans la main. Surpris, il n'avait que hoché la tête en réponse, mais le lendemain il lui avait envoyé un sourire hésitant, auquel elle avait répondu volontiers.

À partir de ce moment, leur relation avait été cordiale. Pas amicale – on n'effaçait pas si facilement six ans de rancœur –, mais polie. Ginny devait avouer que c'était quand même plus plaisant ainsi que le foudroyer du regard dès qu'elle le voyait entrer.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Ginny était installée dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, les jambes croisées sous elle et un livre entre les mains, quand elle remarqua que les bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque s'étaient interrompus. Elle leva les yeux et vit Drago, debout à côté du lit, qui la regardait en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle haussa un sourcil, curieuse, et demande :

— Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se décider à répondre.

— Je me demandais… Je t'ai vue, pendant la bataille, quand tu t'es avancée vers… Et tu l'as appelé Tom… Je me demandais pourquoi.

Quand il vit le regard de Ginny durcir et son visage se fermer, Drago regretta d'avoir parlé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule syllabe avant que la jeune fille ne lui demande de sortir de sa chambre.

— Que… quoi ? bégaya-t-il.  
— Sors de ma chambre, répéta Ginny d'une voix calme. Laisse-moi tranquille. Et ne me reparle plus jamais de ça.

Malefoy n'avait d'autre choix que se retirer sans rien dire en se traitant de tous les noms. Derrière lui, Ginny ferma son livre en soupirant et se réinstalla dans son lit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre bien longtemps, car l'heure des visites était arrivée et Bill et Fleur entrèrent dans sa chambre, pleins de sourires et de choses à lui raconter. Alors Ginny sourit, évacua Tom et Malefoy de son esprit, et se prépara à passer un après-midi agréable avec son frère et sa belle-sœur.

* * *

À la suite de cette altercation, la relation entre les deux jeunes sorciers retrouva de sa froideur d'avant. Ginny ignorait totalement Drago, ne posant même pas les yeux sur lui quand il entrait dans la chambre, tous les matins. Il avait bien essayé de s'excuser, mais quand ses tentatives n'avaient rencontré qu'un mur froid, il avait abandonné. Après tout, depuis quand un Malefoy faisait-il des efforts pour se faire pardonner par un Weasley ?

Pendant ce temps, Ginny guérissait, lentement mais sûrement. Ses séances journalières de physiothérapie renforçaient tous les muscles dont elle avait été surprise de constater la disparition à son réveil, et ses maux de tête, presque constants au début de son hospitalisation, avaient entièrement disparu.

Néanmoins, elle fut profondément étonnée quand sa mère lui annonça qu'elle pourrait rentrer à la maison la semaine suivante.

— Tu es contente, ma chérie ? babillait Molly en ajustant les oreillers de sa fille. Tu pourras rentrer avec nous, dormir dans ton propre lit, manger de la bonne nourriture. Plus de docteurs pour te tripoter tous les jours, plus de tests. Tu voudrais que je te fasse un gâteau au chocolat pour ton premier repas ? Je vais faire un gâteau. Et je vais inviter des gens. Pas grand monde, juste tes frères, et Hermione, et…

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Ginny, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Celle-ci afficha un sourire et répondit de la voix la plus enjouée possible :

— Ouais, c'est génial, maman ! J'ai vraiment hâte, tu peux pas savoir !

Mais son cœur avait plongé dans son ventre et elle sentait un début de panique naître en elle. Durant ces longues semaines passées à l'hôpital, ne voyant presque personne – enfin, tous ses amis étaient venus, mais les docteurs ne les laissaient entrer que par petits groupes, et tout le monde la traitait comme si elle allait se casser au moindre mouvement brusque –, elle s'était construit une bulle. Une bulle à l'intérieure de laquelle elle pouvait se replier, jouer la malade, sans avoir à penser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ou à ce qui s'était passé. Une bulle sans Tom et sans Harry, sans amour et sans guerre.

Mais quand elle sortirait d'ici, il faudrait qu'elle se replonge dans la réalité, qu'elle fasse face à tout ce qui l'attendait. On lui poserait sans doute des questions, et comment pourrait-elle y répondre quand elle-même n'osait pas se les poser ?

Alors dès le lendemain, quand Drago entra dans sa chambre, elle se posta devant lui.

— On peut se parler ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il la fixa, étonné, et elle vit ses lèvres former le rictus qu'il portait si souvent à Poudlard.

— Tu m'envoies balader quand je te pose une question qui ne t'arrange pas, tu m'ignores pendant des semaines, et après tu veux me parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui rappelait le Malefoy qu'il avait été avant la guerre.  
— Oui, répondit simplement Ginny.

Drago ne fit que la fixer quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de dire :

— Bon, comme tu veux.  
— Ferme la porte.

Drago haussa un sourcil et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de le contourner et de la fermer elle-même. Elle s'installa alors dans son fauteuil et le jeune homme prit place au coin de son lit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, quand le silence tomba sur eux et que les yeux gris de Malefoy étaient fixés attentivement sur elle, que Ginny réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas du tout pas où commencer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais pendant de longs moments, aucun son n'en sortait.

— Bon eh bien c'est super de t'avoir parlé, dit soudainement Drago en faisant mine de se lever. Mais j'ai du boulot.

Ginny le foudroya du regard, et retrouva sa langue.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

Drago se cala dans le matelas avec un petit sourire. Il avait bien su qu'un peu de sarcasme donnerait à Ginny la motivation de parler.

Il secoua la tête, alors elle lui raconta. Tout. Le journal de Jedusor qu'avait glissé Lucius dans son chaudron, la relation qu'elle avait construite avec le jeune homme cet été-là, les questions qu'elle lui posait, les réponses qu'il lui donnait, la confiance qu'elle ressentait.

Au début de son récit, Drago se moquait un peu d'elle. Mais il arrêta bien vite quand elle lui rappela les évènements de cette année-là et son implication dans tout ça. Il avait un mal immense à imaginer Ginny, la minuscule petite Weaslette qu'elle avait été à onze ans, contrôler un Basilic. Être la cause de tant de dommages, même indirectement.

Et quand elle lui dit que Jedusor avait essayé de la tuer, à la fin de l'année, elle avait l'air tellement triste que Drago aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras – même si ça allait contre tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis sa naissance.

Puis, Ginny passa à sa sixième année, celle qui venait de se terminer. Elle avait retrouvé le journal de Tom – Drago remarqua qu'elle ne l'appelait plus Jedusor – et avait recommencé à lui parler. Elle avait voulu se servir de lui, cette fois, ne pas se laisser rouler une fois de plus. Mais elle avait à nouveau perdu, juste pas de la même façon.

— Je suis tombée amoureuse, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle lui raconta Pâques, comment Tom était apparu dans le grenier chez sa tante, vrai, solide, presque humain, et comment ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle ne rencontra pas les yeux de Drago durant ce passage de sa narration et gardait la tête baissée, si bien qu'il ne voyait que son front bien rouge.

— Et puis le lendemain, quand je me suis levée, il était parti, finit-elle, sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot. Le journal était tout vieilli, comme si ça faisait des années que personne n'y avait pas touché, et quand j'écrivais dedans, il ne me répondait pas…

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, et Drago lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs, ne disant rien pendant un long moment. Quand elle finit par lever des yeux rouges et bouffis vers lui, il ne posa qu'une question :

— Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Un instant étonnée par la question – elle s'était attendue à autre chose –, elle finit par hausser une épaule.

— Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un avant de sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas en parler à ma famille, mes amis. Personne ne comprendrait. Mais toi…

Drago hochait la tête. Lui aussi, il avait connu Voldemort. Lui aussi, dans un sens, il l'avait aimé.

Après une autre longue pause, il posa une seconde question :

— Le journal, c'était un Horcruxe ?

Si la première question avait surpris Ginny, celle-ci l'estomaqua. Hermione avait fini par lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait voulu le journal, le soir de la bataille, et donc par lui relater toute la quête aux Horcruxes de la dernière année. D'une certaine façon, Ginny avait été heureuse de savoir que c'était à un vrai morceau de l'âme de Tom qu'elle avait parlé. Ce qui ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il était parti.

Ni comment Drago connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes.

— Me regarde pas comme ça, rit doucement Drago. Tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas que ton côté qui savait des trucs. J'ai entendu une conversation entre Bellatrix et Tu-Sais-Qui à la fin de l'été dernier, j'ai fait mes recherches et tiré mes conclusions. Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'est pas la seule à avoir le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui envoya un regard dur. Drago leva les mains en signe de capitulation, reprit un visage sérieux, et continua.

— Donc, le journal était un Horcruxe. Un morceau de l'âme de Tom, ajouta-t-il quand Ginny hocha la tête. Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est détruit.  
— Non.  
— C'est évident, non ? dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

— Bah oui, continua-t-il. Tu l'aimais et, d'après ce que tu en dis, lui aussi t'aimait. Mais s'il continuait à exister – le morceau dans le journal –, Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourrait jamais être tué, et tu continuerais à vivre dans un monde en guerre. Alors il a choisi de te laisser vivre une vie heureuse, mais sans lui.

Ginny se redressa. Ça semblait si simple, si… évident.

— Il est parti parce qu'il t'aimait réellement.

Lentement, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ginny. Ce n'était pas un abandon. C'était une preuve d'amour.

Elle avait enfin une réponse. Et elle croyait bien que celle-ci lui plaisait.


	23. Dix-neuf ans plus tard

Quand la sonnerie stridente du réveille-matin réveilla Ginny, celle-ci se retourna sur son oreiller avec un grognement irrité. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle tenta de se blottir contre son mari pour qu'il l'aide à ignorer le fait qu'elle ait à se lever, mais son corps ne trouva qu'un espace vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors, surprise, et éteignit d'un geste automatique le réveil. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser dans le lit que son mari entra dans la chambre, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Ginny lui fit un sourire éclatant et tendit un bras pour accueillir son café matinal.

— Hum, merci mon amour, dit-elle en soufflant sur le liquide chaud.  
— Après toutes ces années, je sais bien comment tu es le matin de la rentrée.

Tout en buvant, elle envoya un coup de poing sur le bras de l'homme. Celui-ci éclata de rire, faisant naître de fines rides aux coins de ses yeux gris.

— Cela dit, il faut que j'y aille.

Ginny remarqua à ce moment qu'il était déjà tout habillé dans un complet noir impeccable.

— J'ai une réunion dans une heure, continua-t-il. Je veux arriver tôt au bureau, prendre le temps de préparer mes affaires un peu.

Ginny hocha la tête et, après un baiser échangé, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte.

— Drago ! appela Ginny juste avant que son mari ne sorte de la chambre. Le sac de Stella est prêt ?  
— Dans le salon, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tasse de café toujours à moitié pleine dans la main, Ginny glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et sortit de la chambre à son tour. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour cogner à la porte de la chambre voisine.

— Stella chérie ? C'est l'heure de se lever.

Dans la cuisine, elle fit quelques gestes de baguette et un copieux petit-déjeuner se posa devant elle. Elle avait juste commencé à se beurrer un scone quand sa fille la rejoint dans la cuisine. À neuf ans, Stella avait de longs cheveux d'un blond roux qui témoignaient de l'identité de ses parents. Ses yeux noisette contenaient encore des traces d'un sommeil interrompu quand elle s'assit face à sa mère et tira un bol vers elle.

— Papa est déjà parti ? demanda-t-elle en se servant des céréales.  
— Il avait une réunion.

Drago travaillait à l'ambassade de l'Angleterre aux …tats-Unis sorciers depuis sept ans – un travail qui lui demandait énormément de temps, évidemment. Il avait reçu l'offre d'emploi à peine deux mois après que Ginny ait eu celle de l'Institut Salem, qui la voulait comme professeure de vol. Ils avaient à peine hésité avant de tout laisser ce qu'ils avaient en Angleterre et de se lancer dans leur nouvelle vie de l'autre côté de la planète. Aujourd'hui, ils n'en regrettaient pas une seconde : Ginny s'épanouissait comme elle n'avait jamais pu le faire en Angleterre après Poudlard, et Drago semblait un nouvel homme, loin de son passé et de ses ombres.

Quand Ginny eut fini de manger, elle poussa sa fille jusque dans sa salle de bains et retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour sa journée, sa huitième rentrée professorale. Elle avait sélectionné les vêtements qu'elle allait porter la veille, une robe jolie mais sobre et un veston sérieux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait toujours des papillons de nervosité quand elle faisait une rentrée. Peut-être que son corps n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle était professeure, maintenant, et pas étudiante.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, fin prête, elle sortit dans le corridor, au même moment que sa fille. Ginny lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon en passant devant : 8 h 15. Elles étaient largement dans les temps.

Stella attrapa son sac à dos, posé sur le fauteuil, puis s'approcha de sa mère. Ginny lui donna le pot de poudre de cheminette et elle en prit fièrement une pincée pour la lancer dans le feu : cela faisait juste quelques mois que ses parents la laissaient voyager par cheminette toute seule. Avant, elle était toujours accompagnée par l'un d'eux.

Quand sa fille eut disparu, ce fut au tour de Ginny. Elle s'avança dans les flammes vertes, prononça clairement « Institut Salem » et disparut dans un tournoiement.

Elle émergea dans un grand hall propre. Dix cheminées étaient alignées le long des murs, desquelles émergeaient des multitudes de gens, adultes, enfants, adolescents. Ginny repéra Stella, qui l'attendait près de la porte, la prit par la main, et sortit sous le soleil de cette matinée.

L'Institut Salem était un immense campus situé dans une campagne du Massachusetts, protégé des Moldus comme l'était Poudlard. Contrairement aux écoles européennes, Salem n'était pas un internat, et comprenait autant une école de magie, du côté gauche du campus, qu'une école primaire, à droite, où les enfants de sorciers pouvaient venir s'instruire entre autres sur les rudiments de la magie avant d'avoir leur première baguette magique. Stella y avait fait toute son éducation, déposée à la petite école tous les matins par sa mère, qui traversait ensuite la cour intérieure vers l'Institut à proprement parler.

À encore plusieurs mètres de la porte d'entrée de l'école primaire, Stella lâcha la main de sa mère et partit à la course vers celle-ci. Ginny fut un instant étonnée de voir sa fille à ce point excitée de retourner à l'école, avant de reconnaître Monica, la meilleure amie de celle-ci depuis la maternelle. Elle continua son chemin vers elles, saluant au passage les parents de Monica qui avaient les mains pleines avec leurs trois autres enfants – tous plus jeunes que l'amie de Stella. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, les deux fillettes étaient en pleine conversation. Stella lança un regard vers sa mère, passa un bras autour du cou de son amie, et baissa la voix.

— Dis, comme ta tante est enseignante de quatrième, est-ce que tu sais si… euh… tu sais qui sera dans notre classe cette année, ou bien dans celle de monsieur Lowis ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, et tapota rapidement l'épaule de Stella.

— Je vais y aller, ma grande, dit-elle. Tu te souviens, ce soir, il y a –  
— La fête de la rentrée, je sais, soupira la petite. Ça fait quand même sept ans qu'on fait ça, tu sais.  
— C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Bon eh bien, passe une bonne rentrée, on se voit ce soir !

Quand Ginny se pencha pour embrasser sa fille, celle-ci se recula avec un « mamaaaaaaaaan, pas ici » et elle se contenta alors de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Elle fit un signe de la main à Monica, à ses parents, et à quelques autres familles qu'elle reconnaissait avant de se retourner vers l'Institut en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

Un flot de gens se dirigeait dans la même direction qu'elle depuis le hall des cheminées. Elle voyait des professeurs qui se mêlaient aux élèves, des treizième année qui discutaient avec les plus jeunes. Ginny sourit, appréciant comme elle le faisait chaque rentrée cette ambiance familiale, confortable. Ce n'était pas à Poudlard que tout était si relax, les professeurs s'amusant avec leurs élèves hors des cours. L'école où elle avait reçu son éducation lui manquait cruellement, parfois, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle préférait de loin enseigner ici à Salem.

Justement, deux étudiantes s'avançaient vers elle en agitant la main et Ginny ralentit pour les accueillir avec un sourire. Elle reconnaissait Tabitha et Lilian, deux jeunes filles de onzième année qui avaient intégré l'équipe de Quidditch l'année précédente.

— Salut madame W ! appela Tabby quand elle fut proche. Vous avez passé un bon été ?  
— Super, merci, et vous ?

Les élèves et leur enseignante échangèrent quelques nouvelles en continuant leur chemin vers les portes d'entrée de l'Institut. Une fois à l'intérieur de celles-ci, elles durent se séparer : les salles de classe étaient à droite, les bureaux des professeurs à gauche.

— Les essais pour le Quidditch seront quand ? demanda Lilian alors que Ginny s'éloignait.

La professeure de vol éclata de rire.

— L'année n'a même pas officiellement commencé encore, patientez un peu ! Je vous enverrai un message !

Ginny laissa alors derrière elle le flot d'étudiants qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil et entra dans le corridor des professeurs. Saluant en passant devant les portes ouvertes ses collègues qui étaient déjà installés, elle se rendit tout au bout, au dernier bureau, celui qui était traditionnellement réservé au professeur de vol puisqu'il surplombait le terrain de Quidditch. Elle déposa son sac sur une chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur : il n'était pas encore neuf heures. Il lui restait donc plus d'une heure et demie avant son premier cours, l'introduction au vol avec les nouveaux de septième année.

Elle passa un moment à remettre un peu de vie dans le bureau qu'elle n'avait pas visité depuis juin dernier : elle ouvrit la fenêtre, enleva la photo de Stella qui trônait dans un cadre sur le coin de son bureau pour la remplacer par un cliché plus récent, pris cet été à la plage quand ils avaient rendu visite à Bill, Fleur et leurs enfants, et plaça près de son pot d'encre les cahiers vierges et les nouvelles plumes qu'elle s'était achetés.

Tout cela prit à Ginny moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ferma au moment où retentissait la sonnerie annonçant le début du premier cours de la journée. Elle retourna alors s'asseoir derrière son bureau et ouvrit le dernier tiroir, duquel elle sortit tous les papiers qui y étaient rangés. Prenant ensuite sa baguette dans sa main libre, elle tapota le fond du tiroir quelques fois, puis tira dessus, révélant un compartiment caché.

Dans le compartiment se cachait un seul cahier noir, aux coins courbés et aux pages jaunies, l'air d'avoir été oublié là pendant des décennies.

Ginny le posa sur son bureau et replaça les papiers où elle les avait pris, donnant un coup de pied pour refermer le tiroir avant de se tourner vers le journal.

Car il s'agissait bien du journal de Jedusor. Elle était retournée chez sa grand-tante le Noël suivant son hospitalisation et était montée le récupérer là où elle l'avait caché au printemps précédent. Depuis, elle l'avait toujours gardé avec elle, dans son appartement, dans son sac de voyage quand elle partait avec les Harpies, et maintenant dans son bureau. Drago connaissait son existence, savait que sa femme l'avait toujours avec elle, mais n'avait jamais demandé à le lire et n'en parlait jamais. Ginny l'aimait encore plus pour ça.

Elle passa une main sur la couverture du cahier, devenue toute douce avec les années qui avaient passé. Après quelques secondes, elle tourna la couverture.

La première page portait toujours les mots qu'elle y avait frénétiquement inscrits, ce matin de Pâques 1998, le matin où elle avait découvert la disparition de Tom. Elle n'accorda que quelques secondes d'attention à celle-ci.

Ces vingt dernières années, Ginny avait utilisé le journal de Jedusor comme un journal intime. Elle avait mis près d'un an à accepter que plus jamais ce qu'elle écrivait ne disparaîtrait, que plus jamais Tom ne lui répondrait. Mais même après, elle avait continué à s'adresser à lui, comme s'il était un vieil ami, un vieil amour, à qui elle racontait sa vie.

Quelques mois après la naissance de Stella, au grand malheur de Ginny, elle avait rempli la dernière page du journal. Après avoir compris la cause de son désespoir, Drago lui avait acheté un nouveau journal à couverture noire. Il en avait même magiquement jauni et écorné les pages pour qu'il soit le plus identique possible à celui de Tom, mais Ginny n'avait quand même jamais écrit un mot dedans.

Après s'être remise de ce qui était, pour elle, la troisième perte de son lien avec Tom, elle avait commencé à relire régulièrement des petits passages ; le journal était une rétrospective de sa vie. C'était ce qu'elle faisait tous les 1er septembre, avant le début de ses cours. Elle se permettait un petit moment de nostalgie.

Elle parcourut les pages des yeux, s'arrêtant çà et là pour lire quelques passages, des paragraphes, des pages complètes parfois. Son sourire était amusé en se lisant raconter sa première sortie au restaurant avec Drago, trois ans après la fin de la guerre ; touché en se remémorant sa demande en mariage, quatre ans plus tard ; nostalgique en revoyant la cérémonie. Comme tous les ans, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes en lisant ce qu'elle a écrit le lendemain de la naissance de Stella.

_Toute notre famille et nos amis avaient pris des paris sur la couleur de ses yeux ; gris comme ceux de Drago, ou bruns comme les miens. Mais en fin de compte, personne n'a gagné._

_Elle a tes yeux._

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais elle a les yeux sombres, presque noirs, comme les tiens. Et quand je la tiens dans mes bras, quand elle me regarde, c'est ton regard que je vois._

_Je sais que maintenant je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, car une partie de toi vit dans ma fille._

Passant une main sur sa joue pour essuyer la larme qui s'était échappée, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant son cours. Elle tourna alors à la toute dernière page du journal, baissa le regard vers le bas de celle-ci, et lut les derniers mots qu'elle avait inscrits.

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

Elle avait laissé une ligne vierge sous ces mots. Chaque année, même si elle avait accepté le départ de Tom il y avait longtemps, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur quand elle voyait que celle-ci était toujours blanche. Mais elle avait imaginé tant de fois ce qu'il aurait répondu qu'elle pouvait presque voir sa calligraphie soignée.

_Moi aussi._


End file.
